This Little Sun God of Mine
by xXCabbageXx
Summary: What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you, your old stillnotoveryet crush is hitting on you, and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out. SasuNaru NejiNaru GaaNaru
1. Prologue

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Summary: **What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you... and your old still-not-over-yet crush is hitting on you... and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out before the situations he gets himself in drive him insane.  
**Setting:** High School mainly. and people's houses.  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru (main), GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ShikamaruXTenmari, and other small signs of affection between other pairs.  
**Warnings:** Beware Uke!Naruto !! And simultaneously Cute!Naruto!! (dawww! cuddles him) and Yaoi!! Loads and loads of yaoi, especially centered towards our favorite blondie!! XD Don't like don't read. Seriously. -.-  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now, at least kukukuku)  
**E****stimated Length:** 20+

Most likely no original characters.

_Prologue_-

It wasn't as if he _enjoyed _being the center of attention all the time. And he certainly didn't go around bragging that he was every girl's dream. But it also didn't hurt to feel at least a _bit_ appreciative of himself... or a _lot _appreciative... but hey, self pride wasn't wrong. And if it was, no on dared to confront him about it. They might even think it's manly. Yepp, self-esteem IS manly. It was a good trait that everyone loved about him. Just another one to add to the list of how awesome Uchiha Sasuke was.

Until that new kid transferred over, that is. That hyper-active, ADHD, crazy cuckoo kid, with his annoying bright blond hair, way-too-sparkly-for-his-own-good cerulean eyes, lack of fashion (who the heck had to wear orange on at least ONE part of his body every single effing day?) ... and his personality. God, don't even get him started about his personality. It was like chipmunks on crack. Seriously. Did he EVER shut up? Was 'silence' even in his vocabulary?

But regardless of that, even if he was a complete moron and ran all his bodily functions on sugar, Sasuke couldn't care less. There were enough idiots in the school for him to ignore and on that first day he saw him, that's what he planned to do. Just ignore all the annoying people and live your high school life in pure bliss and unbelievable popularity. His goal for high school (apart from always being the most intelligent, of course). Then the blond showed up, and from that fateful day on, the life the Uchiha was so accustomed to came crashing to a mind-blowing end and became so much harder than it already was. (Hey, it wasn't easy being the most popular guy in his entire region, which included around twenty three high schools! Heck, he even had fans from other countries!)

But I guess you wouldn't truly understand this story unless I told it from the very second the blondie came, now would you? So let me just say that... you'll never hear quite a fearsome yet fluffy story such as this one, so be prepared.

---------------------

reviews plz? ;


	2. Chapter 1

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Summary: **What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you... and your old still-not-over-yet crush is hitting on you... and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out before the situations he gets himself in drive him insane.  
**Setting:** High School mainly. and people's houses.  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru (main), GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ShikamaruXTenmari, and other small signs of affection between other pairs.  
**Warnings:** Beware Uke!Naruto !! And simultaneously Cute!Naruto!! (dawww! cuddles him) and Yaoi!! Loads and loads of yaoi, especially centered towards our favorite blondie!! XD  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now, at least kukukuku)  
**E****stimated Length:** 20+

Most likely no original characters.

**Author's Note:** Uhhhh, regarding the prologue's first person pov at the end of the prologue... well basically, i'm thinking that i'm the narrator. because i was a cloud hovering above everyone's heads when all this happened so i know everything. :D yepppp... enjoy. :)

Chapter 1

The racket class 2-7 was causing could be heard all the way down the hall, achieving many head turns and exasperated sighs. Class 2-7 had a reputation for being extremely loud in the morning, especially when their teacher showed up late, as he often does.

If the classroom had been one person short, it would be just like any other classroom. But, alas, it was not, because a very prestigious and royal citizen was part of that class. Uchiha Sasuke was in class 2-7, so of course everyone had to fawn all over him every chance they had, which made teacher-free mornings very loud.

This morning though, the noise coming out of that room exceeded all margins and reached an all time high. It wasn't because of any particular reason or anything. I guess one could interpret it as foreshadowing. I mean, how better to dramatize sudden quietness than contrasting it immensely just a moment before? That abrupt silence was exactly how the class greeted the new kid as he followed the teacher through the door.

Sasuke could _feel_ the change of tone in the air and wondered what could have stunned the class that badly (he had been surrounded by his numerous fans, to his great annoyance and slight smugness, so the front was blocked from him).

"Class, this is a new transfer from Sand High." Sasuke flinched a bit at the school name.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Finally, a crack appeared in front of Sasuke as one of the girls leaned over to whisper to her friend. He peered over to the front of the room just as the new kid jumped into his line of vision with a huge grin splattered across his face.

"Heya, people! Name's Naruto. Nice to meet y'all!" He exclaimed to many shy little 'hi's in return.

The first thing Sasuke noticed was the kid's eyes. They were almost the exact replica of the sky on a perfect summer's day; complete with sunny sparkles and childish merriment. Then Sasuke's eyes traveled to his mop of hair. Mop was an exact description of it, seeing how the unruly blond tufts stuck out randomly at angles, yet still managing to look very natural and wind-swept.

"Take your seats, everyone!" The teacher yelled then, preventing Sasuke from inspecting the guy any longer as the crowd around him dispersed slowly, obstructing him from view. When every one had settled down, the silver-haired teacher looked around the room, scrutinizing all the students, until his eyes settled upon an empty seat next to a dark-haired boy who was currently talking to his desk.

"Go sit by Kiba, Uzumaki, as soon as he gets rid of his dog." The boy sighed without even looking up and opened up the window next to him. A white blur jumped out of his desk and out the window. Naruto stared at the dog-boy quizzically before skipping over excitedly.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! What's your name?" He asked, his bright smiled gracing his face once again.

The boy looked up. Naruto instantly looked at his cheeks, which had red fangs tattooed on each side.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." Naruto smiled at him once more before sitting down as the teacher started talking.

"Well, new kid, incase you still don't know, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi-sensei, if you please. This will be your sophomore class, even though you only have about half a semester left of school before you're a junior." Kakashi-sensei paused and glanced up to the ceiling for a while, pondering.

"Ah yes. Have you gotten acquainted with the school layout yet?" Naruto shook his head, aware that everyone was staring at him.

Kakashi-sensei sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Let's see..." He looked around the room, searching for the most convenient face. Deciding on his choice, he said, "Well, Kiba'll show you around this whole day since you're gonna sit next to him for the rest of the year anyways. Okay Kiba?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, totally predicting this, "Yeah yeah, sure sensei."

------------------------------------------------

Throughout the whole conversation that they just HAD to have in front of everyone and waste class time, Sasuke concentrated his gaze on Naruto who sat three desks to his left. After unconsciously staring at him for about five minutes, even after the conversation, Naruto suddenly glanced over to him, startling him out of his blank stare.

Sasuke, not wanting to be caught gawking at someone stupidly, gave the blond a glare and looked back to the front of the room. Something about the blond was irking him, but deciding that it wasn't that important, he shoved the feeling back and concentrated on the lesson again.

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto kept staring at the dark, brooding boy that had just glared at him for no reason. He was pretty good looking, with a delicate yet strong air around him. Not knowing what he had done to deserve that glare, he just shrugged it off. Maybe he didn't like new kids? Whatever, he'll just try to avoid him; he didn't seem like the friendly type.

--------------------

Reviews, plz? . 


	3. Chapter 2

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I don't own the original Naruto ppl and stuffs. -.- apply this to all the previous chapters and future chapters.

**Author's Note**: Errrr uuhhhh... enjoy:D

_Chapter 2_

The new kid was quite a looker, alright. His fine, delicate face, well defined yet slender body, sunshine blond hair that actually, sort of, in a way, went well with the random orange things he had on, and not to mention that bright smile that he always had plastered on his face... need Sasuke go any further? Yes? Well then, his sky blue eyes, his smooth slightly tan skin, his butt... and if Sasuke wanted to think kinkier, he'd say that the three thin marks on each cheek made Uzumaki look like some adorable fox. But Sasuke didn't think kinky, especially this easily about some random new transfer. He couldn't deny, though, that he was the definition of the perfect body in his mind (second to his own perfect features, of course). The Uzumaki kid was the sunny opposite of Sasuke's dark appearance.

Looking around, Sasuke noticed that everyone else had come to that conclusion too. The girls were all giggling behind their textbooks and whispered words of 'cute' and 'adorable' were heard flying through the air. Sasuke also noticed that even some of the _guys_ were checking him out. The last time he checked, half the male population in his class was _not_ gay. But the girlish air around Uzumaki might have changed the natural balance of straights and gays... in favor of the gays.

_Great, if this kid takes my popularity, (which is highly impossible, but there's a slight chance) along with my ruling throne over this stupid hell hole we call school, I'm gonna destroy him,_ Sasuke thought bitterly. The only reason he put up with the screaming fan girls was because he knew he had power over them. And if Uzumaki took that power (which is _still_ highly impossible), he'd be left with crazy fan girls... and no control; which, if you had _any_ experience with fan girls... is not a good thing.

"How about you, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes focusing on Kakashi-sensei who was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat the question?" Sasuke asked, feeling guilty that his thoughts had wandered so much. Sighing, Kakashi-sensei looked back at the text book to reread the question.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Kiba was extremely annoyed. Not only was he stuck leading a hyper-active kid around school, he had to deal with all the stares directed his way, though not actually at him. But still, he didn't like them and wasn't used to this much attention at all.

Sure the kid was an eyeful to look at... at first glance. But his never ending voice was grating on his last nerve. He hasn't even known him for more than five hours and the kid was already going on and on like they were old acquaintances.

"Oooohh, is that the gym, Kiba-kun? It's superb! Oh wow! This school's cafeteria is huge! And the foods look so appetizing! Ah! Is that the principal's office? Awesome! Heheheh, they have _water fountains_ in the school?!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Obviously. How else is everyone supposed to drink, dimwit?" Naruto looked a bit shocked at being called that... for a split second. And then he was all smiles again.

"Well, I don't know. I've been home schooled until now. I had to move out of my uncle's house and into this city because of some business stuff that I'm not quite sure about yet. But I can't be home schooled anymore 'cause... well, 'cause they're about five miles away. So yeah... HEY! Is that the art room?! AWESOME!!"

Kiba just stared at the kid. Is it even POSSIBLE for him to stop talking? And he's been home schooled? No wonder his personality was so... weird... he probably didn't have much human contact. And with that hyper mood... he probably won't have much friends here either. The fan girls here like the mysterious, moody type anyways so they'd forget about him in a few days.

"Hey... Kiba-kun?"

Kiba turned around to look at Naruto who was staring out one of the many windows in the hall.

"What?"

"You had a dog in your desk this morning, right?" Naruto asked, his head turning to look back at Kiba.

"...yes..." Kiba narrowed his eyes at Naruto. He wasn't about to go tell the principal or something, right? Blackmail?

"White, right?" the kid questioned further. Kiba nodded hesitantly.

"Well... there's a small white dog outside right now... and I think there's some people picking on it..."

Kiba's eyes opened wide and he ran to the window to look out. Sure enough, his dog was there... and there were some mean looking guys throwing stones at him.

"Akamaru! Shit!" Kiba yelled, racing toward the nearest exit, which, fortunately, was right next to them. Naruto followed closely behind him.

"HEY!! Leave him alone!!" Kiba yelled, charging towards his scared dog. He pushed pass the bullies and got to the poor animal, tucking him inside his shirt. But not before he noticed the two bruises on Akamaru's glossy coat. In a fury, Kiba twisted around and growled at the harassers, his animal instincts kicking in.

"Woah, dog boy. Calm down," one of the four guys said mockingly, putting his hands up in fake terror.

"Yeah, sorry we hurt your bitch," laughed another. Kiba snarled at the insult and ran blindly toward the one who said it. He was so used to being picked on that fighting was almost a part of his daily school life now. Before he could sink anything into the guy's flesh, he was knocked off his feet by the other losers. He fell back onto his spine with a loud _oomph_! The wind was completely knocked out of him.

_Heh, these guys are stronger than the ones that usually pick on me..._ Kiba thought with a grimace as he picked himself up. Glaring at each boy in turn, he charged again, but to no prevail. He was knocked down once more to the scornful laughter of the bullies. But before he had time to recover from his fall, they started throwing stones at him instead.

_Where are the stupid authority people when you need them?_ Kiba thought contemptuously, wiping dirt from his face and shielding himself from the flying stones. Suddenly, he heard a loud yell and the rocks stopped coming at him. Looking up, he saw the Uzumaki kid running towards him, his face alit with disgust.

He felt himself get pulled up onto his feet and felt a bit ashamed to be seen like this by a new kid. How pitiful must he seem? Is this the first impression he would have on him? He must seem like such a loser now...

"Hey, you guys! Four against one is sooooo cowardly, what's your problem? Need your little friends to guard your big baboon backs?" Kiba heard Naruto taunt.

"Hey!" Kiba whispered to him, apprehension evident in his voice, "What the fuck are you doing? Don't do that!"

Naruto turned to smile at him; a true, genuine smile that warmed the bottom of Kiba's heart, even in this tight situation. "Don't worry! I'm stronger than I look! And I can't just stand by and watch Kiba-kun, my first friend, get slaughtered by a bunch of BABOONS!" Here, Naruto turned and yelled that to the guys, his cerulean eyes glinting in the sun. "Yeah, you heard me! BABOONS!! MONKEYS!! That's what you people are!"

By now, a small crowd had formed around them, making the air very tense. Naruto could tell that he had snapped something inside the bullies because they were looking more menacing than ever. Gulping, Naruto patted Kiba on the back, reassuring him and himself.

"I'll take the two on the right, you get the two on the left, 'k?"

Kiba looked at the newbie, who at this very moment seemed... how should he put it... gallant, yeah, that's the word. Smiling, and finally deciding in his head that he liked this guy very much, Kiba nodded and flicked his nose, signaling that he was ready.

"Ready?" Naruto asked, a grin on his face too.

"When you are." Kiba replied. This time, he was actually looking forward to this fight. Why? Simple. Because this time...

He wasn't alone.

"GO!"

The two teens sped off towards their prey, a dangerous glint in both their eyes, and similar blissful smiles adorning both their faces... for they both found a good friend.

--------------------

REVIEW PLZ!! . PPLLLZZZZZZZZ!! . waahh!! if ur gonna alert this or fav it or something, PLZ TAKE UR TIME AND REVIEW!! even if itz a tiny _oh, great story_ or something!! TTTT i need loooooveeeee!!

**AN:** Heheheh, well, Naru-chan has already made Kiba's life better. Let's see how many other lives he can change:D YAY!

**Replies:**

Mistress of the Shadow Heaven- ADHD ppl r the COOLEST!! XD

Shadow Kitsune67- Ohhohohoh, there's gonna be a whole bunch of jealous Sasu in this story... MUAHAHAHAHA!!! and Gaara and Neji will appear very...dramatically...of course. :


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. Duuuhhhhhh

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Reply to Demented Little Angel:** You are one observant person! I was kinda hoping no one would point that out before I got to the next chapter (as in this chapter) but... u were too smart for meh! . lol Well, congrats, u caught naru's lil lie.

**AN:** Well, just had to answer that review first. Other replies will still be at the bottom. and... Enjoy!

_Chapter 3_

_Pant._

_Pant._

_Pant._

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, pretty good. You?"

Kiba smirked at the blond who was shaking dirt out of his golden locks. "Never better," Naruto replied, smirking back.

They had beat the guys up good, and were about to finish them off when school authorities _finally_ arrived. But of course, them being the victors, the situation wouldn't be in their favor so they had to skedaddle it out of there. Which was why they were on the other side of the school campus and also completely out of breath.

"You had me fooled at first, I thought you'd be one of those sickly, weak home schooled kids, but you put up a pretty good fight," Kiba praised.

"Heheheh...Uh... Kiba-kun... heheh..." Naruto stuttered sheepishly, his hand absentmindedly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Kiba asked, stopping his grooming of Akamaru's fur.

"Uhh... I kind of... uuhhh... lied... about the home schooling. Heheheh..." Naruto confided, his head hanging a bit in shame. Kiba's widened at this confession.

"...What?! Why?" Kiba bit back a yell, hurt that the person that he considered a friend had lied to him.

Naruto looked at Kiba sadly, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I'm sorry! Really! I just said that because... because..." He sniffed into his arm.

"You didn't seem to like me much and I thought my p-personality was annoying you... so I didn't want you to think I was n-naturally this way... I... I wanted to be your friend... I don't know what got over me... "

Kiba looked at Naruto in shock. He was this self-conscious and wanted a friend that badly? Feeling pretty bad himself that he was that hard on Naruto at first, he forgave him.

"Y-you'll still be my friend, r-right?" Naruto quietly asked, his fragile heart showing through the blueness of his eyes.

Kiba smiled and patted him on the head. "Heh, with the way you stood up for me, I have no choice, right, brat?"

Naruto grinned so widely at those words that Kiba was afraid his face would crack in two.

"So... Naruto... What school _did_ you go to?" Kiba inquired while lying back on the grass to stare up at the sky.

"Sand High."

"That prestigious school? Wow." Kiba whistled.

"I thought you were just playing along with my story at first, though, so I'm sort of glad that you're pretty stupid too."

"HEY! I ain't stupid, ya brat." Kiba glowered while Naruto laughed at his facial expression.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei _did_ already tell everyone where I transferred from," laughed Naruto. Kiba gave an _hmph_ and turned to the side seeking comfort in his dog. It wasn't his fault he never listened!

After a moment of silence, Kiba glanced over his shoulder at Naruto who was blissfully looking at all the wild flowers that surrounded him. Clearing his throat, Kiba asked, "Uhh, so Naruto, is the part about you moving here because of some weird business stuff true though?"

Naruto looked up from his nature studying and grinned. "Yepp, completely."

Kiba grinned back and for a while, the two new found friends just smiled at each other, enjoying the feeling of this tranquility. If Kiba had any gay feelings in him, he'd have fallen for Naruto then and there. But he didn't so he was just surprised that a kid like Naruto could look so... so... beautiful.

Unfortunately for someone else (who was currently bisexual) though, they caught a glimpse of Naruto sitting there in the pouring sunlight, his stunning smile gracing his features. And couldn't help their heart from fluttering a little.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

"We're late to class!" Naruto yelled as he dragged Kiba down the hallways, frantically trying to find class 2-7. "Auuggh!! The hallways are so confusing! Sand High was so much easier to navigate around!"

"You know, I could just lead us. You don't have to _drag_ me around," Kiba suggested exasperatedly.

Naruto huffed and gave a big "Fine!" as Kiba finally guided them down the correct hallway.

"This is all your fault Naruto. If you hadn't fallen asleep on the grass we wouldn't be late to afternoon classes."

"It's not _my_ fault the flowers and wind were so comfortable! And you were snoozing too so don't put the blame all on me!"

"Well, you fell asleep first! And because of the lack of anyone to talk too, I fell asleep too! So it's mostly your fault!"

"Well! You had your dog! Go talk to him! And you could have woken me up!"

"...It's still your fault!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"NU-UH!!"

"YUH-HUH!!"

"Your fault!"

"No, your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"YOUR FAULT!!"

Kiba felt himself grin at how they were bickering like lifelong buddies already. It had been a while since he had argued like this with a friend.

"Okay, kids. I don't care whose fault it is, just sit down."

Naruto and Kiba looked up, surprised that they had already entered the classroom and had succeeded in disrupting the class by their little show in the front of the room. Grinning bashfully at each other, they weaved through the desks and into their seats.

"Okay students, I see that we have a new student. Let me re-introduce myself then."

Naruto looked up and saw that at the front of the room was a curvy woman with wavy black hair and surprisingly red eyes.

"I'm Kurenai-sensei, and that's all you need to know. I'm your Art teacher." And with that short intro, Kurenai-sensei continued the art lesson.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Throughout the whole afternoon, Sasuke couldn't stop himself from staring at the blond. There was something mysterious about the kid... how is it that on his first day he already became the talk of the school as the-cute-little-guy-that-beat-up-a-bunch-of-bullies? If this went on, he would _seriously_ be a threat to the nice little high school life Sasuke had all planned out.

And before, when he saw Naruto glowing in the sunlight... ... that little thump in his chest surely wasn't a good sign at all... The kid just might give him a heart attack someday... for no apparent reason.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

"See you, Kiba! Ol' buddy ol' pal ol' friend!" Naruto waved at his dog-loving buddy with a happy grin on his face. Kiba shook his head in exasperation, but gave a wave back anyway, calling out "Whatever, Naruto!"

Naruto laughed as he turned and started the twenty minute trek to his apartment. Smiling to himself, he could feel that this city and environment would be a much better experience than Sand City...

Especially since no one here knows him or his past ...

----------------

Love's always welcomed! .

**Replies:**

shay072002- Yeeppp, Sasuke's status and ruling power is the only thing keeping him sane. lol

Anime Ruby Girl- Glad you liked it! Well, Kakashi knew about Kiba's dog because, as you can recall in chapter 1, this is already almost halfway thru the second semester, so like... he knows everyone's lil traits and personalities and stuffs already. :D And i love any school-ified Naruto stories! I'd love to check your story out!

Mistress of the Shadow Heaven- ::nod nod:: Yes, that makes perfect sense! Dang it, ADHD ppl should be able to move at 2x the speed too! that'll be awesome! XD

NoNoWriter- Heheheh, shiningly good looking naru is one of my favvv forms of naru! He's so cute! And hope this eased ur worries about naru and kiba getting killed. lol. i would _never_ do something harmful to my dear precious beloved naru and kiba::huggles them:: . lol

cgflower- AH! THE ANOYMOUS REVIEW BLOCK!!! darn it, i totally forgot about that thing... grrr!! thank for the heads up! and i'll try to make the chapters longer... but itz so hard to not share everything that comes out of my head the second i get it down on paper!! waah!


	5. Chapter 4

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Summary: **What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you... and your old still-not-over-yet crush is hitting on you... and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out before the situations he gets himself in drive him insane.  
**Setting:** High School mainly. and people's houses.  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru (main), GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ShikamaruXTenmari, and other small signs of affection between other pairs.  
**Warnings:** AU. Beware Uke!Naruto !! And simultaneously Cute!Naruto!! (dawww! cuddles him) and Yaoi!! Loads and loads of yaoi, especially centered towards our favorite blondie!! XD  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now, at least kukukuku)  
**E****stimated Length:** 20+  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Story plot is. Characters, nope. They belong to the holy god Masashi Kishimoto.

Most likely no original characters.

Chapter 4

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeep._

From under mounds of blankets of a messy twin-sized bed, a slightly tanned and nimble hand reached out and fumbled around on the bed-side table. The fingers traveled across the smooth wooden surface a few times before finally finding their target and slamming down on the alarm clock.

"with a high of 87 and a low of 45, this vast range of temperature will surely bring about an interesting day. Now on to DJ Danny with our morning program of—"

A grunt came out as the person realized they accidentally hit the radio button instead. The blankets were then thrown back to reveal a head of shocking yellow hair and still smoggy cerulean eyes.

"Euughh... stupid alarm clock..." He mumbled while rubbing the sleep form his eyes. Taking a glance at the clock, he saw that it was exactly 7:03. _Perfect,_ he thought, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips, _just enough time for my morning ritual!_

Which consisted of a shower, teeth brushing, complete ignorance of his unruly hair, and a bowl of ramen from his "morning" stash. Yes, he had a "lunch" and "dinner" stash too. It's not his fault ramen was so addicting!

With two minutes to spare before he had to head to school, he walked into his living room and checked his appearance in a full-body mirror.

He had the required button down navy blue long sleeves and gray necktie along with the long navy pants. But, with his rebellious nature and own twist to fashion, he had also put on an orange tee shirt underneath the unbuttoned long sleeves and an orange man-necklace along with orange shoelaces. Any one could tell his favorite color was orange, which was absolutely right.

Smiling with satisfaction and happy that he had time to eat ramen in the morning, he dusted some imaginary dirt off of his "uniform", gave himself a little compliment ("Looking good, Naruto!"), and walked out the door to start the twenty minute walk to school.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Sasuke inwardly braced himself as he got ready to step out of his car. He knew being all-powerful came at a price—which he's willing to pay (reluctantly)—but some days he just wishes he's not as super awesome as he is. Why can't popularity come quieter and less chaotic?

And a few less girls wouldn't hurt.

Sighing (inwardly, of course), Sasuke grabbed his things and got out of his car. Turning back to give his sleek black baby a pat and to lock the door, Sasuke quickly headed towards the front doors. Better to get it over with quickly. He could already see the mob.

_Oh stink_. This is the worst part.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Naruto arrived in time to see a huge crowd outside the school. Confused and still not used to the ways of Konoha High yet, he just stood there underneath the mob wondering if today was a gather-outside-the-school day. (-.-")

"Yo, Naruto!"

He turned around to see Kiba running towards him, and grins spread across both their faces. Obviously they haven't gotten over the new-friend concept yet.

"Heya Kiba. Is...is there another entrance to the school?" Naruto asked sheepishly, his hands positioned nonchalantly behind his back.

Kiba bonked Naruto over the head, his grin still in place. "What was the point of that tour yesterday then, fucker?" He laughed at the pout Naruto put on.

"It's only my second day! Give me a break, dog-face!"

Kiba gave Naruto a glare for the dog comment but let it slide. He _had_ called him a fucker. Making sure that he wasn't in any frantic girls' way, Kiba led Naruto towards the side entrance.

"What the heck was that mob for?" Naruto asked, his eyes still trained on the crowd of seemingly one hundred percent female population (with the stray male caught in the middle of the nightmare, trying to break free for oxygen).

Kiba shook his head in exasperation. "It's the Welcome-To-School-Every-Single-Fucking-Day welcoming party. Seriously, it happens almost every.single.mother.fucking.day! Really annoying by now."

Naruto laughed at the pinched up look of Kiba's annoyed face. "Welcome-To-School party? _Every_ day? Wow! For who, the principal? 'Cause then this school is extremely nerdy." Naruto snickered at the idea of welcoming the principal to school everyday, his hands holding his stomach in his mirth.

Kiba sighed, "No, man. It's all for that ass Uchiha. Lucky bastard."

Naruto looked up to the sky at that information.

"Uchiha?"

"Yeah."

"Uchiha..."

"Yes, yes." Kiba answered, his nerves wearing thin.

"... Uchiha?"

"God damn it, YES!" Kiba practically shouted at the blond. Naruto just slowly scratched his head.

"...Who's Uchiha?"

For that, Kiba tackled Naruto to the ground.

Naruto started laughing while rubbing his head where he had bumped on the grassy ground, "Sorry sorry. Heheh, just messin'. But seriously, who's that?"

"Do you not listen or observe or remember _anything_?" Kiba remarked, propping himself up to sit Indian style.

"Just tell me, jeez. Who in this school has captured the affection of all the female species?" Naruto asked jokingly. He sat with his elbows supporting his torso and his legs stretched out in front of him. He turned to the right to see if Kiba would answer any time soon.

"He's that icy bastard in our class. Black hair, black eyes, likes to glare? Remember now?"

The light bulb on top of Naruto's head finally _ping_'d and he exclaimed, "AH! That guy who glared at me yesterday for no apparent reason!"

Kiba snickered a bit as he held open the door that led into the school's east wing. "Heh, so you're already acquainted with his glare. Don't feel so special though, he gives everyone glares too."

Naruto stepped into the air-conditioned hallway and shivered a bit. Jeez, what's with schools and freezing their students' arms off?

"Seriously? Does he do anything else other than glare?"

"Hmmmm..." Kiba's eyes roved upwards as he pondered, trying to remember a time when the Uchiha showed any kind of emotion. "No. Nope."

"Wow... that's pretty stupid."

"Tell me about it."

"...It must be hard to keep that appearance on all the time, though," Naruto said thoughtfully, imagining himself glaring at everyone all the time. It truly seemed impossible.

Kiba snorted, "Tch, not for the Uchiha, no, he's too much of a stiff."

A minute of silence passed as Kiba continued to lead the blond towards their classroom. Kiba, thinking it was really weird that Naruto hasn't said anything for a whole minute, looked back at him with a quirked eyebrow.

He was greeted with piercing blue eyes and a furrowed brow.

"...What are you doing?"

"Trying to imitate Uchiha."

"...Why?"

"...'Cause I want to see how hard it is."

"...Dude, you're weird."

"Thanks, Kiba. You're a real friend," Naruto laughed, his face finally relaxing.

Kiba grinned, "Besides, you suck at it."

"Nu-UH!" Naruto yelled indignantly.

And that started a big competition between them over who could do an Uchiha-glare imitation better.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Naruto found that it was the second time in two days that he and Kiba walked into their class shouting at each other and being the center of attention. He hastily pulled Kiba to their seats and put his hand over his mouth to silence his still on-going banter.

"Sssssssshhh!! Everyone's staring and they'll think we're weird for debating over who can imitate Uchiha better!"

Kiba waved his hand in Naruto's face, his gesture uncaring. "Psh, like I care." And he glared like an Uchiha at him, a smirk on his face.

The challenge was once again taken up by Naruto, who hated to lose. Hence, the glaring contest resumed full blast.

Another five minute round of unblinking glares later, Kiba cheated and waved some of Akamaru's fur underneath Naruto's nose, making him sneeze and close his eyes. It really is impossible to sneeze with your eyes open, as Naruto now found out.

Kiba laughed loudly and raised his arms in victory, exclaiming to a sniffling Naruto, "HA! Best Uchiha imitator!"

Naruto growled at him, pinching his nose and still getting dog fur away from his face. "Nu-uh, youb stubid cheedah! That was so cheab!"

Kiba continued to laugh, especially since Naruto sounded so weird.

Naruto growled some more, giving Kiba a stern stare, "You dog-face, I'd totally have been the best Uchiha!"

"What's your problem?"

Naruto and Kiba both turned to look at the intruder. Naruto, still not familiar with anyone other than Kiba in his class, said the first thing that came to mind.

"Who are you?"

The girl, as Naruto noticed, had bright pink hair and large green eyes, accompanied by a fairly large forehead too.

She huffed at his rudeness and haughtily replied, "Haruno Sakura."

"Buzz off, Sakura," said Kiba, his annoyance with her clearly showing.

Sakura completely ignored him and continued, "Well, I heard you guys talking about Uchiha like he's some odd...thing... and I want you guys to stop. He's too good for guys like you to tease or whatever."

Kiba groaned as he placed his head on his desk. Here goes the president of the Uchiha Fan Club again, on and on about her precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

"So, seriously, stop being stupid," she finally finished with a flip of her hair.

"Thanks for that speech," Kiba said sarcastically, his eyes rolling in his head. "But why aren't you with your other fan clubbies at the front door trying to rape him?"

Sakura huffed again, turning to glare at him, "It's too hard. My strategy is to be in the classroom first and talk to him when he comes in the door."

Kiba listened to her rant about her 'brilliant' strategy for another few seconds before he gave up and started banging his head on his desk.

Naruto, on the other hand, had tuned out everything she had said, yet he sat real straight and stared at her the whole time. The flamboyantly pink hair on her head was sucking all of his attention towards it. Well, actually, just fifty percent; The other fifty was intrigued with her humongous forehead that seemed to shine underneath the lighting.

"Ah! There he is now!" she exclaimed, hastily whipping around to face the door. With a loud "Sasuke-kun!", she bounced off and latched herself to Sasuke's arm.

Other than her big forehead and obvious obsession with the Uchiha, Naruto thought she was quie attractive. Her green eyes were very charming.

"Haruno Sakura..."

"She's such a pain," Kiba groaned, his head in his arms.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

"You would not be_lieve_ the morning I had. First off, my hair would not cooperate at _all._ And when I went downstairs, I found out that my mom forgot my breakfast. And then... um...never mind about me, how about you, Sasuke-kun?"

Having ignored Sakura until then, Sasuke gave a noncommittal grunt at his name, not showing any sort of interest.

"...Well, anyways...after not having breakfast, that huge mob outside totally annoyed me. Didn't it annoy you, Sasuke-kun?"

Again, he gave a grunt to the persistent girl. It was as if she couldn't tell that she was what he thought was annoying at the moment. Having that huge head of hers, she should be able to realize that.

"So that brings me to this classroom. Because I know you hate people crowding you (_Oh good, she at least knew that_, thought Sasuke absentmindedly), I decided to wait for you here!"

Sasuke sat down at his desk, looking warily towards the front door. It wouldn't be long until the crowd of girls in front of the school realized he was missing from the rabble and then come running here.

"and then he was like 'Oh my God'..."

The girl was still carrying on, was she? Sasuke rubbed his temples, his handsome features furrowing into a slight frown. Seriously, if popularity could come without all these pitiful girls...

"...totally annoying. So he annoys you too, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura exclaimed a bit excitedly, hoping they had something in common.

Sasuke looked up at the chattering girl standing next to his desk. Apparently, she thought his head-rubbing was at whoever she was talking about, instead of the real reason; her... and most of her gender. He's had a lot of thought about this and his conclusion has been: girls don't listen to _anything_ when they're infatuated.

"So he and that new guy, Naruto Uzubaki whatever, were imitating you. Completely childish, right?"

Sasuke snapped his head towards the windows on the left, his gaze stopping on the tuft of blond hair that was peeking out from under Kiba's jacket (Naruto had made a real funny impression of Sasuke; Kiba had to cover his face in fear of his lungs bursting from laughing).

Sasuke turned back to the girl, who didn't seem to notice anything, and nodded distractedly. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Naruto's head emerge, laughing along with that dog lover. Kiba was almost the most unpopular guy at school; second to that fat guy...Chubby... no wait, Chouji. But at least Chouji had a friend; that lazy guy, Shikamaru. Sasuke heard he was some sort of genius or something. And he wasn't that unfortunate on the social ladder...he also heard that the head cheerleader, Ino, had a little something something for him.

But to befriend Kiba... the poor newbie probably underwent social suicide before even making any sort of first impression (other than 'cute!' and 'adorable!' and 'oh my god he can totally fight!'). Kiba was about as friendly as...well...a flea-bitten rabid dog. Not that Sasuke's ever talked to the guy before, but almost half the school says that, so it must be at least somewhat true. Good for Naruto, taming the wild beast, but it would be the cost of his acceptance into the fierce society that is Konoha High; in which Sasuke proudly wears the crown.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blinked. Unbeknown to him, his head had completely turned to the side so that now, he was staring straight at the two.

He quickly turned back to Sakura, who was staring at him quizzically. Giving his usual grunt, he noticed with relief that Sakura went back to her normal blabbering.

Looking towards the door again, he saw that some girls were trickling in, still squealing to each other. They all glanced hopefully at him when they sat down, maybe thinking in their poor pathetic heads that he'd go over to them and sweep them off their feet. Psh, fat chance of that.

"All right people, homeroom's starting. I've got great news."

--------------------

CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP feed me reviiewwwssss!!!!

**A/N**: not really a cliffhanger, but the REAL plot begins here. :D yay!

**Replies:**

_Anime Ruby Girl:_ Thanks for the advice, i hardly ever sort out my thoughts when i start a fanfic...maybe that's why i quit halfway through all of them... heheheh... BUT I WONT ON THIS ONE!! REALLY!!

_simple4u2_: ...u don't want to know the mental image you gave me with that plead. rofl! peas that were being pretty with sasuke and naruto and whipped creamm trying to catch them... aahhhhhhhh, that made me laugh.

_Yuuka-chan_: ...that's basically it. lol, kiba standing on the sidelines as a three-way tug-o-war goes on between neji, gaara, and sasuke. naruto's just gonna be ripped apart and still have no clue what's going on, cuz he's stupidly cute like that. lol but i won't make him COMPLETELY stupid...cuz those fics bother me. XD

see yal next time! XD


	6. Chapter 5

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Summary: **What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you... and your old still-not-over-yet crush is hitting on you... and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out before the situations he gets himself in drive him insane.  
**Setting:** High School mainly. and people's houses.  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru (main), GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ShikamaruXTenmari, and other small signs of affection between other pairs.  
**Warnings:** Beware Uke!Naruto !! And simultaneously Cute!Naruto!! (dawww! cuddles him) and Yaoi!! Loads and loads of yaoi, especially centered towards our favorite blondie!! XD  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now, at least kukukuku)  
**E****stimated Length:** 20+  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters and stuff belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story plot mine. XD  
Most likely no original characters.

**A/N**: I'm gonna be leaving on a 2 week trip to Alaska on Saturday, so I'm trying to get a bunch of chapters up before I go. :) So be grateful! throws happy flowers around

Chapter 5

_"All right people, homeroom's starting. I've got great news."_

Everyone turned to see Kakashi-sensei usher the last few girls in before closing the door behind them. He walked slowly to the middle of the room, one eye still an orange book which, upon reaching the desk, he swiftly whipped out of sight.

"Well, boys and germs," He began. The guys laughed while the girls huffed a bit. Ignoring the fact that it was kind of supposed to be the other way around, Kakashi continued, "I am proud to announce that the idea of an inter-school competition followed by a festival that Sakura-chan over there suggested a few weeks back has been approved of. The board of directors has been in contact with our neighbor schools to see who is interested in it, but there will definitely be a week or so set aside towards the end of the school year for this event."

At this news, everyone in the room cheered, except for Kiba who merely looked annoyed, Sasuke who was way above cheering, and Naruto who had no idea what they were talking about. Sakura blushed, nodding to some of her friends that were cheering.

Kakashi smiled (or appeared to smile since it really is hard to tell what he's expressing behind the mouth mask he always wears), "Now, there will be ten events that each school will compete in. There's long distance running, three-legged running, water polo which will be held in the giant pool in our natatorium, basketball, soccer, tennis, baseball, an academic decathlon for the smart ones, cooking, and a beauty pageant just for fun."

The majority of the room looked really excited now. Kakashi waited for the chatter to die down before continuing, "Sign up sheets will be posted almost everywhere. To sign up, you can sign yourself _or_ someone else. Or both. Or anybody, really. You can sign up anyone."

Everyone looked a bit puzzled at this information. Anyone? Then... wouldn't complete chaos ensue from that? How much people were going to be in the teams anyways?

"But there is a catch. There's a line after each name blank in which you have to explain why and how you think the person you signed up will benefit the team for whichever event. And after that, at least ten other people, after seeing the name up there, have to second your nomination and sign their name and student number in the provided space. The student number is so that we can track you down if it turns out you were just messing around," Kakashi smirked. Looking around the room, he lazily pointed at Sakura, who had timidly raised her hand.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, how many events is...a person allowed to be part of?" As she asked this, her eyes darted towards Sasuke who determinedly kept looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, "Hmmmm, good question, Sakura. I guess I forgot to mention it. The board has decided that each person can only be in five events. And they can only be in one event each day. The schedule will be out in a week, but I believe that the events will span over one week, where two events are held each day. So, if you actually get nominated for more than five, you can accept the ones that will allow you to do one on each day."

Sakura nodded at this information, looking satisfied. Another hand rose up and Kakashi pointed to them, "Yes, Hinata?"

"K-kakashi-sensei, um, do you h-have to accept the e-events if you are n-n-nominated?" asked a pale, shy girl with short black hair and strangely light lilac eyes.

"No, you don't have to."

Hinata gave an audible sigh and relaxed in her chair.

Another hand shot up into the air, waving around impatiently even though no one else's was up. Kakashi only got to twitch his arm up a bit before Naruto blurted out, excitement evident in his voice, "How many people are allowed on each team?!"

Kakashi scratched his head, thinking, "Hmm...I don't believe I've been told that...I guess I'll go find out and tell you later...or you can go ask the principal yourself."

He paused then, looking to see if anyone else had questions. Seeing no one's hand up, he clapped his hands together and announced to the class, "Okay! So, sign up and stuff. Now that that's out of the way, let's crack down on school work! Books, please!"

Everyone gave audible groans and grudgingly took out their English books.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

It was lunchtime and Naruto was hyper beyond any conceivable level of hyperness. He just couldn't stop the jitters from taking over his body. He twitched all over his cafeteria seat, his limbs never staying still for more than a second.

After five minutes of watching the blond jumping around, Kiba grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and steered him outside so he can spaz at a bigger place.

"Kiba, I'm seriously excited about this competition!" Naruto practically yelled in his face, a toothy grin in place. "Aw man, I sure hope I get to participate in five events, one on each day!"

Kiba snorted, laying down on his back, his arms acting as pillows so his head didn't really touch the ground. The grass swayed a bit from a light breeze.

"You? Get nominated by at least ten people for five events? That'll make it...fifty people. I don't think so! Sorry to break it to ya, but since you're my friend, you're not gonna be that popular."

Naruto sat down next to Kiba, his thumb in his mouth to calm his spasms a bit. It was always a bad habit of his to bite his thumb nails whenever he was excited.

"You're _that_ unpopular? Why though?" he inquired.

Kiba turned his head away from Naruto, his eyes shadowed by his cheek.

"I don't know... probably 'cause I'm a bastard."

Naruto looked at Kiba, his face softening. "No way, Kiba, that can't be it."

Kiba turned back to glare at Naruto, a bit agitated that he couldn't see the fact that he was as unwanted as a piece of crap, "What do y—"

"I think you're an awesome and interesting person...and a super good friend, Kiba," Naruto said around his thumb, his gaze on Kiba steady and honest.

Kiba's breath hitched. Never had he had someone say that to him, not since his friend, Shino, left a few years back.

"Naruto..." Kiba sat up, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. Naruto kept the gaze.

"...You're a good kid." And Kiba patted him on the head.

Naruto growled and tilted his head up, trying to bit Kiba's fingers. Kiba laughed, withdrawing his hand.

"You loser, Kiba, I'm not a kid!" Naruto shouted, his thumb finally leaving his mouth. "I'll have you knkow that I'm very mature and grown up...and handsome...and..."

Naruto fidgeted a bit, "and...and..."

Kiba raised his eyebrows, a smirk slowly growing on his face.

"And?"

"..." Naruto bit his bottom lip, still fidgeting.

"..."

Suddenly, he stood up with an anguished puff of air.

"Hold that thought! I can't think when I need to go pee! You wait right here!" and he sped off towards the school entrance, Kiba's laughter ringing in his ears.

Hastily pulling open the doors, Naruto ran down hallways, over stairs, past Sasuke who quirked an eyebrow as he zoomed by, and eventually, he found the men's room and burst inside.

Finally relieving himself and washing his hands, he walked back out, only to realize he had no idea where he was in the new school.

"Crap," He muttered as he ruffled up his already messy hair. Randomly picking a hallway to go down, he hurried on, hoping he got lucky and went the right way.

He looked around as he walked, noticing that this hallway was a bit different from the ones he was used to. He wasn't really sure if he passed it on the way to the bathroom since he was in such a hurry, so he kept going. After walking a bit, he came to the conclusion that these were the science labs that the juniors and seniors used. They were fairly creepy and Naruto could have sworn he saw something slither across the floor.

He was so absorbed in observing the glasses full of dead animals on display in the windows that he didn't look when turning a corner, which resulted in him crashing into someone, sending Naruto flying back onto his bum.

Naruto winced as he rubbed his sore backside, "Owwwww..."

"I'm so sorry, you okay?"

Naruto looked up and his jaw almost dropped. Before him was—

------------------------------

TBC!! U MUST REVIEW!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! dangles cliffhanger in ppl's faces

**Replies:**

_stormyblues:_ Oh, don't worry, Sasuke will be a _very_ **direct** annoyance...muahahahahahahhaa, as soon as our lil naruto here captures more of his oh so seme heart XD

_UnseelieDarkness: _Nothing rated under M?! _le gasp!_ naughty naughty person! lawl, just kidding. but thanks for the review, that totally one-upped my spirit. XD iono, maybe it'll eventually become M...dun dun duuunnn!!

_ChibiLover123_: Of course he's gonna have friends!! and they'll each have a very special bond wiv him, because who could NOT love naruto::ruffles his hair::

_Shipet100:_ Lawl, YAY! I helped wiv writers block!! TAKE THAT, u stupid evil square!! (get it, get it? block? square? XD gawd, i'm a genius.) Everyone: uhh...no.

_Inuzukaluv_: Wow, i believe you reviewed...5 times. ::in awe:: Here, a cookie for your efforts::tosses you a double chocolate fudge cookie:: And thanks! I think the Naruto and Kiba friendship is the bestest one around!!! XD

**That's all, folks!**


	7. Chapter 6

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Summary: **What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you... and your old still-not-over-yet crush is hitting on you... and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out before the situations he gets himself in drive him insane.  
**Setting:** High School mainly. and people's houses.  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru (main), GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ShikamaruXTenmari, and other small signs of affection between other pairs.  
**Warnings:** Beware Uke!Naruto !! And simultaneously Cute!Naruto!! (dawww! cuddles him) and Yaoi!! Loads and loads of yaoi, especially centered towards our favorite blondie!! XD  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now, at least kukukuku)  
**E****stimated Length:** 20+

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters and stuff belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story plot mine. XD

Most likely no original characters.

_Chapter 6_

Before him was this gorgeous guy with long, black hair and light, lilac eyes (which seemed sort of familiar to Naruto, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it). He had a plain white headband covering most of his forehead, and his eyes were looking straight into Naruto's, concern evident in them.

"You okay?" He repeated, offering him a hand. Naruto took it hesitantly, a light flush on his cheeks.

"Y-yes, I'm okay. Sorry about that, I-I was entranced by the corpses, heheh..." said Naruto sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his head by habit.

The guy nodded, "It's quite alright. You a sophomore?" And he gave Naruto the once-over, making Naruto blush a bit more. Oohh, this guy was obviously gay.

"Y-yeah, I am. Name's Naruto," he said, eyeing the guy back (though not as noticeably). The guy didn't detect it, as his eyes were still fixed on Naruto's lithe body.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Neji. Hyuuga Neji. I'm a junior," he held his hand out and Naruto shook it, his blush deepening once again. Neji's skin was really soft and warm...and Naruto could think that without feeling revolted because, you see, he had long since discovered he had been bisexual.

"Well, see you later, Naruto-kun," Neji said as his hand left Naruto's and he walked past him.

Naruto stood still for a second, still a bit shocked at meeting such a gorgeous man, before whirling around and hurrying after Neji.

"Ne— Hyuuga-san!" he yelled, making him turn around quizzically, a slender eyebrow raised.

Naruto squirmed, his shoes scuffing the floor, "Um...um, I'm a bit lost, so can you point me in the direction of...the school yard?"

"You new here?" Neji asked, his eyes glinting in amusement.

"Yeah, came yesterday. The school's still very confusing," Naruto laughed at his own lack of memory power. Neji nodded in understanding.

"Well, in that case, let me take you there instead. And I'll give you a tour on the way, shall I?" he offered politely, a smile on his lips.

"You can, but I won't guarantee I'll remember anything the next day!" Naruto joked, a bright grin on his face too.

Neji laughed, his whole face lighting up. Naruto's eyes widened. Wow this guy was polite _and_ supremely good looking. You don't find that very often!

"Just follow me. You were sort of going the right direction before," Neji told him, motioning for Naruto to start walking.

Naruto smiled warmly at him, his own heart equally as warm. He had a good feeling about Neji...they would definitely become friends.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

"And that's the scenic path to the school yard from the science labs," Neji said, opening the doors for Naruto and following him out into the sunny outside.

"Thanks a bunch! I don't know _where_ I'd be wandering around at if I hadn't bumped into you! Literally!" laughed Naruto, who spotted Kiba laying on the same patch of grass. Akamaru had joined him in Naruto's absence and Kiba was idly stroking his back.

Neji noticed Naruto looking over to Kiba and the cogs in his brain started whirling.

"Hey, Naruto-kun...are you the cu (**A/N:** hint- pronounced Q) — uh, the guy that beat up a bunch of bullies on your first day?"

Naruto looked back at Neji, his grin still in place.

"Yeah, I beat those baboons up nice and good!"

Neji now looked upon Naruto in a new light, highly impressed that such an...innocent looking kid could fight like that.

"Am I amazing or what?" Naruto joked, his cerulean eyes flashing under the sun.

Neji was enthralled. This new kid was...unique. Not only in his appearance (I mean, come on. How often do you see a blond haired, blue eyed guy in Japan? Though he had to admit, their part of town was a bit...full of these oddly colored people, but whatever.), but also in his attitude. His kind of purity wasn't very common these days.

How did Neji know he was pure? Well, he sort of figured it out when Naruto just looked confused when Neji introduced the toilet stalls as the black market. His joke had fallen flat on his face, but it had shed light on how clean and untainted Naruto's mind was. Well, partly clean and untainted. It just so happens that he giggled (very prettily, Neji might add) when he called the infirmary the Make Out Room. So he knew _those_ things, at least.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Neji was brought back from his musings as Naruto called his name.

"Please, call me Neji. No need to be so formal."

Naruto grinned. "Sure thing Neji! Man, the whole formal thing made me feel a bit odd, it was soooo not me! Well, anyways, see ya then!" He turned around and started walking towards Kiba, who had spotted them both.

Making his mind up quickly, Neji reached out and took Naruto's hand in his, successfully stopping him in his tracks.

Naruto blushed as he looked down to their joined hands for a fleeting moment before Neji let go.

"Sorry, but, I was wondering...I have this party going on this Saturday at my place. A lot of people are going to be there and I thought you and... Kiba-kun might like to come as well. You know, you being new and all. It might be a good way to meet new people," Neji offered, looking a bit anxious despite this being something he did quite often. Yes, he's invited guys over to his house a few times.

"Um..." Naruto scratched his head, thinking. "Sure, I guess. As long as it's not between eight to ten. I have work then. But I guess I'm free the rest of the time. But I don't know about Kiba though. I'll ask him."

Neji nodded in agreement, counting in his head the amount of people he's going to have over.

"What's your address?"

Neji reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small gel pen and some note cards with science notes on one side. Flipping one over, he wrote down his address and handed it over to Naruto.

"It's at eleven, so you can come. We're having pizza and games and other stuff. I'll see you there?"

Naruto nodded, pocketing the note card. Neji smiled and waved before turning around and walking back inside.

A tad dazed at the invitation, Naruto blankly walked back to Kiba whose slitted eyes were on Neji's retreating back.

"Hey Naruto," said Kiba once Naruto had situated himself down next to him. "What did Hyuuga want?"

"Oh, I kinda lost my way so he helped me. By the way, we're invited to a party this Saturday."

Kiba's eyes widened in shock, "P-party?"

Naruto nodded, leaning back onto the grass. "I'm going. How 'bout you?" He observed Kiba to see his reaction.

"We can make new friends!"

He still looked a bit taken aback.

"Party...at Hyuuga's?" Kiba slowly drawled, trying to think of any reason that this party was a trap or something or other.

Naruto nodded again.

Not being able to think of a valid reason not to, Kiba sighed.

"I'll go, I'll go."

Besided, he couldn't leave Naruto all alone at that party...especially with _Hyuuga_. Kiba didn't trust him...not at all...

Naruto let out a puff of breath that he wasn't even aware of holding. He grinned, thumping Kiba good-heartedly on the back.

"Good! You want his address? Or I could walk over to your house and we can go from there. Or the other way around."

"No way, man. I'm not _walking_ all the fucking way!"

"...Then what?" asked Naruto, confused. He certainly had no other means of transportation.

"I have a driver's license, you dimwit!" Kiba said, taking his card out from his back pockets and waving it around Naruto's dumb struck face.

"...Oh my GOD, KIBA!!" Naruto suddenly yelled, his eyes lighting up. Several people in the vicinity turned their heads.

"Why didn't you tell me SOONER?!"

"...You didn't ask," Kiba stated, grinning. "Besides, I don't usually drive anyways. But I am allowed to borrow my mom or my sis's car sometimes."

"I totally forgot that tenth graders can usually drive! This is such a discovery!" Naruto bolted up and got thunked on his head for being stupid. Wearing his trade mark grin again, he nudged Kiba with his shoulder.

"Hey hey, you'll have to drive us everywhere now!"

Kiba laughed, shaking his shaggy hair in exasperation. Jeez, Naruto can be such a kid sometimes.

"Sure thing. Where do you live?" Kiba asked, wagging his eyebrows jokingly.

"Um..." said Naruto, searching his pockets for a writing utility. "Uhh...I don't have a pencil."

Just then, the school bell rung coincidentally, signaling the end of lunch and a two minute period to make it back to the classrooms.

"Well, I'll give it to you in class," said Naruto, standing up. He dusted himself off while Kiba said bye to Akamaru. That being done, they walked side by side to their classroom, their friendship as strong as iron. Actually, a lot stronger than even that.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Sasuke was annoyed.

It all started sometime after he watched that gaywad Hyuuga and the newbie walking past the Infirmary. And Hyuuga just _had_ to make some bad gay sexual joke.

He really hated Hyuuga. It was either his overall gayness or the fact that he was the second in running for popularity, _despite_ the fact that he's openly _gay_. A constant threat to his throne.

Not that he's against gays. No, he really wasn't. He kind of considered himself bisexual anyway. Well, actually he didn't really like guys. Or girls for that matter. Some would call that asexual or something retarded like that just to be funny, but he didn't want to phrase it that way. He'd call himself just plain picky. No one could possibly match up to his perfection anyway.

Now that he's discussed his sexuality inside his head, he could rant some more about Hyuuga.

Well, Hyuuga was just plain agitating. The way he strutted around, practically waving the rainbow flag around, and _still_ managing to be so popular while he, Sasuke, had to pretend (horribly and unconvincingly [but not to the fan girls -.-) to have even a _millimeter_ of interest in girls, make everything about him all the more annoying.

And how, Sasuke noticed, he was surrounded by real friends while he was just pummeled relentlessly by hordes of crazy girls who were too dumb to realize he despised them.

At least Sasuke had the teachers on his side though. Yes, he was a favorite of most teachers. Except the principal, who didn't really dislike him, but didn't love him either. But whatever. She didn't favor anyone. Whoever impressed her would be a real something.

Anyway, back to Hyuuga. He is just so IRRITATING! His polite yet strong way of talking (which was _obviously_ a façade), the way he already has his life set out for him (just because of that _fate _of his and some meek family connections...but Sasuke could play that game too, and even better than him), the way he thinks _any_ half gay guy would fall for him... and his corny jokes! Ooooohhhh, his jokes really annoy Sasuke! How stupid is the blond for giggling (very prettily, Sasuke would hesitantly second Hyuuga's opinion) at something that..._stupid_?!

"Sasuke-kun?"

Oh Kami-sama, that girl is talking to him again. And he was having so much fun fuming to himself.

"Yes, Haruno-san?"

Sakura squealed, rarely getting Sasuke to speak. This was a once in a lifetime chance to show Sasuke her caring side and he'll surely fall deeply in love with her!

"Are you okay? You were kind of staring off into space and grimacing."

Sasuke just 'Hn'd and Sakura's attempt was left in the dust, as was Sasuke's previous thoughts, for just then the doors banged open and Naruto, followed by Kiba, came rushing through, crashing in a heap a second before the tardy bell rang.

Panting, Naruto stood up first and offered a hand to Kiba, who gladly took it and helped himself up.

"Ah, I see, are we doing a Romeo and Juliet scene, boys?"

Naruto and Kiba whirled around to erupting laughter to see Kurenai-sensei standing in the doorway, her hands on her dainty hips.

"Sorry, sensei," Kiba mumbled, a slight pink coloring his cheeks. Surprisingly, this went by unnoticed by Naruto who decided then and there he'd bother Kiba about it the rest of the day.

"It's quite alright. Now, if you would please go back to your seats..." Kurenai stated, her gaze stern.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's collar and dragged him off to their seats, Naruto still highly amused.

"Okay, class begins now."

------------------------------------

i live for review, ppl. REVIEWS::chomp chomp chomp::

**Replies:**

_Jurt:_ I totally agree. NejiNaru, GaaNaru, and SasuNaru are by far the best pairings ever (SasuNaru being the best, in my opinion :D), and when they're all happening at the same time...kukukuku!! that's where i come in to release my wild imagination on them!! XD

_Yuuka-chan_: Very analytical, but sorry, itz Neji. :D I see him more of the gentlemanly type compared to the other two... XD

_shipet100_: I labored for days on end!!! plz spare my life::begs on hands and knees:: XD

_Mistress of the Shadow Heaven_: LOL, i don't understand why _anyone_ would not check their email, but i guess ppl these days are all into...texting...and aim...and whatnot...::sounds like an old hag:: XD And i'm flattered! I mean, now i've helped wiv writers block AND gave someone inspiration for a whole story! omg, i'm so influencial! XD


	8. Chapter 7

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Summary: **What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you... and your old still-not-over-yet crush is hitting on you... and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out before the situations he gets himself in drive him insane.  
**Setting:** High School mainly. and people's houses.  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru (main), GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ShikamaruXTenmari, and other small signs of affection between other pairs.  
**Warnings:** Beware Uke!Naruto !! And simultaneously Cute!Naruto!! (dawww! cuddles him) and Yaoi!! Loads and loads of yaoi, especially centered towards our favorite blondie!! XD  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now, at least kukukuku)  
**E****stimated Length:** 20+  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters and stuff belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story plot mine. XD

Most likely no original characters.

_**A/N:** Dear readers,_

Well, be reaalllyyy grateful updates are this fast these day. cuz i promise you, it won't be once school start. or after this week, actually. cuz i'm going on a 2 week trip. so see ya people. i might get one or two more chapters in before i go, though. so pray...PRAY!! and i might. :D

_Oh yes, and I apologize for any spelling mistakes in the previous chapters and in chapters to come. I do read my chapters over, but I can't seem to catch every last one...rawr! It's so frustrating when I go back and read through something and find so many errors!!! GRRRR!!_

_Anyways, so enjoy. :D_

_Love,  
Sern_

_Chapter 7_

"AAALLLLLRIIIGHHTTTTT!!! IT IS TIME FOR CLASSS AGAIIINNNN!!!"

Naruto winced and wrinkled up his nose. The large man was yelling right next to him. His head now felt like jelly and his ears felt like muck. He poked his pinky into his right ear, the one that took most of the damage. Twisting it around, he gave the sensei a cold glare which quickly turned into an eye watering grimace as the man flashed a million volt "Nice Guy" smile at Naruto (or so he calls it).

Naruto had been completely taken aback when he had first met Might Guy, their gym teacher. It was yesterday. He was greeted with a vice-like grip on each shoulder and a spine breaking hug. Guy-sensei almost cried in happiness of having another "youthful mind to guide along the path of righteousness and hard work"...or so he said.

"Gym class!" Guy-sensei took a deep breath, smiling contently at the scent of sweat and labor evident in the musky basketball court air.

Naruto sweat-dropped as Guy took a few more lungfuls of air. He was getting way too high off of other's perspiration...

"Well," Guy-sensei clapped his hands, apparently collecting enough sweat in his respiratory system.

"Let's practice for the upcoming competitions, shall we?" he said gleefully, a twinkle in his eye.

Everyone took a step back.

Might Guy was not always this creepy. Well, his huge hairy eyebrows were, but he, overall, wasn't. But today, with the joy of directing young minds into hard tasks, along with his god-awful green, full body spandex jumpsuit_ thing_ and his sweat induced hype, he was a frightening person to behold. Oh yeah, plus his eyebrows today too. You can't ever forget those...

Naruto gave a great shudder as he looked at Guy-sensei's brows...really, those things just _begged_ for a hallucination where they wriggled around, alive, like great big hairy caterpillars...

Naruto shivered again, pushing the image out of his head.

"Today, we will be focusing on basketball and tennis. Okay, everyone, split up. Tennis players, over to the doors," said Guy, pointing to a set of doors that most likely led to tennis courts. "Basketball players, here. Now, people! Move those legs!"

The students split up so quickly it was like their feet were on fire. No on wanted to make him mad...

Guy-sensei could have just said girls to tennis and boys to basketball because that's precisely what happened. Naruto counted the guys as the girls ran over to the door, awaiting Guy-sensei to get them started. For the guys, there was him, Kiba, this chubby dude that was eating chips, a guy with a high ponytail (Kinda weird, mused Naruto. But this was Japan. Weird hairdos were everywhere so he just assumed he was a manga fan or something), several other people that looked quite ordinary, and the Uchiha.

Naruto had heard so many Uchiha-bashing stories from Kiba that he felt a bit cold towards him too. It's not like his face did anything to disprove the rumors. Not that his expression was ugly, because it most certainly wasn't. Quite a charming face, in fact, Naruto admitted. Too bad he brooded all the time, or he could look even better, Naruto was sure of it. But nevermind that. The point was, Naruto wasn't sure if deeming the Uchiha as a bastard before even talking to him was fair.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, pushing the guilt away. There really was nothing to feel guilty for...really.

Starting to talk to Kiba, he missed the look from Sasuke, which happened just a moment after Naruto turned around. The gaze held for a split seconded before vanishing too.

"Okay, boys! Let's play a game and see how each of you fair!" Guy exclaimed, the basketball spinning endlessly on his finger.

He then split the guys up. Naruto, Kiba, the ponytailed guy, and a few other insignificant people were up against the rest and Uchiha.

"Starters are...Sasuke and Shikamaru," Guy ordered.

Sasuke stepped up wordlessly. The ponytailed guy, apparently named Shikamaru, lazily walked up too, his calculating eyes on Sasuke.

"One...two...Three..._tweeeettt_!" Guy blew the whistle and threw the ball straight into the air.

Sasuke leapt up when the ball came down, grabbing onto it while Shikamaru didn't even move, his eyes the only thing that followed the ball. Probably to maker sure it doesn't hit him.

Sasuke dribbled it to the other side, successfully swerving around anyone who stood in his way. He passed Naruto, who was just standing there staring, mouth slightly agape, with a gush of wind. Taking aim and shooting with precision, the ball swooped into the basket perfectly. The girls erupted into cheers, despite the fact they were supposed to be following Guy out into the tennis courts.

Naruto was surprised. The usually stoic boy was a natural at basketball. His moves were perfect, without flaw...

Naruto's competitive blood boiled inside him.

"I'm gonna beat him," Naruto hissed to Kiba out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes glinted dangerously. Kiba shrugged, not really into basketball anyways.

Naruto saw that Sasuke was in possession of the ball again. He dribbled it over, his expression set and still a bit blank.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Sasuke let the feeling of the ball flow through his every pore. He looked around at all the losers who stood no chance against him, whatsoever. Especially the lazy ass that just stood off to the side the whole time; or that new kid who stood there like an idiot when Sasuke had passed him. Smirking (on the inside), Sasuke dribbled on, overly confident in himself.

_Almost there...swerve...fake...another swerve..._Sasuke had passed everyone again with no problem. He stopped running and looked at the hoop, envisioning the ball going through it a second later. He took the ball into his hands and...

...found out it wasn't in his possession anymore. Whirling around, he was the blond dribbling it just a few feet away, grinning that irritating grin of his.

Sasuke growled, not wanting to be out-played by some newbie. He ran at Naruto who ran too, towards the other goal.

Everyone just watched in shock. No one ever took the ball from Uchiha before...not that he played often, but when he was forced to, he was king of the court.

Sasuke continued chasing after the blond who was putting up a pretty good fight. It was making the situation more and more frustrating.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Naruto kept trying to score, but Sasuke always, somehow, got in the way. Gritting his teeth, he tried again and again, but never achieved more than aiming the ball.

After seven minutes of intense stealing and dodging, both players became weary.

Sasuke took a big breath, his glare on the blond staying steady.

"Give it up, loser."

The first words he had ever said to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, still avoiding the attempts being made to grab the basketball away.

"No way! You give up, bastard."

The first words he ever said back to Sasuke.

The crowd could feel the spark between the two igniting then and there. They were _not_ going to get along...

The stubbornness of both boys kept them determinedly in the game, their tries never stopping.

Finally, Naruto accidentally let the ball slip from his fingers and Sasuke caught it, a triumphant smirk on his face. (Yay expression! XD)

Naruto gave an anguished yell and chased after Sasuke.

Too bad he didn't notice that during their little match, one of his shoelaces had untied itself and was now flapping around dangerously. So naturally, Naruto tripped on it with a small "Eep!"

Sasuke turned around just in time to see the blond falling, wide eyed, into him.

With similar _oomphs_, they both fell to the ground.

Kiba and several observing girls gasped.

The position they had fallen into was quite...suggestive. Naruto was sprawled across Sasuke's body in a forty five degree angle, his hair tickling Sasuke chin. Sasuke's hand was placed conveniently on Naruto's bum (which was quite perky, Sasuke discovered). The fact that both boys' shirts were riding up just made the scene so much more intimate.

Sasuke instantly snapped his hand away and roughly pushed Naruto off, growling.

Kiba ran over to Naruto, helping him stand up. He gasped and Sasuke looked to where he was staring at.

Naruto's knee was skinned and bleeding quite profusely.

Naruto clenched his teeth in pain. Funny how the deeper cuts hurt less than simple stuff like a paper cut or, in his case, a scraped knee.

"Tch, served you right for bowling me over, loser," Sasuke mumbled, getting up.

Naruto and Kiba both snapped their heads up to glare at Sasuke.

"Bastard! You feel me up and _that's_ what you say?" Naruto accused, his eyes watering a bit from the pain.

Sasuke flushed, remembering how soft the grope had felt...

Naruto, though, mistook the red as more anger, and in turn, he got angrier too.

"What the heck's your problem, for fuck's sake? Can't you see I'm INJURED here?! INJURED?! While you seemingly got by with no bodily harm at ALL?! And it's not like I _wanted_ to crash on top of your sorry ass!" Naruto yelled, wanting to punch the bastard's face in.

Sasuke just 'hn'd, turning around and walking away. He was a bit surprised at the outburst. No one, not even the most rebellious guys, had ever shouted to him like that before. Not even his family.

He refuses to apologize though. He never apologizes to _anyone_.

But, His knee did look rather painful...

However, never would an Uchiha stoop as low as _apologizing_. As far as he's concerned, they were always right, no matter what. And if someone says otherwise, they're gonna talk to their lawyer.

Sasuke sat down on a bench while he watched Guy-sensei help the boy leave the gym, probably on their way to the infirmary.

He didn't feel guilty. No, not at all. Who cared if he added insult to injury? He's always been like this.

But then, Sasuke pictured Naruto's tear-filled eyes...and he almost felt sorry for the poor guy. Almost. He didn't really.

Really...

-------------------------------------

**A/N**: awwwwww, sasuke's feeellinnnggggg stuff for naruto. xD i was so annoyed that i hadn't written any sort of Sasuke and Naruto contact yet that i just had to make this happen. :D YAY SASUNARU!!

REVIEW!!!! or i will make guy sensei take naruto away and violate him. muahahahahhaahahah!!! and i know noone wants that to happen...::evil snicker:: so review. ::glare::

**Replies**:

_yjyj(anon): _oohhh, i hate those stories where naruto's all weak. itz sooo not like him to be weak. and gaara will be introduced...sort soon. pretty soon. i think. :D

_Shipet100_::thanks the heavens:: i'm gonna LIIIIIVVVVEEEEE::runs around naked:: XP

_ChibiLover123_: All the good guys are gay because, how can they be good _wivout _being gay?! ...did that make sense? lol. XD


	9. Chapter 8

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Summary: **What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you... and your old still-not-over-yet crush is hitting on you... and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out before the situations he gets himself in drive him insane.  
**Setting:** High School mainly. and people's houses.  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru (main), GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ShikamaruXTenmari, and other small signs of affection between other pairs.  
**Warnings:** Beware Uke!Naruto !! And simultaneously Cute!Naruto!! (dawww! cuddles him) and Yaoi!! Loads and loads of yaoi, especially centered towards our favorite blondie!! XD  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now, at least kukukuku)  
**E****stimated Length:** 20+

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters and stuff belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story plot mine. XD

Most likely no original characters.

**A/N:** _Dear Readers:_

_Sorry, but i think i can only get this chapter out before i leave...in counts on fingers three hours for alaska, then canada, then seattle. Yeah. SORRY!!! . I'll be back in two weeks, and i'll be taking a notebook with me so i can keep working on it. See yal later!_

_Mucho Luv,  
__Cabbage/Sern_

_Chapter 8_

Naruto grimaced as alcohol was applied to his knee.

_That stupid bastard, if he wasn't so stubborn this never would have happened_, though Naruto, wincing as a really sensitive part was lathered in disinfectant.

"Ow, Shizune-san! That hurts!" Naruto whined to the school nurse, whom he just met.

Shizune's black eyes locked onto Naruto's blue, tear-filled ones. Softening up, she dabbed a bit gentler.

"So, Naruto, right?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

Naruto nodded as his eyes looked back to his knee, which was shining red and orange.

"You're new here, right? I've never seen you before," Shizune scrunched up her eyes, trying to get a piece of dirt off his glistening knee.

"Yeah, started yesterday."

_Yesterday..._Naruto thought. It seemed like a whole bunch of stuff had happened since then.

"How do you like the school so far?"

Naruto pondered that for a while. "I guess, it's okay. Kinda weird though. It's so hard to make friends here. Well, compared to my old school, not really, but over, it's still kinda hard."

Shizune smiled at the kid. "Have you made a friend yet?"

"Yeah!" Naruto instantly brightened up. "His name's Inuzuka Kiba. He's awesome! And he's got the cutest dog!"

Nodding, Shizune searched in her medical bag for a block of gouge. "Anyone else?"

She was kind of feeling like his therapist or something.

"Um...sort of, I guess," Naruto said slowly, wondering if Neji was considered a friend yet. He hadn't really talked to him that much... and they had just met _today_...

"H-Hyuuga Neji."

At this news, Shizune felt a bit surprised. Kiba, whom she had the impression of a loner who no one liked (he always visited the infirmary, poor thing), and Neji, a perfect gentleman whom _everyone_ liked? That sure was a strange combination of friends...

"How'd this happen?" She asked, gesturing towards Naruto's knee. He wasn't involved in a tug-o-war between friends, was he?! Or worse, what if Kiba and his dog attacked Neji, but Naruto, being the heroic person he was (she assumed), he would jump in front of Neji, protecting him, and saying dramatically, "Stop! I will be _both_ your friends, so please stop fighting!" And then he'd tear up and both boys would feel warmed to the bottom of their hearts and then—

"Tch, tripped on my shoelaced during basketball practice," Naruto pouted embarrassingly, interrupting Shizune's wandering mind. She shook her head a bit, clearing any straying thoughts, and looked up at the cute kid. He had his arms folded defiantly across his chest, his cheeks puffed up indignantly. Awwww, it was hard to believe he was a high school student; he seemed more like a little kid, all adorable and sugar-coated and as pure as can be.

Naruto winced as Shizune pulled hard on the bandages, securing the gouge pad over his knee.

"There, you're all patched up."

She gave Naruto's leg a pat and stood up, walking back to her desk. "You can stay here 'til the bell rings. School's almost over anyways."

Naruto nodded just as the door slid open.

"Shizune-sensei. Lee got hurt again," said a smooth, familiar voice.

Naruto looked over to the doorway and was pleasantly surprised. There stood Neji, in all his pretty-boy glory, who was supporting a boy with an awful bowl haircut...and huge eybrows...though not as huge as Guy-sensei's. Actually, other than the absence of that green jumper (because of school uniform codes), he looked quite like Guy-sensei...almost like his kid or something.

Naruto shivered. _Two_ Might Guys...hopefully this one's personality wasn't as weird and... flamboyant as Guy's.

Neji set the boy down on a bed. Lee, as Neji had called him, seemed to be bleeding from his knuckles, which looked pretty beaten up already since he already had bandages wrapped around them. Shizune quickly brought more medical equipment and started working on Lee, scolding him for "acting rashly" and stuff.

Neji spotted Naruto and smiled, walking over to the blond.

"what a coincidence, Naruto-kun. Fancy meeting you here. What happened to the awesome guy who beat off four bullies at once?" Neji joked, glancing at Naruto's bandaged knee.

"Hey! I had help from Kiba too! And...I tripped, that's why! Skinned my knee," Naruto pouted, looking quite adorable. Neji smirked, taking notice of how Naruto obtained a most delectable shade of pink on his cheeks. The kid was so easy to tease.

"Tripped. Over nothing?" he inquired further.

Naruto's blush deepened. He mumbled something incoherent, twisting the bed fabric between his fingers.

"Pardon?" Neji smirked wider, enjoying the full out blush on his face.

"No..." said Naruto, a little bit louder.

"Oh? And what, may I ask, was it that you tripped on?" Neji could tell the memory was embarrassing him.

"...my shoelaces, okay?" Naruto sulked, turning away to shield his tomato of a face from Neji. Tch, the guy probably enjoyed making him embarrassed. He just _had_ to make him admit his clumsy mistake.

Neji chuckled, seeing the red on Naruto's ear.

"I hope you didn't crash into anyone; with your grace, that might be fateful. Good thing I survived our previous collision," Neji teased, not realizing he had hit a sore spot.

Naruto flinched.

"So what if I knocked that bastard over? He deserves it!! How dare he say that it _served me right?!_ One day, I'm gonna kick his sorry ass and he'll be...sorry! That feelingless... no good...stupid...bastard...felt me up...bastard...call _me_ a loser...tch...bastard..." Naruto trailed off, grumbling to himself.

Neji's ears stopped functioning at "felt me up". Some guy...felt Naruto up? He wanted to get to him first, dammit!

"Who uh...felt you up?" he asked, trying to make his intentions as subtle as possible.

"W-wha?" Naruto asked, snapping from his reverie. He had been plotting the many ways to prank the pants off of Uchiha...no...that's too polite, he's going to call him...Sasuke-bastard. Yes. That was just an expression, by the way.

"Who felt you up?" Neji repeated, eyes blazing (on the inside). He was going to have a talk with whoever did; he saw Naruto first. Naruto was his new target.

"Oh uh um..." Naruto stuttered, feeling a bit discomfited.

"Um...Uchiha Sasuke. I don't think he meant for it though..." Naruto squirmed.

_Uchiha Sasuke... _Neji completely stopped listening after Naruto had said the name. _Hmph, never took him to be that kind of person, but whatever. I'll make sure he doesn't get to Naruto first..._

Far from the infirmary, still on the bench of the basketball course, Sasuke felt a chill run up his spine. Someone was plotting behind his back...

But in this case, it was two. One to "prank his pants off" and one to stop him from "getting to Naruto first". Not that he wanted to get to Naruto.

For now.

------------------------------

TBC!! at least 2 weeks later. -.- Yay tension between neji and sasuke!! XD

**Replies:**

_Yuuka-chan: _Of COURSE they'll see Naru-chan wet!! XD remember, one of the sports in the competition is _water-polo_. kukukukukuuuu

_shipet100: _AAAHHH!!! I TRIED MY BEST FOR TWO, BUT IT DIDN"T WORK OUT!!! PPLEEAASSEEE SPPAARRREE MEEEEE!!! runs away (with clothe on XD)

_cgflower:_ Yeah, cuz i wanna establish all of Naruto's friends first. and then...i promise there will be LOTS of sasunaru fluff XD

_unseeliedarkness:_ 1) OMG, i totally forgot it was GAI instead of GUY...cuz the english version uses GUY and i totally havn't watched the jap version in like, FOREVER! omg, i'll change that from now on. and 2) ...i'm so stupid. ::kills myself, then bring me back to life so i can keep yal readers entertained:: plz forgive me. XD here, have an invisible virtual naru plushie ::pushes one thru the computer and hopefully into ur lap::


	10. Chapter 9

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Summary: **What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you... and your old still-not-over-yet crush is hitting on you... and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out before the situations he gets himself in drive him insane.  
**Setting:** High School mainly. and people's houses.  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru (main), GaaNaru, NejiNaru, and other small signs of affection between other pairs.  
**Warnings:** Beware Uke!Naruto !! And simultaneously Cute!Naruto!! (dawww! cuddles him) and Yaoi!! Loads and loads of yaoi, especially centered towards our favorite blondie!! XD  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now, at least kukukuku)  
**E****stimated Length:** 20+

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters and stuff belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story plot mine. XD

Most likely no original characters.

**A/N:** Hey people, back from Alaska/Canada/Seattle. Yeah, I had a super spectacular time XD. and coming back one week before school starts was like a cold slap in the face, especially cuz i have 3 essays and about 50 problems of math to do before the week is over... RAWR!! but i'll try to update regularly, maybe once every...3 days? hopefully sooner. I want to get to some good SasuNaru parts fast! All this NejiNaru is making me annoyed, not just you readers. But itz CRUICIAL that Naruto likes Neji first. yes. I know. Deal with it. :D Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter 9! XD

_Chapter 9_

Neji couldn't deny it. Actually, he had no need, nor desire, to deny it. Naruto was a beauty: a blond haired, blue eyed, hyper active sugary sweet beauty.

"Dammit! This hurts!"

Okay, maybe not sugary sweet. But he was still a very beautiful beauty. Hah, imagine that.

There was no way _anyone_ else could ever compare with Naruto, nor any part of him. Nope, his hair was the sunniest, his eyes the bluest, his whiskers the cutest... yeah, basically he was the champion in all of the categories imaginable.

He sure was a unique, refreshing kid; like a puff of clean air after visiting Los Angeles. No offense to the people living there.

In fact, Neji was practically jumping in his pants (Not literally. Duh.) in anticipation of the upcoming party at his house. He would make sure he left a _very_ good impression on Naruto.

Now, for his party...he'll need food. Pizza, obviously, and some other junk foods (which he, himself, will _never_ eat), soft drinks, lemonade and...other stuff. Oh yeah, and party decorations, a movie, some good music, a nice outfit...

"Neji?"

Neji looked up at Naruto, whose nose was mere inches away from his own.

"Ah..." He held down the urge to jump him right there. He had his gentlemanly appearance to keep up, after all. "Yes?"

He had totally forgot. He was _still _in the infirmary, it was _still_ school, and it was _still_ not Saturday.

Naruto flopped back down onto his sickbed, having finished examining if Neji had stopped breathing or something.

"I asked if you're okay, but you just drooled a bit at me. It was disturbing."

Neji hastily wiped his mouth, shocked at his mental state. Was he _that_ out of it? What has Naruto done to him?

Naruto laughed at the expression on Neji's face; it was too comical!

"Hahahaha, just kidding, Neji. You'd never do that, even if someone electrified your brain to toast."

Wow, Naruto already knew him so well. And...brain...toast? He sure had some _wild_ imagination.

Even knowing it was a joke, Neji scowled at Naruto, though a bit touched they were conversing like life long buddies already. Naruto sure was a friendly, lively kid, wasn't he?

...and so cute and uke like...

...waiting until Saturday for the party seems too long...maybe he ought to invite him over today, or tomorrow at least. He will _not_ let this guy go; he was too much of a prize catch. And who knows, someone else might take interest in him and then he'll have to deal with competition...like Uchiha Sasuke, whom he had the impression that he had...felt Naruto up...

Neji mentally flinched at the mere thought of it.

Personally, he considered the Uchiha as his mortal enemy...or something like that. Greatest competition, biggest rival, blah blah. And it was so obvious Uchiha thought so too, especially after the glare he received when passing by the infirmary. Jeez, that guy was so cold, it was a wonder why Neji didn't freeze, or something dramatic and highly impossible like that. But then again, Naruto was there so his sunny aura must have lessened the blow.

_Haha, so manga-y_, thought Neji, musing to himself.

Wait a second...Naruto was there...so maybe Uchiha glared because Neji was with _him_...oh boy, so will Uchiha, whom everyone thought to be completely straight, _really_ be a rival for Naruto's heart?!

Wait, when has this ever been about Naruto's heart? He was sure he was only thinking about getting into his pants...unless he was actually feeling..._feelings_...for Naruto? Was it possible? He has never actually had a real relationship before; it was mostly a shag here and there, maybe a few times with one repeating partner, but that was it. None of the dating, innocently kissing, snuggling crap. But, he doesn't think he's ever been this obsessed with one person before either, especially after only knowing him for one _day_.

Oh wow, if he really _did_ feel feelings for Naruto, which he'll try to find out at the party this Saturday, then this battle with the Uchiha would be bloody. Oh well, he will just _really_ have to get to Naruto first, regardless into his pants or his heart. Both will work.

Neji observed Naruto for a few more seconds; he was endlessly talking and waving his arms around, going on about birds...and lollipops...and a moose...and ramen...or something or other. Psh, hyper kid.

Deciding, Neji rehearsed his question in his head.

_Naruto, do you want to come over to my house today instead, just to know where it is so on Saturday it'll be easier on you?_

Okay, that subtle sounding enough. He won't find any ulterior meaning to the invitation.

"Naruto, do you want to—"

"**SHIZUNE!**"

The doors banged open, the ceiling above shaking and releasing a dust cloud that veiled the intruder from view.

Naruto visibly jumped at the sudden commotion in the otherwise quiet sick room. Neji coughed as the dust spread out and thinned, revealing a busty, blond haired woman in a long, flowing green robe who was currently, and very obviously, drunk.

_Not again..._Neji sweat dropped, looking at the swaying woman.

"Not _again_, Tsunade-sama! Today's a school day too!" Shizune exclaimed exasperatedly. She rubbed her temples to emphasize her exasperation.

"So? I have the right to...to do whatever I want!" Tsunade-sama proclaimed, flinging her arms wide open, her speech surprisingly intact.

Neji watched her boobs bounce around as she flung open her arms. It was without any sexual meaning, of course, since he was one hundred percent gay, and proud of it. Yeah, gay pride!

Naruto, though, couldn't help but stare at the giant things. They were so...big! They probably have their own gravitational force, which explains why his eyes are practically glued to them. He was being sucked by their gravity! Really!

"Don't you have duties or _something_ important you're supposed to do?" Shizune practically pleaded as she led Tsunade onto another sick bed that was conveniently between Lee's and Naruto's.

Tsunade, however, ignored her and instead turned to Naruto.

"Hey, pervert-staring-at-my-breasts, you new here?" She hiccupped. "Never seen you around."

"Tsunade-sama! You should know your own students! And you should listen while people talk to you!" Shizune scolded, pushing Tsunade onto the bed.

"Well, kid?" Tsunade completely ignored Shizune again.

Finally willing himself to tear his gaze away, Naruto looked at the blond woman. "Ah, uh, um, ah, yes, um, I'm new. Transferred yesterday," he stuttered. The woman was intimidating, really.

"Oh, so you're the transfer from the prestigious Sand High. Not very bright, I see," she said in her state of drunkenness.

Naruto's pride flared. How dare some complete stranger call him dumb!

"Not very bright?! Apparently I'm smarter than _you_ since I don't kill my body with alcohol, Miss My-boobs-are-too-big-even-though-I'm-an-old-hag!" Naruto retorted back, his stance defensive.

Tsunade glared at the kid and made to get up and pound his head in, but Shizune held her back, her eyes wide.

"Hey kid! I'll teach you to talk back to your superiors!" Tsunade yelled, swinging a fist and nearly hitting Shizune.

"Naruto, you do know who you're talking to, right?" Neji asked, amusement in his eyes. No one had ever yelled at Tsunade before.

"Who? Some stupid teacher someone in the god damn school, I presume? So what, I don't have her, she can't do anything," Naruto huffed, still glaring at the woman.

"Uh...no. She's the principal," Neji told him.

Naruto froze, but quickly got over the shocking news.

"Tch, an old hag like her, the principal?"

Tsunade snarled and darted out of Shizune's grasp, pinning a startled Naruto to the wall.

Shizune and Neji felt slightly alarmed at the violent nature of their principal. Lee was also staring at the happenings with even wider eyes (if that was possible). Neji tried to get as close as possible so that if something happens to Naruto, he could save him if needed.

"Kid, you're getting on the wrong side of me. I could fail you just for saying something slightly insulting," Tsunade hissed, her breath reeking of alcohol.

"What's with you, hag? No _good _principal does that, _or_ insults a new student on their first meeting!"

"If I fail you, you'd have no education, and you'll never get a job, and your life will SUCK, KID! DON'T MAKE ME!" Tsunade blindly threatened, her alcohol enriched anger spewing out to cover over her recent tragedy.

"I DON'T CARE!! EVEN IF I FAIL, I'LL STILL BEAT ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY! I'LL BE THE BEST HAPPIEST FUCKING PERSON IN THE WORLD, AND FUCK THOSE WHO TRY TO PREVENT IT!!" Naruto yelled, the principal egging on his already pent up feelings.

At this outburst, Tsunade calmed down a bit, the words sinking in. Slowly, she let go of Naruto and backed up, her head in her hands.

"No...no...no..." she mumbled, her shoulders trembling. It was happening again. Another one like them had come...and then he'll be gone soon too...no...no...no...

Tsunade, backed up until she reached her bed and plopped down, her grief once again overtaking her drunken state. Tears leaked out and she shut off everything around her and hid her head in her hands, her shoulders shuddering with each silent sob.

Naruto was confused. One minute, the woman was about to fail him, or worse, kill him, and the next she was bawling her eyes out...

...was she PMSing?

Shizune ushered Naruto, Neji, and even Lee out, closing the door behind her. She looked to Naruto first and apologized.

"Naruto, I'm real sorry for the way Tsunade-sama acted. She's been going through some rough times lately and has taken up alcoholics and gambling since. She didn't really mean anything she said, okay?" her eyes were pleading.

Naruto just nodded, still a bit dazed at his encounter with their principal. She seemed like an unstable woman, and most likely very troubled...

Having said that, Shizune went back into the Infirmary to comfort Tsunade, leaving the three boys outside in the hallway.

The guys just stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes, staring at the closed Infirmary door, before the bushy eye browed kid spoke up.

"Naruto-san, was it? Pleased to meet you. I'm Rock Lee, a second year," he extended his hand enthusiastically, a beaming smile on his face.

Naruto grinned too and shook hands with him, forgetting all that had just happened. Heh, he really was a carefree kid.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, first year. Nice to meet you too, Bushy Eyebrows."

Lee flinched at the nickname, but smiled back nonetheless. Neji was caught off guard and scoffed a bit, trying to hide most of his laughter. It wasn't his style to...what was it again? Roll on the floor, laughing his ass off. Yeah.

The bell rung then, signaling the end of classes, and also the end of school.

_Finally._

Glancing back, Neji saw that the hallways were still empty, but that would only last for a few moments. Seizing his last chance to ask Naruto to go to his house, Neji spun around and blurted out, "Naruto, can you—"

But the blond was already racing down the hallway towards the gym, where his backpack and stuff was. He had work today and seriously needed to hurry, especially since he had no means of transportation. And his work place was about one and a half miles away from the school. Great.

Neji inaudibly sighed, giving up. Guess he'll just have to wait until Saturday, seeing as fate was against him getting Naruto there any earlier.

---------------------------------------------------

TBC!!! First meeting wiv Tsunade!! W00t!!! This will establish an awesome relationship between Naru-chan and the principal, which later on will really come in handy XD **READ AND REVIEW!!! **::gathers all the reviews and pets them::

**Replies:**

_unseeliedarkness_- ::munches on cookie for 2 weeks:: The english episodes are only on 100 right now. But that's okay, cuz i hate the english versions anyway, cuz the english voice actors sound so...unnatural. lol. and i'm pretty up to date wiv the new naruto shippuuden stuff, even the manga...iono why i totally forgot Guy was spelled Gai...maybe i was totally out of it for like...2 months. hheheheh, oh welly. and i like the opening and ending too!! especially the ending! cuz itz like..high school setting and itz so awesome!! XD

_shipet100-_ OKAY OKAY I'M BACK::stuffs chapter 9 in your face:: take it::runs away before you finish reading:: you maniac!! lol

_StardustSage-_ Wet-dream molestation...now that's an idea! XD hopefully you didn't kill too many people during the wait. and hopefully the family of the people you killed doesn't blame me and sue me or something. XD lol

_jinsane226-_ ...omg, if i wrote a different ending for each hot guy, this'll take like...150 chapters!! cuz i like my stories deep and meaningfulish. sorta. a bit. XD i don't think i'll live to see the day this story is completed then...lol so i don't think i'll do that. but there will definitly be lots of naru-molesting XD by alot of different hot guys ... muahahaha! hopefully that will quench the thirst for yaoi in you crazy fangirls. XD

_13am13i-_ ...gaara taking naru's virginity while he was still in sand? wownessssssssssss, that's intense!! and hott!! XP but i think i'll leave his virginity to sasuke, or maybe to gaara once he shows up. or maybe even to neji, cuz he'll be the nicest person in the world later on. or maybe some random guy that rapes him. XD jk!! i wouldn't do that. but i'm not exactly sure yet who will take naru's virginity...hmm...i must go ponder that...


	11. Chapter 10

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Summary: **What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you... and your old still-not-over-yet crush is hitting on you... and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out before the situations he gets himself in drive him insane.  
**Setting:** High School mainly. and people's houses.  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru (main), GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ItaNaru, SaiNaru, ShikamaruXTenmari, and other small signs of affection between other pairs.  
**Warnings:** Beware Uke!Naruto !! And simultaneously Cute!Naruto!! (dawww! cuddles him) and Yaoi!! Loads and loads of yaoi, especially centered towards our favorite blondie!! XD  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now, at least kukukuku)  
**E****stimated Length:** 20+

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters and stuff belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story plot mine. XD

Most likely no original characters.

**A/N:** As you might have noticed, or maybe not, I added ItaNaru and SaiNaru to the pairings list. :D yepp. more bishies to be all smexy and awesome.

_Chapter 10_

"You're late, Uzumaki."

Naruto kept on wheezing, trying to regain his breath, unable to defend himself at the moment.

Stupid restaurant just _had_ to be one and a half miles from the two nearest bus stops: school, and some shady neighborhood. Well, Naruto sure as hell ain't getting off at the shady neighborhood, even if that stop is slightly closer to his work place than the school.

Breathing normally again, Naruto complained to the manager, his face still flushed from the run, "Change this place's location if you don't want me to be late," he stated, pushing the blame childishly on them.

"Or buy me a car," he added as an afterthought.

His manager just walked away, ignoring the blond. With a sharp jab of her head towards the employee changing rooms, she went back to her office.

Getting the point, Naruto mumbled as he rushed to his locker where his restaurant uniform awaited him. Since the restaurant was fairly fancy, they had some clean cut uniforms too.

Pulling on the black vest over his orange tee and changing into the black dress pants, he set to the more difficult job of tying his necktie. At least he didn't have a shirt collar to get in his way; the tie was going straight onto his neck. Call it individualism, if you will.

Struggling with the damn thing, Naruto failed to notice someone creeping up behind him. With his eyes squinted and his cheeks puffed in annoyance, he sure was a cute sight to behold.

Suddenly, Naruto was spun around, his heart almost dying at the sudden attack.

"Wha-?!"

He was met by rich, black eyes and equally black hair, and a slight smirk on thin lips.

Almost about to shout some curse words, followed by an indignant Sasuke-bastard, Naruto stopped himself just in time to realize it wasn't the Uchiha, but Sai, whom he had met the day he started working here.

"Oh jeezus, you scared the bezoolies out of me!" Naruto exclaimed, clutching his heart dramatically. God knows where he came up with the world bezoolies.

Now that he had made the mistake, Naruto noticed how similar Sai was to Sasuke. Or the other way around, didn't really matter. Both had pale complexions, but dark eyes and hair. The only difference between them was probably that Sai's hair was a bit blacker and shorter, while Sasuke's had a tinge of blue mixed in.

Oh yeah, and Sai actually smiled once in a while, though a bit phony if you ask Naruto.

Wait, when had Naruto started addressing the Uchiha by his first name? Sure, he had planned on calling him Sasuke-bastard just to annoy him, but in his own mind, it was kind of tiring to say a bastard after every Sasuke...

But Uchiha sounded weird on the tongue...

Gah! Sasuke will have to do!

While Naruto's mind was wandering off, Sai had tied his tie for him and straightened his vest.

"There, you look presentable now, rookie...except that hideous orange tee. You look like Halloween in the summer."

Coming out of his daze, Naruto glanced at himself in the mirror and laughed at what Sai had said. He _did_ look kind of pumpkin-y!

"Thanks for the help, Sai! I never got how to tie these, the stupid things." Naruto tugged at his own, grimicing as he pulled a bit too hard. What a child.

Sai smiled that fake smile of his, as if he always had some evil plot hidden behind it.

"No problem. Please wear a white T-shirt next time though, 'cause if the manager catches you in orange more than once, you're dead. And if you're late, you're also gonna be dead. You _do_ know that you start at five on Tuesdays and Thursdays, right?" Sai asked, not too surprised if Naruto had actually forgotten.

"Yes, surprisingly I do still remember that. Not just that, I know my shift's from six to ten on Fridays, eight to ten on Saturdays, and nine to eleven on Sundays. Yeah yeah, I remember," Naruto recited, having gone through the info himself a few times before also. It was only his second week here, what do you expect?

"Well, those tables aren't going to wait themselves," Sai reminded, his smirk growing wider.

Naruto clasped Sai's hands, gratitude in his eyes. "Thank, man. I don't know what I'd do at work without you. You're a savior!"

He shook both their hands once and then disappeared out the door, eager to get the two hours over with.

Sai just stood there for a minute, looking at his hand, before shaking his head and leaving too.

Out in the dining area, Naruto was just getting into the work. He practically waltzed around, grinning from ear to ear, taking people's orders and giving recommendations once in a while. Not that he liked anything in the restaurant, but he couldn't deny the costumer's from getting their meal.

The restaurant Naruto worked at was called Refined Sushi. On the fairly large building's outside, the characters were spelled intricately and had an impressive air around it. For many people, this was a very appealing restaurant.

Naruto, on the other hand, thought the name and the whole restaurant was stupid. The place sold mainly sushi and other raw fish dishes, which in Naruto's view was completely disgusting. For Kami's sake, the thing was _raw!_ Uncooked! Possibly containing some weird fish disease! It had smelly fish...smells! What could possibly be appetizing about that?

It wasn't like Naruto really wanted to work here. He had walked down millions of streets, looking for Help Wanted ads, but to no prevail. Well, actually, he had been offered a few jobs as a male stripper, but his brain just overloaded whenever he was asked if he wanted to work at a club, resulting in him punching whoever said it.

There were _some_ restaurants that needed help, but they were all almost broken down and had very...scary...people in it. Refined Sushi was the only place that seemed decent with a fairly medium amount of pay.

"It'll be out in a moment!"

Naruto whizzed by other waiters, taking his job in stride. Going back inside the kitchens, he picked up a big giant plate of raw fish, complete was dipping sauce and some powdery stuff that made him sneeze. Possibly some form of pepper.

Crinkling up his nose at the fishy stink the plate was giving off, Naruto hurriedly read which table this order was going too.

_Table Twelve. Okay._

Naruto took the order and headed out the kitchens in the direction of table twelve. Almost there, the blond nearly slipped in his hurry, so he decided to slow down. With wary eyes on the plate balanced precariously in his hand, he set it down on the table, scrunching his nose for the last time.

_Who the heck would eat this stuff?_ He wondered to himself for almost the billionth time.

Naruto looked up and said in a cheery voice, "Please enjoy your—" but stopped short as he realized who he was talking to.

"...fuck!" was all he could say in the face of a very impassive Uchiha Sasuke.

"I beg your pardon?" said a voice to the side.

Naruto spun around to look at the person across from Sasuke-bastard. It was a very handsome man, around his twenties perhaps, though the two creases down each side of his face from below his eyes to his corresponding cheek did not do him justice. He looked like Sasuke, though broader and positively more intimidating.

Realizing he had just told two customers to enjoy their fuck, Naruto blushed prettily, his hands kneading in worry. The stare both men had on him was nerve-racking!

"Ah! I-I mean, please enjoy your meal! Sorry!" And with a last glance at a _still_ expressionless Sasuke, Naruto hurried back to the kitchens.

Tch, just like a stinky bastard to eat stinky food.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Sasuke watched the blond run off, then turned back to his brother who was also watching the blond.

"Itachi," said Sasuke, catching his big brother's attention again.

"That waiter sure was strange," the man stated, a small smirk on his face. He saw the recognition in his little brother's eyes, regardless of how well he hid it. And it was obvious the blond knew Sasuke too.

"Indeed. Now, back to what we were discussing, about the finances?" Sasuke egged, trying to make this dinner finish faster. Not that he didn't like his brother, but whenever he was in his vicinity, he felt too jealous. Of what? Of everything his brother had. He had smarts, power, and a seat on the throne of possibly their whole country. Itachi got to be all that while he, the little brother, had yet to achieve that supremacy. All he had right now was some stupid crummy school that he could pull some strings from.

Growing up in his brother's shadow had not been good on Sasuke's emotions. He had always come in a step behind his brother, no matter what he tried. If he got first place at a piano competition, his brother had gotten the grand prize at an even younger age. If his team won a debate because of him, his brother had won it with one-man team. If he bought his parents a present on their anniversary, Itachi had given them a whole week's worth of vacation money. It was truly frustrating to try your hardest but never get any closer to the looming tower that was his brother.

Itachi didn't seem to care about Sasuke's frustrations. In fact, he seems a bit amused at the whole thing. Smirking over the plate of fish, he observed his little brother. He seemed to be fuming about something. Aww, his little sibling was so cute.

Finally, Itachi decided to answer his brother's question and get to the point.

"Our mother and father have decided to go overseas for business. It will most likely take a year or so. In the mean time, I'm in charge of all the money, but being the generous man that I am, I'm allowing you to use one fourth of the money for whatever you want it for. The other two thirds will be for our living expenses and such." At this point of the information, he paused to see Sasuke's reaction.

True to form, Sasuke was expressionless as ever. Giving a simple nod to state his agreement, he picked up a piece of raw fish with his chopsticks and dipped it gracefully into the sauce. Sticking it into his mouth, he savored the flavor of his favorite food. Mmmmm.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I wish to discuss something else with you," Itachi said, his voice lowering as his eyes shifted slightly towards the blond that just emerged from behind the kitchen once more.

Sasuke, missing the glance, thought by the hushed tone his brother was using meant it was something very important. Lowering his head towards Itachi a bit, he stiffened himself for whatever he was about to say.

"...What's his name?"

Sasuke merely stared at Itachi, confused. Name? Who?

Itachi jerked his head in the blond's direction, a small smirk on his face. Sasuke turned to see who he was talking about and was surprised to see the Uzumaki kid being the target.

"Him? The waiter from before?" Sasuke asked, bemused.

"Yes, brother. It seems that you know each other and I would like to know his name." Itachi grinned at the scowl that appeared on Sasuke's face. Oooh, he had found a touchy subject.

-----------------------------------------

TBC!!! Sai is introduced, and Naruto gets to meet Itachi for the first time! XD what a nice impression he made on him muahahaha!!

**Replies:**

_pinktangerine150-_ well, neji's only slow when it concerns naru-chan. XD

_JadeBangle-_ ...wow. you have some serious illness there. XD lol. i'll be sure to have lotz of yaoi goodness, so that i'm not on your list of people to kill. XD


	12. Chapter 11

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Summary: **What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you... and your old still-not-over-yet crush is hitting on you... and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out before the situations he gets himself in drive him insane.  
**Setting:** High School mainly. and people's houses.  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru (main), GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ShikamaruXTenmari, and other small signs of affection between other pairs.  
**Warnings:** Beware Uke!Naruto !! And simultaneously Cute!Naruto!! (dawww! cuddles him) and Yaoi!! Loads and loads of yaoi, especially centered towards our favorite blondie!! XD  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now, at least kukukuku)  
**E****stimated Length:** 20+

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters and stuff belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story plot mine. XD

Most likely no original characters.

**Author's Note:**OMG sorry for the long wait. It was what, a week or so? Well, I've had a major writer's block, and the worst part is, since it's the first week of school, I didn't even have time to organize my thoughts and maneuver around the block. TT Unfortunately, I think from here on out, it'll take around this long for each update. I'll try to make them worth the wait. XD Sorry! School is first prioriety! And sorry for any spelling mistakes or whatever. I have no beta. And I ALSO have no idea what a beta does, except for a general idea that they proofread each chapter. XD

_Chapter 11_

"Why do you want to know his name?" Sasuke mumbled, a bit out of character. He _never_ mumbles.

Except near his brother. But ignore that.

Itachi raised a slender eyebrow. Why was his dear little brother so reluctant to give only a name? Was there something Sasuke didn't want him to know about?

_This is going to be fun._ Itachi gave an evil smirk.

Sasuke gulped. Itachi could always somehow weasel things out of him, and he wasn't prepared to tell him of how he almost got beaten by some stupid blond in his most skilled sport, _or_ of that...grope...

Sasuke mentally shuddered, pushing the memories into the back of his head. He'll deal with them later, when Itachi wasn't reading every single twitch of his face trying to figure something out.

"Fine. His name's Naruto U...U..." Sasuke racked his brain for the kid's last name.

"Uzubaka," he provided. It was close enough, and pretty accurate, he thought. That's what Sakura had told him, if he remembered correctly. (**flashback for the readers; not in Sasuke's head; **_**from chapter 4:**_ _"So he and that new guy, Naruto Uzubaki whatever, were imitating you." _XD get it? Sakura got all mixed up, saying Uzubaki, and now Sasuke mixed up what Sakura said, making it Uzubaka. XD baka means stupid in jap, just so yal know. ::laughs at my own stupid cleverness:: Everyone else::sweatdrop:: loser)

Itachi folded his hands in front of him, elbows on the table. He doubted that was the kid's last name, but didn't make any statement on it.

"Naruto...interesting enough name. A friend?" He also highly doubted that, but asked nevertheless.

"No, a stupid new transfer from _Sand_ High," Sasuke retorted, his scowl back in place.

_Ah._ Itachi knew of the tension between Sasuke and Sand High. Deciding he had pressed enough for now, he settled back into his chair and ate some fish.

The conversation, though, had completely removed Sasuke of any appetite he had. Just _thinking_ about Sand High made him want to punch something.

Scowling at the plate in front of him, he missed Itachi wave for the bill. It was only until Naruto's cheery voice sounded right next to him that he snapped his gaze up.

Locking eyes with the blond, Sasuke glared for all he was worth at him, envisioning Naruto sizzling under the intense stare and melting into a drooling pile of mush onto the floor.

Naruto more than happily returned the glare, completely ignoring Itachi, who was watching the whole thing play out before him with an amused grin. Who knew Sasuke had such a burning relationship with a classmate?

But, getting bored of just looks and no action, Itachi cleared his throat, catching the attention of the blond once more.

Naruto blushed, realizing he ignored a customer completely, and stuttered, "Y-yes, sir?" Hopefully no one's watching him mess up this badly, so he won't get fired.

_Does he blush this much normally?_ Itachi absentmindedly thought; because of the two times he's seen him, his face has been flushed pink both times.

..._awww, just like how Sasuke used to be._

"Bill, please," Itachi smirked.

"Yes, sir. Right away sir." Naruto piped, hurrying off again.

"_Yes, sir. Right away sir. Nice weather sir. You look spectacular, sir. I love you sir." _Sasuke mocked in his head, once again scowling at his plate. _Everyone_ around Itachi was like that, kissing up to his big brother all the time. Why should some teenage punk be any different? Just because Naruto didn't show nearly that much respect towards _him_, doesn't mean he won't fawn all over Itachi like the rest of them.

Was there really that much of a gap between them two? So much that a teenager could yell obscenities at _him_ and be a complete ass-kisser to Itachi?

The thought got Sasuke angrier than ever. The whole brother rivalry was so damn FUSTRATING! Especially when he was the only one that considered it a rivalry, the only one trying to outdo the other, the only one getting angry over these little things!

_Damn Itachi for being so perfect! _Sasuke cursed, his anger peaking over.

"Now now, little brother. You'll scare your blond away if you keep that scary face on," Itachi teased, watching closely for his brother's reaction.

_Like that'll happen. I have the intimidating power of a squirrel._ Sasuke thought, finally resorting to self-bashing statements.

But on the outside, he just 'hn'd, leaving it at that.

"Here you are, sir!" Naruto exclaimed, skidding to a halt next to their table. He knew he wasn't supposed to run, but he didn't want to upset the scary man by making him wait too long.

Itachi took the bill offered and put his credit card onto it, handing it back instantly. Smiling at the blond, he found it less surprising than the last two times when Naruto blushed again.

This time, Sasuke caught on to the pink that spread across Naruto's face.

_Tch, is he really that much of an ass-kisser? He's blushing like some _girl_, the loser. _Sasuke scoffed, thought secretly, he wanted to wipe the stupid blush off his face. For what reason, he blamed on him brother for being so influential on other people.

"One moment!" said Naruto, running back again.

_Loser, loser, loser_...Sasuke kept repeating in his head. Really, the more the blond talked, the more he wanted to throw up. His stomach is feeling really queasy right now.

"Little brother, to conclude our dinner, do you have anything you wish to ask about the finances? Or do you have anything you wish to say?" Itachi asked, drawing the evening to an end.

Sasuke shook his head, though he really wanted to tell Itachi how annoying he was. Really _really_ annoying. So annoying that Sasuke sometimes wanted to bang his head on a wall.

But of course, he didn't tell him that. He was _such_ a good person.

"No, big brother. I'm fine with everything."

"Good." Itachi nodded.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

God, that guy is scary. Maybe it was something about his oddly red eyes, or the way his bangs were casting menacing shadows all over his face, or it could be the fact that he had such an air of importance around him that you could practically see the little waves coming off him.

Whatever the cause, Naruto was sure that the guy wasn't someone to mess with. He could only hope his mess ups wouldn't put his life in danger or something!

Sighing, he charged the bill to the guy's, Uchiha Itachi it seems, credit card.

_Better get back before I'm killed,_ thought Naruto, shaking off the stares that he could feel on his back.

As he neared the table, Naruto sucked in his breath, puffing out his chest, and then breathed out again. It was a great stress reliever, really.

Putting on his smile again, he approached the two men.

"Here's your credit card!" Naruto handed the card back to him. Itachi took it and stored it back into his inside coat pocket.

"Anything else for you, sir?" asked Naruto, remembering his restaurant waiting manners.

"Yes, actually," answered Itachi, his eyes shifting towards Sasuke and a smirk spreading across his face. Naruto shivered involuntarily. "Do you by any chance know Sasuke here?" He nodded his head in the direction of Sasuke, who was looking more and more mortified by the second (though normal people couldn't tell).

Naruto glanced at the bastard and huffed, completely forgetting he was a waiter and the man was a customer. A very frightening customer.

"No way, I don't know him, except that he's a bastard and that he goes to my school."

_You mean you go to _my_ school,_ Sasuke mentally corrected, a scowl appearing on his facial features.

"Ah...I see." And Itachi said no more, only standing up and brushing past a still irate Naruto.

Sasuke stood up too, gave Naruto the fiercest glare he could muster, and followed after his brother.

Naruto gave him the finger and stuck his tongue out to the side childishly. Sasuke just ignored the offense and continued on.

"Naruto!"

_Aww, crap!_ Naruto spun around to see his manager glowering at him. Apparently, a lot of customers had been shocked by such a rude gesture.

"Come here, NOW!"

Sheesh, she sounded like his mother or something.

Naruto took one look over his shoulder at Sasuke who was just going out the door. He could see very clearly a victorious leer on his lips.

_Tch, I'll get you next time, prissy ass,_ Naruto fumed.

"NOW!" His manager yelled, though not too loudly incase it disturbed the customers any more than necessary.

"Coming!" Naruto sighed, preparing himself for a good round of sucking up and pleading for this job.

Sasuke was going to pay. He would make sure of it.

Abruptly, a lightbulb _ping'd_ on Naruto's head as he walked towards the irritated manager. He just had a great idea!

The COMPETITIONS! Ah, what splendid events to beat prissy boys like Sasuke! Yes! This was totally going to work!

And Naruto schemed for the rest of his work time (thank goodness he didn't get fired!).

------------------------------------------

TBC!!!! **REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! **::chomp chomp chomp:: seriously. I WILL PUT MY FOOT DOWN! NO MORE CHAPTERS TIL I GET 20 REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE!!! **RAAWWRRRR!!!** a writer needs to feel adored:D please and thank you. :D see, i remembered my manners. :D ::holds gun to a squirming and tied up naruto's head:: or eeelllsseee...::menacing glare::

**Replies:**

_Rika'sGrayWolf-_ I've never considered Itachi a really bad guy (i just ignored the whole killing his whole family thing lol). He's always been the teasing big brother of Sasuke to me. XD

_Yuuka-Chan-_ ...that's a very interesting scenario you've described there...tho i feel really sorry for sasuke who's tied to the chair XD

_Mordraugsereg-_ heheh, sorry if I didn't make it clear enough on DeviantArt, but I put the link to fanfic on chapter 2 in the artist's comments. sry that you missed it XD

_Mistress of the Shadow Heaven_- ITASASU!!! NOOOOO!! I try to get awayyyy from that. I only mean for them to be brothers that tease each other all the time!! But i'm glad you liked it nonetheless. :D

_AngelZodica013-_ Hehehe, there always needs to be more competition for Naruto. XD And Sai and his penis obsessed ways are the _perfect_ candidate, especially how he looks almost like Sasuke. That'll make Sasuke _reallly_ jealous and mad. XD

_sasunarurules-_ Gaara will probably appear sometime right before the competitions start. He's going to be a major character during it. Just a little preview. XD

_KuramaKitsuneRyu-_ Look at the previous reply. XD


	13. Chapter 12

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Summary: **What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you... and your old still-not-over-yet crush is hitting on you... and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out before the situations he gets himself in drive him insane.  
**Setting:** High School mainly. and people's houses.  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru (main), GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ItaNaru, SaiNaru  
**Warnings:** Beware Uke!Naruto !! And simultaneously Cute!Naruto!! (dawww! cuddles him) and Yaoi!! Loads and loads of yaoi, especially centered towards our favorite blondie!! XD and excessive naruto fawning, don't forget that!!  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now, at least kukukuku)  
**E****stimated Length:** 30+

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters and stuff belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story plot mine. XD

Most likely no original characters.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!! REEAAADDDD, REAAALLL IMPORRTANNTTT!!!!:** Well, sorry about the FREAKISHLY long wait for this one. My life is revolving around school, PSATs, SAT 2s, All Region, and All State these days and I _seriously_ have no time to do anything. I can't even BRAINSTORM cuz my head is always dead!! So sorry!! But I've been reviewing the story plot in my head a bit, and you know what? I DON'T LIKE IT!!!! This is like... the 12th chapter and it hasn't gotten ANYWHERE!!! So I might take some time to go back and change a few things, combine some chapters, and take out some crap. :D YAY::sarcasm:: So yeah, don't expect too much from me until a giant break or something. Or at least until All State and SAT 2s are over, which should be like... next month sometime. XD Now, continue on with the story!

_Chapter 12_

"Gooooooodddd mmmorning!"

"...Good morning my ass."

"What _splendid_ weather we have today!"

"...Splendid weather my ass."

"The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, what finer morning than this?"

"...What the fuck has gotten into you, Naruto? You're scaring me. It's not even morning."

"...Just hyped up for that party tomorrow! You can totally borrow your mom's care or something and drive us there, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I already asked."

"Awesome! You know my address, right?"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"Okay, then we're all set! Damn that stupid clock, won't it go faster?!"

Kiba laughed and watched Naruto glare childishly at the clock mounted on the wall. It was the last period on a Friday afternoon, and they just _had_ to be stuck with _Gai_-sensei, of all people. That was _not_ good.

"Students! I propose we run fifty laps around this gym in celebration of another week gone by!"

Everyone groaned and slumped their shoulders.

Yepp, definitely not good.

"Come on, kids! Where's that youthful spirit of yours?! Let's jog then!"

A few people begrudgingly started running. Another few people tried to sneak out and escape, but were caught by the watchful (and creepy) eyes of Gai-sensei.

"Get a move on!"

Kiba grinned at Naruto, a glint evident in his eyes. Naruto took the hint.

"Damn straight I can run faster than you!" he shouted, sprinting off suddenly, glancing back at Kiba.

"No way in fuck you won't!" Kiba laughed, chasing after him. This way, the last twenty minutes of class should go by much faster.

"You little runt, get back here!" Kiba yelled, adding more speed to his pace.

Naruto just laughed, keeping a save five feet between them two. Turning his head around, he stuck his tongue out at Kiba.

"You'll never catch me, dog-boy!"

"Why you—!"

By now they had encircled the gym at least ten times. They weren't really counting, obviously.

Glancing back again, Naruto called out, "Wittle Doggie! Can't even outrun me!" It was so fun to make fun of Kiba, just to see the expression that appears on his face.

"Naruto, you little—WATCH OUT!!" Kiba suddenly shouted, his eyes widening.

Naruto turned around just in time to see himself collide head first into...a fluff of pink hair.

Haruno Sakura.

"Oooowwww! Watch it!" Sakura whined, pushing herself up from the floor. She glared daggers into Naruto, who sat up too.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and, and—" Naruto stuttered, embarrassed that he had knocked another person over.

"Obviously you weren't, no one could be _that_ dumb." Sakura rubbed her sore elbows where she had crash landed onto.

She looked around quickly then, and sighed, feeling relieved. At least Sasuke didn't seem to notice that ungraceful thing happening.

"I'm really, really sorry," Naruto mumbled, standing up. He offered Sakura a hand, which she hesitantly took.

Patting imaginary dirt off her clothe, Sakura huffed and stormed off in the direction of Sasuke.

Naruto stared at her retreating back and shrugged. Whatever. Girls were weird.

"Nice one there, Uzumaki," Kiba teased, coming up besides Naruto.

"Shut up! I just get easily distracted!" Naruto pouted, folding his arms cutely in front of him.

_Awwww,_ Kiba just wanted to ruffle the kid's hair. Which he did, and none too gently.

"Hey hey! That hurts! You're messing up my do!" Naruto complained, putting protective arms around his head.

"...Do? What do? Do you even _comb_ your hair?" Kiba scoffed.

"...once or twice..." Naruto grumbled.

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"...a month. But so what?! I look cool like this!" Naruto defended, turning around and pouting some more.

Chuckling, Kiba slung an arm around him, pressing his cheek against Naruto's, just to mock him.

"Sure you do, kid. Sure you do," Kiba teased, reaching up and ruffling the golden locks once more.

"Arrggg!! Why does everyone call me _kid?!_ I'm the same age as you!" exclaimed Naruto, shielding his hair from further attacks.

Kiba shrugged. It just sort of came naturally, seeing how kid-like Naruto always was.

"Maybe it's 'cause your so short! What are you, 5' 5"?" Kiba offered, standing tall, proud of his 5' 7" height. He would still grow, of course, but 5' 7" was good enough for his sophomore year!

"Hey hey! I'm 5' 5 and a _HALF_"! Hmph!" Naruto's cheeks puffed out in indignation.

"Hahahahah, 'cause that _totally_ makes a difference!"

"It does!" yelled Naruto, slugging Kiba's shoulder.

"So you're one and a_ half_ inches shorter than me. Not bad, kid, not bad," smirked Kiba.

"RAWRRR!! I'll get you!!"

Laughing, Kiba ran off, Naruto right on his tail.

They ran another five laps until Naruto got fed up and launched himself off his feet, grabbing a hold of Kiba's waist and tackling them both to the ground.

Groaning, Naruto sat up, rubbing his head.

"Third time I've sprawled on the floor now." He looked over to Kiba, who was lying face down on the ground. He flipped over and glared menacingly at Naruto. After a few seconds of playful glares, they both suddenly burst out laughing, Naruto dropping back down and rolling all over the place, holding his stomach in all his mirth.

It wasn't until the bell rang two minutes later that they calmed down, wiping tears out of their eyes.

Boy, they sure had found the right best friend; like a brother from another mother, if you catch the drift.

They both stood up, each helping the other.

"Well, see ya tomorrow at 10:30, kid!" Kiba patted Naruto's head one last timbe and raced out, laughing.

"Grrr, that Kiba," muttered Naruto, picking up his school bags and slandering out too.

He wasn't in much of a hurry since work didn't start until six, and since the half mile from school to his house would take twenty minutes, making it around 4:45 when he would arrive; and then he'd have to walk the two miles from his house to work, which will take like, forty to fifty minutes to get there; then he'd only have ten minutes to rest at home in the middle of all this, or else he'd be late to his six o'clock shift. Ten minutes at home is not worth walking an extra mile for. So, he's decided that he'd just walk from school to work, just like Tuesdays and Thursdays, except he'd be there an hour early. Normally, he'd try to do overtime, but his very stubborn manager refused 'cause the full capacity of waiter had been filled, since a lot of people work until six, then go home for dinner or something; which he still didn't understand. Shouldn't there be _more_ waiters during dinner rush hours? But the people in his shift were considerably less than the one before. Not that he questioned his manager's skills, but it seemed a bit stupid.

Anyways, so now that he was on his way to work, he could get a bit more excited for tomorrow's party! It really sounded like fun! There'd probably be a lot of awesome people there, and the _food!_ Yessss! If only the love of his life was there too, then it'd be the greatest thing ever!

Yes, he was in love. Very _deeply_ in love, mind you. And his love was...Ramen.

Miso Ramen, especially.

Oh how he longed to eat that every meal, to feel the slippery wet slickness of each string of noodle, to taste the delicate balance of spices and herbs in each spoonful of soup, to have all this and bring it towards his awaiting mouth...

Mmmmmmm, he craved it so badly now!

Naruto drooled a bit, his thoughts contaminated with ramen. Passerbys wondered if the boy was retarded or something, seeing as how he walked blindly, an euphoric expression plastered on his face, not paying attention to anything, especially to a certain man that was creeping up behind him.

It was only until the guy breathed a "Naruto" in his ear that Naruto noticed him with a start.

"SAI! Argg! You always scare me to death with your sneaky ways!" Naruto accused. Not that he'd notice even if a tornado went by.

"Going to work this early? Determined to not be late for once, right?" Sai teased, his smile never wavering.

"Hmph! Not just because of that! I just have to place better to go! What about _you_, Sai? Doesn't your shift start at six on Fridays too?" questioned Naruto, squinting his eyes at the dark haired teen.

"I usually get to work one hour early. You just never knew because _your _always late."

Naruto pouted, having been defeated.

"Why?"

"'Cause I hate my house," Sai stated, his out of place smile still there.

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "...What? Why?!" He for one, loved his house...um, apartment...even though it gets lonely by himself sometimes. He could think of no reason to hate one's house, especially when there's family in it.

Sai put on a thoughtful face, his finger on his lips in the usual thinking pose.

"I don't really know. I just don't like it. Every time I step in there, I feel like I want to kill bunnies."

"...bunnies?"

"Yes."

"...You're creepy." Naruto bluntly stated, grinning.

"And you're so normal, oh yeah," Sai sarcastically retorted. Naruto laughed. Ever since two weeks ago when he first met his fellow waiter, the guy's grown on him, even his weird smile and sense of humor.

"Like every other little boy, aren't you, Naruto? Only the fact that you have no _penis_ being different."

Except Sai's obsession with him having no penis. That, he wasn't so fond of.

"You fucker Sai, I _do_ have one!" Naruto winced at the profanity.

"No proof, no verification, not believing it." Sai smirked, watching Naruto's expressions turn sour.

"Are you suggesting I'm _neutered?!_"

"...sure." Though he was actually implying how girly Naruto looked, but whatever. That'll work too.

"ARRRGG!! Fuck you! Mr...I'm obsessed with Naruto's penis!" Naruto exclaimed childishly in exasperation, throwing his arms up in defeat. Several people turned at the word penis and giggled. Naruto slunk back and hid behind Sai, the cutest blush overcoming his cheeks. He muttered a small "fucker" to Sai and fell in step with him again.

Sai just grinned.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

"Dear apartment of mine!" yelled Naruto, banging and running clumsily into his apartment room. After closing and locking the door behind him, he collapsed on the bed in an adjoining room. It was orange and navy blue with little swirls all over it. Naruto actually made it himself back in fifth grade for a Home Ec project and has used it since. He was very fond of it. Now, with his nose buried firmly in it, he inhaled deeply, relinquishing all his tensions in the homely smell it gave off. Quite quickly he nodded off and fell asleep, dreams of many lurking figures haunting his mind.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!"

Naruto bolted out of his covers and fell with a crash off the side of his bed, rubbing his ribs, the pounding in his heart receding to be replaced by the pounding at the door. Getting up, still light headed and drowsy, he walked to the door, opening it with a confused expression on.

"Dude, you ready yet?!" Kiba asked, taking in Naruto's disheveled state. He had obviously slept in his clothes.

Naruto yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "...ready?" He smacked his mouth together a few times, still asleep mentally.

Kiba sighed and pushed through Naruto to go inside his apartment. Not even paying attention to the interior, he glanced at Naruto.

"The party, man. And you were _so_ excited yesterday too."

Naruto blinked. Party? Party at Neji's...Saturday...eleven o'clock...

"HELL YES!!! Finally!" whooped Naruto, finally waking up. He jumped around Kiba, grinning like a madman. But then something clicked in his head.

Party...after _work_... from eight to ten...

"**SHIT!!**"

Kiba was wholly startled by the blood curling scream that suddenly emitted from Naruto, whose face was paling by the second.

"Dude...you alright?" asked Kiba, concerned.

"...I...I DIDN'T SHOW UP TO WORK!!!" Naruto grabbed onto Kiba's arms and screamed in his face. Wincing, Kiba patted Naruto on the shoulder, "T-that sucks, dude."

Naruto had a maniacal gleam to his eyes now. "And now I'll be fired! And I won't earn enough money to pay for rent! And my landlord will come and beat me up! And I'll have to go join the mafia in order to survive and live off other people's hard earned money, and I'll have to participate in gang fights, eventually leading to my death by a stab through my chest by a shiny renaissance sword!! ARRRUGGGHH!!!" ranted Naruto, pacing around in worry.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang just then. If possible, Naruto paled even more. Shakily, he walked to the door and slowly pulled it open.

"Hi."

Naruto sighed, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. At least it wasn't his landlord kicking him out.

"Hey, Sai," greeted Naruto, holding the door more open for him. Sai stepped in and gave a small glance at Kiba who had a wierded out expression, before turning back to Naruto.

"You weren't at work," he stated.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I guess my alarm didn't go off... and I was pretty exhausted from this week...am I fired now?" he asked, eyes widening, praying that he was saved by a miracle.

"No. I told the manager that you had called in sick," Sai said, smiling.

"Oh thank goodness, Sai, you're a life saver!" Naruto exclaimed, beaming at the boy. He turned back to Kiba, who was rooted there watching Sai. Realizing he hadn't introduced Sai yet, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Um, Kiba, this is Sai, a co-worker. Sai, this is Kiba, my bestest pal from school."

Sai smiled at Kiba, who grinned back hesitantly.

This Sai guy was a weirdo. Ignoring that fake smile, the first thing that stood out was...his choice of clothing... which was...very...very...he had no way to describe it. A half shirt that showed all of his stomach was pretty... unique...Kiba supposed. And gay.

Was Naruto in danger, Kiba wondered?

"Hey Sai...I totally just realized but...how do you know where I live?" Naruto asked, puzzled. "You're not stalking me, are you?" he joked, grinning. Kiba mentally glared at Sai, hoping that wasn't true.

"I got it from your employee form that you filled out," said Sai, his smiled still there.

"Oh okay, that makes sense," grinned Naruto. "So...what are you doing here?"

Sai stared at Naruto for a few seconds, before blandly pronouncing, "I don't want to go back to my hell hole of a house."

Sighing, Naruto patted Sai on the back, while Kiba stood twitching in the background.

"Dude, your messed up. But whatever. I'm leaving to go to a party soon, anyways, so you can't stay here."

"Party?" Sai inquired, tilting his head a bit. You could see the cogs turning in his head.

Naruto beamed brilliantly, his sparkling teeth flashing. "Yeah! It's at Neji's, and I'm so excited!"

Again, Sai being the straight forward person that he is blurted out, "Is it possible for me to come too?"

"You? Hmmmm, that's a tough question..." Naruto thought about it. Sai was really nice to him, and it felt bad to deny him the opportunity to liven up a bit. But he didn't know Neji that well yet, so it might be rude to invite random people to his party...

But Neji seemed nice too... so maybe he'll allow it?

But then again, that would be a bit impolite...

AH THE HELL WITH IT!!! He'll just take Sai along and beg for him to go too. There. That'll work.

"Sure! I'm sure Neji will be fine with me bringing you!" _Hopefully_, Naruto added under his breath.

Sai grinned, his head cogs going faster. (**A/N: **Hmm, what's he thinking about, I wonder?)

"Um, Naruto, we have to get going now if we want to be remotely on time," Kiba intervened, looking at the clock that was mounted on the wall of the living room.

"Crap, what time is it?!" Naruto yelled, whirling around to see. "TEN FIFTY?!?!?! OH CRAP!!!"

He started running around, doing a million and one things at the same time. Kiba and Sai just watched in amazement. It was like he was everywhere at once. (**A/N**: kukuku, shadow clone technique in real life XD)

Sometime in the span of two minutes, he had changed, brushed (his teeth since it was obviously not his hair), and smashed his alarm clock a few times (just to vent out his anger on it).

"Let's go, Kiba!" And Naruto dragged Sai and Kiba both outside to Kiba's car, humming happily. Although Sai tried fruitlessly to tell Naruto that he had a car too, somehow the blond was so caught up in his merriment that he was completely zoned out and made Kiba take Sai in his car too. Psh, the idiot.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Upon arriving, all Naruto and Kiba could do was gape, open mouthed, at the beauty that was before them.

Neji's house was freaking HUGE!!! The place was probably a hundred miles long, and a million miles wide! An exaggeration of course, but that's what it seemed like to them. The rose bush surrounding the palace was magnificent; all glistening with dew, even though the weather had been pretty dry lately. The house itself was of Victorian designs, the gates all fancy and snazzy, the windows extravagant and the walls crawling with vines.

Overall, it had an amazing affect on whoever looked at it.

"Dude... I'm not so sure about this anymore..." Kiba whispered. He felt strangely out of place. Actually, he was _obviously_ out of place in this neighborhood. This was where all the filthy rich people stayed!

"It'll be fine! Even though the house is fancy as heck, the party shouldn't, right? I mean, it's a freaking PIZZA party!" Naruto consoled Kiba, his excitement doubling.

The three of them got out of the car and walked slowly to the main gates. There was a guard there that stared at them creepily as they approached.

"State your names and business." The guard said, never moving from his stiff position.

Naruto stammered a bit, intimidated. "Uh I'm Naruto... and this is Kiba... and Sai... and we're here for the party...?" Hopefully that answer was sufficient.

Luckily enough, the guard only slightly glared at them before opening the gates to let them through.

"No funny business. There are security cameras." He said as they walked by.

"That guy was eerie." Kiba said after they were a few yards away. Naruto laughed, nodding in agreement.

"So true! Man, he probably had a plank shoved up his ass, which is why he kept giving us constipated faces!" He grinned at them both.

Sai chuckled while Kiba slapped Naruto in his hilarity. Anyways, after walking another two minutes, they finally arrived at the house. Naruto, his spontaneous boldness taking over, rang the doorbell a few times and stood back, waiting.

The door opened and faint music could be heard wafting out. Naruto looked up and stared into bulging eyes.

..._Lee_!

"Naruto-san! And his fateful friend, Kiba-kun! And some other guy! Welcome to Neji's humble abode!!"

"Hah, hi Bushy Eyebrows! Didn't know you were going to be here too!" Naruto grinned back.

"Lee? Who's that?" A voice, recognizably as Neji's, called out from somewhere behind him.

"It's Naruto-san, Neji!"

A small crash could be heard before a slightly flustered Neji appeared at the door, smiling. Lee disappeared back into the deeps of the house.

"Why, Naruto! Good to see you made it! I was getting worried there for a second when thirty minutes passed and you still hadn't shown up."

Naruto shuffled cutely, blushing. Neji could feel the blood rushing to his face. Yepp, this guy was definitely something special.

"Heheh, sorry about that. I got sidetracked. OH! Which reminds me, is it okay if I invited someone else? He really had nowhere to go today and asked to come with. Is that okay?"

At this, Neji finally noticed the looming presence behind Naruto.

Black hair...black eyes...that gay outfit...and that _smirk_...Neji definitely didn't like this guy.

"Pleeeaasseeeeeee?" begged Naruto, his eyes growing big and wide.

Damn.

"...Sure! That's fine!" Neji forced himself to say, his smile faltering a bit. Turning to the stupid guy, he raised his hands in a handshake. Sai hesitantly took it.

"Hi, my names Neji. And you are?"

"...Sai."

"It's a...pleasure to meet you." Yeah, a _real_ pleasure.

"...Likewise." Oooh, this guy was good at pretending. He clearly didn't think so, with the way his smile turned faker and faker by the second.

Hastily letting go, Neji turned back to Naruto.

"So, come on in Naruto! Kiba, you and...Sai... too!" Neji warmly welcomed them in, and closed the door behind them.

...This party was going to be hectic, Neji could practically predict now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC!!! Soon, hopefully. OH YEAH!! AND **REVIEW!!!!!** it really does encourage me, you know.

So, Sai met Neji. Ohhh the tension. Not really. It gets better when G... wait, not telling anything. ::whistles::

**Replies:**

_Samantai_- Yeah, I keep my options open XD

_Mistress of the Shadow Heaven_- Competitions are the last 10 chapters are so, first 20ish are establishing the connections between everyone XD sorry! Cuz the competitions are when everyone tried their ABSOLUTE hardest to win Naruto XD mmmmm yummy.

_JadeBangle-_ Hope the lack of updatingness hasn't turned you murderous yet XD and the answer to your questions... YOU'LL SEE!! XD

_Inuzukaluv_- XD COOKIES::stores them into my secret hiding place::


	14. Chapter 13

This Little Sun God of Mine

**A/N:** Um...sorry for the long wait again? lol REALLY SORRY!! but good news, i think i'll update a bit more frequently now! XD ANYWAYS, ENJOY!!!!!!

**Warning**: Language! ...can this still be considered T? or should i move it up to M????

_Chapter 13_

Neji lead Naruto and the rest through a few wide hallways, down a few flights of stairs (yes, they had floors _below_ ground level too!), and into a broad area that was most likely the basement, the music growing louder and louder as they walked. Upon arriving, Neji pushed open the door with a flourish and grinned at Naruto, nodding his head in an invitation to go in first.

Smiling, Naruto stepped in and was surprised at the sight that greeted him. This must be the most wacked out pizza party ever! There were small disco balls shining every which color placed in juxtaposed positions around the ceiling, casting beautiful lighting patterns all over the room. A huge stereo system sat in the back, pumping out every genre of music and rocking the room to the beat, literally. There were around twenty giant pizza boxes, packs of soda, and lining the walls of the spacious room was every arcade game imaginable!

"Oh my GOD! Neji, just how rich are you?!" Naruto exclaimed, his wide eyes taking in everything there was to take in.

Neji chuckled at his antics. "I'm fairly wealthy."

"Fairly?! More like...the richest kid on earth!" Naruto flung his arms wide open, narrowly missing Kiba and Sai who were on either side of him. He ran forward and spun around a few times, looking utterly adorable with his wide, sparkling blue eyes and his swaying golden blond hair.

"Hey watch it!"

Naruto stopped, finally noticing that he had accidentally run into a girl.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I really di—"

"Tenten, this is Naruto." Neji interrupted, stepping up alongside the two, effectively shutting the blond up.

Tenten sweeped her eyes over the boy and then promptly started to laugh. "AHAHAHAahaha, _this_ is Naruto? Man, you've—"

Neji hastily clasped a hand over Tenten's mouth, smiling awkwardly towards Naruto who tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Glaring at the girl, he let go. "Um, Naruto..." he grinned sheepishly at the questioning blond, "this is Tenten. She's a childhood friend."

"Nice to meet you Tenten!" Naruto said, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

Tenten took his hand and shook it heartily, a grin on her face. "Hey, new meat. Welcome to the party!"

"Um, thanks? I guess..." Naruto's face still showed confusion, but he wiped it aside, deciding he really didn't want to get the inside joke with the meat and whatnot.

Kiba stepped up next to Naruto, as did Sai, and they both glared at Tenten, who ignored them amusedly.

Man, Neji was gonna have to work hard for this one.

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking around the room and noticed Lee, that lazy Shikamaru in his class, some fat dude, a girl that looked quite similar to Neji, and a blond girl were sitting in a circle, laughing their butts off.

"Well, I'm going to go get more refreshments, so go ahead and enjoy yourself, Naruto," said Neji, gesturing towards the circle. He then grabbed onto Tenten's arm and all but dragged her out of the room.

Naruto slowly made his way up to the group of friends, who stopped whatever they were doing and all turned to look at him.

He blushed. He wasn't used to this much attention. He hid behind Kiba a bit, much to Sai's annoyment, and stuttered, "U-um, can I join?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?" The blond girl replied, but her eyes slowly traveled to Sai.

"Ah! I mean, _may_ I join?" Naruto corrected, flushing even redder. Seeing this, the blond girl grinned broadly, and motioned for Naruto to sit beside her.

"Sure thing! You and your friends can sit between me and Hinata!" Naruto guessed that was the girl that looked like Neji, who was sitting by the blond girl.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and gave her a dazzling smile. She seemed nice, so he wanted to be friends with her! But who knew that upon sitting down next to her, Hinata promptly turned as red as a tomato and fainted.

"AH! HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed, quite alarmed at the situation. Turning around to see everyone staring at him, he shook his head quickly. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! HONESTLY!"

The blond girl laughed and stood up, sitting between Naruto and Hinata and fanned the girl a bit. "It's okay, she gets like this...sometimes. By the way, I'm Yamanaka Ino. And this here pretty lady is Hyuuga Hinata. Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm new. My names Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, smiling to the girl, who quickly hugged Naruto with a squeal and exclaimed "You're so cute! No wonder Neji took a liking to you!"

Kiba and Sai both growled at the girl, who backed off upon seeing the protective friends Naruto had brought along.

"Jeez, and who are these _charming_ fellows, Naru-chan?"

Blinking at the new nickname, he stuttered under the limelight. "T-this is Kiba, and he's Sai," he said, pointing to the people respectively.

"Hmmm...I see..." and she gave knowing looks to them both, though Kiba just huffed at her and looked away.

"Nice to meet you too, ugly bitch," Sai replied with such casualty that you'd think he was inviting his parents to open house.

"WHAT?!" Ino screamed at the insult, but Naruto beat her to it.

"SAI! Don't say that to people!" Naruto cried out, appalled.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I can't lie, it's not in my nature," he said, looking directly at Ino.

Ino ground her teeth, her fists bunching up at her sides. Finally, Shikamaru interjected and said, "Calm down Ino. It's no use getting into a fight."

The fat boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Ino. Forget it." He glared at Sai with his pudgy eyes, still munching on some pizza.

Lee, though, yelled out in excitement, "BEAT HIM TO A PULP, INO!!! DON'T LET HIS INSULTS UNDERMINE YOUR YOUTHFUL BEAUTY!!"

Naruto tugged on Kiba's sleeve, quite scared of everyone there. "Um, can we go find Neji right now? At least 'til they calm down?" he pleaded, looking up at Kiba with puppy dog eyes.

"...Sure thing, Naruto." Kiba grinned, pulling Naruto up and quietly inching away from the loud banter that arose within the circle.

Finally when they were out of the room, Naruto sighed. That was some mess he got into...hopefully the rest of the party would be better.

"Come on, let's go find Neji," Naruto said, leading the way back up the stairs.

If all of rich people's parties were this weird, he wishes that he'd never be rich. When you're rich, you probably have too much stuff to worry about anyways, like entertaining all your guests, keeping valuables away from guests, and providing food and drinks for the gu—.

Naruto had just turned a corner but had run head first into someone. He was about to fall, but Kiba caught him and helped him steady himself.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry Neji. Heh, we seem to run into each other a lot, don't we?" Naruto laughed, helping the still dazed Neji up from the floor where he had unceremoniously fallen.

"Yes, we sure have a habit of doing that," Neji chuckled, dusting himself off.

"Yeah, we sure d—"

Neji looked over at Naruto, wondering why he had suddenly stopped talking. He was surprised to see his eyes wide and fearful, staring right past him.

He turned to see what the heck he was staring at and turned back with confusion etched across his face. It was just—

"Gaara..." Naruto whispered in shock, staring that the red haired boy standing casually behind Neji, his green eyes piercing into Naruto's.

Neji asked confusedly, "You know each other?"

Naruto nodded slowly, his eyes never wavering from Gaara's intense stare.

Naruto could not think. This could not be happening. Why, why, why is he here??!? He moved specifically so he could forget about him, but it seems fate is against him. Why, for fuck's sake, is Gaara HERE of all places?!

"Well, Gaara and I've known each other for a while too. I believe we met at a business party of our parents, right, Gaara?" Neji explained, looking over to the red head.

But Gaara just stared at Naruto, face emotionless, not saying a word.

Naruto withered under the intense gaze, but he would not let himself show it. Weakness in front of Gaara was not good at all...

"NARUTO!! You just left me with all those fuckers down there!" Sai suddenly appeared, clinging onto Naruto from behind and effectively pushing Kiba to the side.

Sensing the heavy mood in the air, Sai looked up and spotted Neji and a red head, who was staring.

Staring at Naruto.

_Oh great, another one._

Sai, taking a very bold step, pulled Naruto into himself and wrapped his arms protectively around him, glaring at the redhead.

Naruto suddenly came to his senses, finally noticing the arms draped around him. "Sai! Um, um, please let go...!" He wiggled a bit, trying to get out of Sai's embrace.

Kiba, sensing Naruto in distress, pushed Sai roughly, toppling him to the side and freeing Naruto. The blond looked at Kiba gracefully, before turning back awkwardly to Gaara and Neji, who was still looking between the redhead and Naruto quizzically.

"Um, hi...Gaara...long time no see...I guess..." Naruto winced at how weak he sounded.

Neji opened his mouth to ask these two just exactly what the heck was happening, but was interrupted by the doorbell. From somewhere, Tenten called out sweetly, "Hey boys! Would someone get that?"

Grumbling, Neji stalked towards the door, mentally stabbing whoever had the guts to interrupt at this time.

Naruto, with nothing better or less awkward to do, rushed after Neji. Sai and Kiba followed closely after. After a few seconds, Gaara slowly went to the front door too.

Neji flung the door open, clearly not a in a good mood, and was about to bite the head off any soliciting people, but stopped in shock at who was at the door.

It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the Ice Prince of Konoha High.

"What do you want, Uchiha? Incase you forgot, your house is on the _other _side of the street."

Naruto frowned, hearing the name Uchiha. Sasuke was here?

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch, Hyuuga. My _dear_ brother just had an _insane_ idea for me to come and ask you for a bowl of sugar, even though I'm pretty sure we already have a million bags at home." Sasuke could be heard sneering back.

"What makes you think I'll give you any?" Neji retorted, his previous annoyance coming back full force.

"Just hand some over. It's only one pitcher full, you ass."

Neji sighed, deciding not to argue with the Uchiha today. He had enough problems on his hand already. Motioning him to come in, Neji closed the door behind Sasuke and went into the kitchen for sugar.

The first thing Sasuke locked eyes on was Gaara. And he literally saw red as his eyes turned an abnormal shade of scarlet.

Controlling his urge to _stab _and _bash_ Gaara's head in, Sasuke noticed something else.

Gaara wasn't glaring back at him. Instead, he was looking intently at a blond kid who was fidgeting under the stare.

Gaara was staring at Uzumaki Naruto.

As was this other guy that was supremely annoying looking, with short black hair and black eyes.

...As was Neji as he returned with the pitcher of sugar. Damn.

Kiba noticed all this too, and he could feel his skin grow cold and clammy.

Oh boy. This job of protecting Naruto was probably going to take a few years off his life.

------------------------------------------------

TBC!!! AH! REVIEW!!! XD i love my reviews!! wanna know a **secret**? I was about put this story on hold while i worked on my new fic Uzumaki Naruto on the Case! but when i saw all my loverly reviews, i was like...NO! i must not deprive my poor readers:D so rejoice! AND REVIEW!!!

heheheheh, all the suitors in one room. how will it turn out? MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Replies:**

_Janzo the Ashbringer_- XD wow that's gotta be pretty rough on you! And thanks SO much for that review, I must say that you greatly encouraged me to update faster!

_StardustSage_- Hahaha, what better Naruto than an oblivious one? XD

_JadeBangle_- Heh...about my creativity...lemme just say, if you happended to wander into my mind, you would be scared lifeless. XD

_fallen-forgotten-faith_- XD i see we have the same tastes! and i totally agree wiv you on the cliched sitting-next-to-sasuke thing, which is EXACTLY why i made him sit next to Kiba XD And also, as a little hint, once Sasuke realizes Naruto is the aorta to his heart, he will DEFINITELY be perverted MUAHAHAHA!!

_Dreamergirl667-_ You don't like Sai::gasp!:: that's okay. XD i personally adore him though. heheheheh!

_Mordraugsereg-_ Im pretty sure it was chapter 11. :D


	15. Chapter 14

This Little Sun God of Mine

**A/N:** Due to popular demand, I have resolved to update this faster than planned. I think this chapter's a bit short, but it was the best place to end XD so, enjoy!

Chapter 14

"Here's your pitcher of sugar." Neji spat out, tossing the container to Sasuke, not caring that in the process about half the sweet crystals spilled out. "Now leave."

Sasuke caught the pitcher deftly, not caring either about the split sugar. He stuck his nose in the air, his eyes on the blonde.

"Didn't know you liked bringing losers into your house, Neji." He made it blatantly clear who he was talking about as Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes.

1...

2...

3...

"WHY YOU BASTARD!!!" Naruto yelled, his face flaring up. Forgetting the previous uncomfortable situation, he lunged himself at Sasuke, his fists raised for a fight. Luckily, Kiba grabbed onto Naruto's shirt and stopped him right before his fist could reach.

"Let me go! His face needs to be punched in, _right now!_ Let me at him!" Naruto struggled fervently, but Sai had come up and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto finally gave up and glared menacingly at the Uchiha.

Neji stepped between them and trained his eyes on Sasuke, his gaze never wavering. "If I were you, I'd leave now; if you knew what's best for you," he threatened.

"Right, wouldn't want to interrupt your little fag time with this group of," he looked at Kiba and Naruto, "repulsive people."

"WHY YOU!!!" Naruto tore out of Kiba and Sai's grasp and jumped on Sasuke, throwing both of them off balance. He drew back his fist and punched right into the bastard's face, but was met with Sasuke's own hands.

Snarling, Naruto tried again, but his efforts were fruitless. Annoyed, he angrily punched at every single place he could reach, but was frustratingly met with Sasuke's hands every time, always blocking his punches.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!!! QUIT BLOCKING MY ATTACKS!!" Naruto hollered, now resorting to kicking, which Sasuke _also_ successfully dodged.

Everyone else in the room just watched, quite amused at Naruto's labors even though they wanted Sasuke to get hurt too.

"Maybe if you had any skill, you'd actually hit me," Sasuke taunted, dodging another swing.

Finally, Naruto's anger reached his peak and with one last burst of strength, he punched. Sasuke effortlessly caught that one too, but didn't expect the extra force in it, which made him fall back, unconsciously pulling Naruto with him too.

"AAHHH!" Naruto landed with a muffled thud, his face buried in something pulsing.

Pulsing...

_Shit._

"What's this, little brother? Your relationship with the blonde seems deeper than what you let on."

Naruto gasped and scrambled up from Sasuke's chest, flinging himself back to Kiba and Sai. Damn it, that was the second time that's happened!

Neji glared at the intruder. Itachi...

"How'd you get in?" Neji snapped, clearly upset by what just happened.

"An unlocked door is an open invitation to anyone." Itachi smirked, one quite similar to Sasuke's.

Naruto blushed as he looked at the man, remembering their last encounter. Ooooohhh, that was so embarrassing! Hopefully he doesn't remember it...

"Nice to meet you again, Naruto. That was some splendid waiting you did." Itachi smirked to Naruto, making him blush more. _Aw man._

_Maybe he does blush all the time..._thought Itachi. _Or maybe I'm just that good._

"Sasuke, what happened to that sugar I asked you to get over here? It's been well over 30 minutes. You weren't doing something naughty with that blond over there, were you?" Itachi asked, feeling gleeful at the appalled expression on Sasuke's face.

"Itachi! Don't put me in a lump with these—" but Sasuke stopped talking as soon as he realized he wasn't being paid attention to. Itachi had somehow maneuvered himself over to Naruto and now stood directly in front of the blond, his back facing Sasuke. That was really annoying.

"So, Naruto, you weren't violated by my brother were you? Because if you were, I apologize on my brother's perverted behalf."

Naruto gulped at the murderous fumes coming off Sasuke, but he looked at Itachi again. This time's meeting with the man was much less scary than last time...he was possibly quite caring.

"No, sir. He didn't."

Itachi smiled warmly and patted Naruto on the head, everyone's eyes snapping to him with homicidal daggers evident in their stare. "Good, because I would hate to see my brother being charged for sexual harassment, you know."

Naruto smiled and nodded, quite content with Itachi's reasons. He was a really caring brother!

Itachi turned around with a flourish, looking down to his brother who was sitting on the floor. "Well, little brother. Let's go now. I take it you've already acquired the sugar?"

Sasuke looked over to the now rather empty pitcher lying on the floor a few feet away and sighed. "No, sorry Itachi."

"That's quite fine. I actually found a giant stash of sugar in our pantry, so we don't have to bother these fine gentlemen anymore. Come along now."

Sasuke glared and stood up, following dejectedly behind his brother. As he went out the door, he gave one last glare to everyone in the room, especially Naruto and Gaara, and left.

Naruto snickered a bit at that. Sasuke was following Itachi like an obedient puppy! You wouldn't expect him to be so influenced by his brother!

"Well, Naruto, that was entertaining," Neji joked, locking the door _firmly_ before motioning for everyone to head back down to the basement.

"Why do you live right next to him anyways?! Do all the rich people live around here?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

"Hmm, pretty much."

Suddenly, Tenten popped up in front of them, smiling like no other. "So, what was that about? I was kind of occupied so I couldn't go see for myself, but it sounded like Itachi and Sasuke came over."

Neji nodded an affirmative.

"Hmmm, that's odd. What for?"

Neji scowled. "A cup of sugar."

"...a cup of sugar?"

"Yes."

Tenten burst out laughing, squeezing her sides in fear her spleen would split open or something. Sasuke...coming to look for a cup of _sugar_?! That was too hilarious! Smirking, she also asked, "And did you give him any?"

"Yes, he just spilled it all," Neji replied, to which Tenten started laughing _again_. Neji stared at her quizzically. Had she gone insane?

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, equally confused, though Sai was starting to chuckle a bit too.

"Neji, what did you give him again?" Tenten asked, wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

"...sugar?" Neji offered, still quite confused.

"What did you give him?" Tenten urged on, her grin splitting wider.

"I gave him some sugar!"

Tenten started laughing again, falling down in a heap of giggles. Sai was shaking his head in amusement and Naruto started giggling with Tenten. Neji finally caught on.

"That's not funny, Tenten!" Neji exclaimed. Him...give the _Uchiha_ _**sugar?! **_That was the single vilest thing he's ever heard!

"It's funny to me!" Tenten responded, grinning profusely.

Neji gave up. No use reasoning with the girl.

Tenten finally calmed down and took a few deep breaths, before her eyes locked on Gaara.

"Oh hi Gaara. Have you met Naruto, Kiba, and Sai yet?" she asked politely.

Which reminded Neji, he still had to figure out what the heck was going on between those two!

"Okay, out with it Gaara. How do you know Naruto?" Neji asked bluntly. Gaara looked at him and shrugged. Naruto flushed and stepped a quarter behind Kiba shyly.

_Don't look at me, don't look at me, don't look at me, don't look at me--_

"Naruto? Want to fill me in?" Neji asked, now looking right at Naruto.

_Why is everything against me?_

Naruto lowered his eyes, but felt the pressure from everyone's curious stares. Even Kiba was curious as to how these two knew each other.

Naruto gulped. "W-we were uh, c-classmates...yeah...back in Suna High..." Hopefully that will settle their curious souls.

Neji was still highly suspicious, but seeing how uncomfortable he was making Naruto, he let it slide. There will be other times when Naruto will be willing to share his whole life story with him, once he got to the other boy.

"Well, okay. Let's go down to the basement now, okay guys?" Neji asked.

"Hey, I'm a girl!" Tenten pouted.

"Well, act like one then," Neji retorted, smirking. For that, Tenten punched him. But not that hard, she only broke through half the bone in his arm.

They all went down the stairs now, returning to where the food and fun were. The group already there, seeing Neji returning with everyone, stood up and greeted them. Ino glared at Sai the whole time.

Neji clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Well, let's get this party started, shall we?" he said, grinning. Everyone cheered.

---------------------------------------------------------------

TBC!!! **REVIEW!!!! **and if I get 20 reviews by...let's say...wednesday, I will post **2 chapters** for you guys that weekend. XD hows that for a bribe, hmmm? (oh, and did i mention that if i DON'T, there will be...consequences...that possibly involve Naruto, Sai, a maniac truck driver, and crying readers...XD jk!...or am i? DUN dun duuuunnn!!)

**A/N:** Just a fyi, just because i let sasuke call neji a fag, doesn't mean i think gays are fags. SO NO FLAMES OVER THAT, SERIOUSLY!!! there was no ill intention behind it. why would i be writing a yaoi story where almost everyone is gay if i had something against them?? XD

**Replies:**

_moonlit-rose05-_ wow, what an insightful review you had XD character portrayal? i seriously don't think about these things that much as I write...maybe it just comes instinctively XD thanks!!!

_cgflower_- i'm pretty sure that the chapters will get more and MORE INTENSE from here on out...XD so stay tuned!

_StardustSage- _You can't steal Naru-chan::steals him back:: then what will all the bishies fight over?? XD

_K1M_- XD i try to make this as funny as possible with it still staying on the plot track and still believable XD glad you liked it! Why don't you like Sai?!?! Jeez, alot of people don't like him ::pout:: when I just adore him to bits. but then again, I adore everyone to bits. lol

_jinsane226_- yeah...sorry for the long lack of updates period...::tear::

_blue-genjutsu-_ Oh, believe it. (hahaha BELIEVE IT!!) Sasuke will become the most perverted guy around. Except for maybe Kakashi ROTFL


	16. Chapter 15

**This Little Sun God of Mine**

Chapter 15

After the pizza and soda were passed around and everyone was satisfied, they turned to the ever popular game at parties: Spin the Bottle.

"So what are the rules?" Ino asked excitedly. This is what she lived for! So many things happened at these games!

"Any suggestions on the rules?" Neji asked, looking around at the group. They were all in a giant circle in the middle of the basement, an empty bottle laying in the center. Starting at his left was Kiba, then Naruto, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Hinata, Tenten, and then Gaara who was to his right.

Naruto raised his hand cheerfully, a big grin on his face. Neji laughed and pointed to him.

"Let's do truth or dare along with spin the bottle!" The group nodded to this suggestion, Lee actually yelling with glee. ("GOOD THINKING, NARUTO-KUN!")

"But apart from the truth or daring, the spinner has to kiss the spinnee on the lips." Sai suggested, smirking. Kiba shuddered as he noticed a few eyes travel to the oblivious blond next to him.

"And just for safety purposes, everyone gets one dare that they can refuse. After one, they _have_ to do whatever is dared. As long as it's not suicidal," Neji added. He didn't want anything too bad happening in his house.

Everyone voiced their agreement to these rules and the game started. Neji offered to spin first since he was the host, after all.

He gave the bottle a strong flick and watched it spin crazily. After a while, it slowed down and landed on...

Hinata.

NO WAIT! It was Tenten. Neji actually wiped off a drop of sweat that had settle on his brow. If it had been Hinata...he didn't know what he would do. Incest was strictly forbidden in his strict household. But then again so was homosexuality, but he didn't care about that.

"Pucker up, Tenten," Neji teased and Tenten giggled. They had long established a very strong connection and such a trivial thing like a kiss was nothing between them. Besides, Tenten knew very well that Neji was gay. Infact, the only people that didn't know this was Naruto and Sai, though Sai was already catching on to it.

Neji pecked Tenten on the lips and returned to his seat. "Now, truth or dare?"

Tenten thought about this. "Truth."

"Chicken!" Ino laughed, but quieted down when Neji asked his truth with a smirk.

"Well, Tenten, who in this room have you had a naughty fantasy about before?"

"HEY! Not fair!" Tenten pouted, heating up.

"Come on, you can say it. No backing down," Ino chirped, smirking too.

Tenten growled, "Well, if you must know, you, you, you, and you." To each of these 'you's, Tenten pointed to first Neji, then Hinata, then Gaara, then Shikamaru.

Hinata sputtered at this, flushing a bright crimson. Tenten laughed.

"Relax, hun. You weren't with _me_ or anything. Neji was doing you in."

Hinata sputtered even more, causing everyone to laugh. Getting into the game, Tenten added, "Oh, and if I had known Naruto beforehand, I'm pretty sure I'd have dreamed about him too." She winked at Naruto who blushed prettily.

Tenten took the bottle now and spun, landing on none other than Naruto.

"Well well, speak of the devil." Tenten smirked and walked over to Naruto, giving him a thorough kiss on the mouth. Yes, she knew that half the guys in the room wanted him, but she liked fueling their competitive energy.

Naruto blushed so badly that his neck even turned red. His eyes were wide and dilated, giving him _such _an adorable look that Tenten pecked him on the cheek before sitting down.

"Hey hey! That extra kiss wasn't in the rules!" Kiba exclaimed, burying Naruto in his chest protectively. Damn all these people, why did he just _have_ to befriend this stupid blond?!

"Kiba, thanks, but I can't breathe," Naruto gasped out and pushed himself away, shaking his head to clear it of the redness.

Oh yeah, 'cause he was one hell of a captivating person. Kiba sighed. Oh well, he'll have to deal with his fate of always having to protect Naruto then.

"Truth or dare, Naruto?" Tenten grinned.

"Aw man, I forgot about that part," Naruto pouted. "Dare." He couldn't risk any sort of truth...

At this, Neji locked eyes with Tenten, silently pleading her. But she had other devious plans. Sucks for him, but serves him right for making her admit her fantasies.

"Naruto, I dare you to slowly and seductively take off Shikamaru's shirt."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stuttered, "S-Shikamaru's? But I barely know him!"

"Well, isn't this just the perfect opportunity then?"

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples, muttering a low "troublesome".

"Oh fine!" Naruto huffed and stalked over to Shikamaru. Everyone's eyes trailed after the blond, waiting anxiously for the show.

Naruto blushed as he reached Shikamaru, who had the decency to blush a bit too.

"Um...okay...here goes..." And Naruto's fingers latched onto the teen's shirt hem and started pulling it up.

"SEDUCTIVELY, Naruto!" Tenten reminded with a smirk, much to Naruto and Kiba's annoyance.

"FINE!" Naruto could feel his face heating up to a degree that's never happened before. In fact, he was pretty sure his whole body was on fire right now.

Slowly but grumpily, he leaned into Shikamaru, his lips right next to the guy's ear. Seductively, or so he hoped, he ran his hands up Shikamaru's torso underneath his shirt, eliciting a startled gasp from the lazy teen. The shirt was coming up with Naruto's hands as his fingers drifted to Shikamaru's nipples. It was Naruto's turn to be startled now. Shikamaru sure didn't seem like the type for a nipple ring!

This just made Naruto even more embarrassed, so he quickly pulled the shirt over Shikamaru's head and dropped it to the side, finally stepping back to regain his personal bubble.

"That was hot, Naruto!" Ino yelled, snickering. The blond faintly resembled a tomato with the way his whole face was impossibly red.

Naruto ran back to Kiba's side and sat down, burying his head in his hands. That had GOT to be the most awkward thing to ever happen to him!

"It's your turn, Naruto," said Sai, handing the blond the bottle with a smirk. Naruto grimaced. He just realized that he had to _kiss_ whoever he landed on, and he didn't really want to kiss anyone here...except maybe Hinata, she was cute...or Neji...Naruto blushed at that thought.

_Hopefully, it lands on one of them,_ Naruto sighed as he finally spun the bottle. Five pairs of eyes watched the bottle apprehensively, the rest with mild amusement.

Slowly but surely, the bottle slowed down till it was traveling at a miniscule speed.

Lee...Hinata...Tenten...Gaara (_oh please no please no!_ Naruto thought with a panic)...

The bottle was super slow now...

...Neji...

It stopped at Naruto himself. Everyone let out a breath. What an ironic way to end the suspenseful spin.

"Uh...do I spin again?"

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Neji said, quite disappointed it didn't land on him.

Naruto sighed and spun the empty bottle again, this time he closed his eyes so that the whole process wouldn't be so...nerve-wracking.

Soon, Naruto heard giggling coming from the girls. Oh no, the bottle had stopped. He felt a nudge to his side and he glanced up at Kiba. His face was grim.

_Oh please don't let it be Gaara, not Gaara, not Gaara..._Naruto prayed. He dared a peek at the bottle.

_Phew!_ But then...who was it pointed at? He followed the bottle's mouth to the black haired teen it was pointed at.

The bottle had landed on none other than Sai, his oh-so-charming co-worker.

That was sarcasm, by the way.

Naruto flinched as Sai's eyes bored into his own. He didn't even know if Sai was gay or bi! He didn't want to ruin the unstable connection between him and Sai just because of this...

"D-do I have to kiss him?" Naruto asked, looking around at everyone else (but purposefully skipping over Gaara).

"Yes, honey, you do," Ino decreed with what one would call an evil grin on her face.

"YOUTH can overcome any obstacle! Go forward with courage, my young friend!" Lee offered, giving Naruto a thumbs-up.

The blond sighed and glanced up to the left at Sai, who was still staring at him.

"Um...sorry Sai..." and he reached up and kissed Sai on the mouth. Naruto cringed as their lips touched. Damn it, if Sai stops talking to him because of this, he was going to bash everyone's head in!

But when he tried pulling away, Sai suddenly cupped Naruto's face and deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue into the blond's surprised mouth. Naruto's eyes flew open wide.

_The fuck?!_

He struggled against Sai's grip, his own hands pushing at Sai shoulders, trying to pry him off. He could feel Sai's tongue swirling around his own, and he was quite frightened to say the least.

"ARGH! Get off him you creepy bastard!" Kiba yelled, pulling on Naruto who finally could breathe again.

Sai just smirked and sat back like nothing had happened. Naruto stared at him wildly. So then...Sai was gay? Wow, you learn something new everyday.

"U-um, a-anyways...truth o-or dare, Sai?" He cursed his wretched voice for shaking so noticeably.

"Truth."

Naruto thought about it, and decided to ask the question that's arisen. "Are you gay?"

Sai smirked and leaned down to rest his forehead on Naruto's. "Yes, yes I am."

Naruto blushed but nodded. This party just got a hell of a lot more awkward.

"Y-your turn, Sai," Tenten squeaked, still dazed from that kiss.

With a grunt, Sai spun the bottle to have it land on Hinata. He lazily pecked her on the lips and asked truth or dare.

"T-truth..."

"Are you still a virgin?"

Neji glared at the black-haired teen. He didn't like this guy even _more_ now! First of all, that kiss with Naruto...made his blood boil! And second, he now felt kind of protective over Hinata.

Hinata blushed and nodded quickly, her nervous habit of twiddling her fingers starting up again.

Then Hinata spun and it landed on Lee. She hesitantly kissed him and asked the question.

"DARE!" Lee exclaimed with a flourish.

"Uh...um..." Hinata seriously had nothing come to mind. She wasn't vicious like the other girls, there's no way she'd come up with anything 'entertaining'.

Tenten got Hinata's stress call and piped up, "Here, let me help you with the dare. Lee, I dare you to act like a girly girl for the next five turns!"

"OF COURSE! That's nothing to a YOUTHFUL young lad like myself!"

_Who the heck used the word 'lad' now-a-days?!_ Everyone thought.

And so, with a _girly_ flick of his _girly_ hands, Lee spun the bottle. It landed on Gaara, of all people.

"Oh barnacles!" Lee exclaimed _girlishly_. Then he pranced with a spring in his step to Gaara and batted his eyelashes at him. _Girlishly_. And everyone practically split a spleen laughing at the image. Gaara himself couldn't stop his eyebrow from twitching in amusement.

Lee leaned down and kissed Gaara on the lips and winked flirtatiously, then hurried back to his seat.

"Truth or dare, Gaara-san?"

"Dare," Gaara said emotionlessly.

"I dare you, my youthful friend, to lick Chouji on the face."

At the mention of his name, Chouji looked up from his bag of chips with a confused expression. Apparently he hadn't really been paying attention to anything but the food in his lap.

Gaara shrugged and went over and licked Chouji on his chubby cheeks. Chouji blushed madly and stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth. Naruto laughed at that, but quieted down when Gaara glanced over at him.

Awwwwkkwwarrrdddd...

Gaara returned to his seat and spun the bottle. Slowly, it stopped and everyone stared at victim.

It landed on...

Naruto's eyes widened. No fucking way, this couldn't be happening!

It was him.

-------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!!! TBC!!! **REVIEW!!!!! **(last time, only 18 reviews were reached before the deadline. COME ON PEOPLE, just ONE WORD of encouragement won't take THAT long! I know for a fact that more than 20 people read every chapter! But that's just me and my selfish review-wantingness. But then again, most authors/authoresses expect feedback, you know? constructive critisism is also appreciated! and another reason for the lack up updates was my lazyness along with a stupid writing block...ASLDJALKA OH WELL!! deal with it! Hmph!) **REVIEW!!!!**

**A/N: **This fic is dragging out longer than I expected, so bear with me people! It'll probably be like, 30 chapters long now, heh...

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Gaara and Naruto's past slips out XD Cuz i know you all want to know what the hell happened between them

**Replies:**

_kitsune16487-_ XD YES! Naruto sure IS going to seduce them ALL!!!

_k1M-_ Itachi in an apron...mmmmmm that sounds quite appetizing XD

_blue-genjutsu- _LOL i know, if sasuke was real, he'd probably beat me up for making look so pathetic there. XD But oh well, we all love him anyways, even if Naruto's other suitors don't XD

_The-Great-Poptart-_ NICE OMAKE!! I could totally see Itachi doing that! XD Ah, the brotherly tease...

_Rika'sGrayWolf - _I'm not sure if I got your last review, but i got this one loolll. Which reminds me, I think I'm going to have Naruto call Itachi Itachi-_sama_ sometime in the fic...cuz that's just so cute and kinky XD

_landiddy-_ XD thanks! And thank your friend for me for recommending this fic!


	17. Chapter 16

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters and stuff belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story plot mine. XD

**A/N**: _le gasp!_ EVERYONE IT'S GAARA AND NARUTO'S PAST!! XD I know everyone's been wanting to know for a while now, so hope this satisfies enough of you! XD

Chapter 16

Naruto stared. He stared long and hard at Gaara who stared right back. There was complete silence in the room. Even the people that didn't see the exchange between Gaara and Naruto earlier understood something had happened between the two. Yes, the atmosphere was just that intense right now.

Neji felt his spine tingling. He had a feeling something big was going to happen. His eyes roved from Gaara, to Naruto, then back to Gaara again.

"Get on with it!"

Everyone turned to Ino, who apparently didn't comprehend the gravity of the situation here.

But Gaara complied. He slowly stood up, his every movement accentuated with the disco lights. Everyone's eyes were on him, though only Naruto's grew wider and wider with each passing second.

Soon, Gaara's face was millimeters away from his. Faintly, Naruto noticed that Gaara had gotten even paler, if possible, since the last time they met. But he quickly stopped thinking as Gaara leaned in for a kiss.

Acting on instinct, Naruto backed up and pushed Gaara away before their lips could meet. Everyone gasped. (**A/N:** what a great audience, lol!)

Gaara glared at the blond, who realized his mistake now. He should have endured the kiss and then let it go! But now he had really blown his cool...and no doubt they would have to try it again...

"Let's get more smooching here!" Tenten yelled, quite excited. Gaara kissing Naruto made her giddy like no other.

Naruto nodded weakly, showing he was okay now. Gaara gave a tiny triumphant smirk and leaned over one more time.

But Naruto once again pushed him away, this time with so much force that Gaara stumbled back a few steps.

Naruto started panicking...His eyes dilated so much that you could hardly see any blue left in them...

That little smirk that he had just seen on Gaara's face brought back so many bad memories...Naruto grabbed his head and shook it, trying to rid himself of them. No, he would not show Gaara he was weak. Not again. Never again...

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you okay?!"

He could faintly make out the voices calling to him, but he ignored them. He looked up to Gaara to see that his face had lost its leer. He almost looked...concerned. But Naruto scoffed at that idea. No way in hell would Gaara ever feel something as..._human_ as concern...

"Naruto..." It was Gaara's voice. It was so close. Like before...

Naruto's big brain completely shut down and his more animalistic instincts took over. With a snap and a snarl, he backed away from Gaara, hate oozing from his eyes (which looked strangely red in the lighting).

"Get the fuck away from me!" He growled, locking eyes with Gaara. Everyone else in the room just faded away until it was no one but him. And his enemy.

"Naruto, I need to explain to—" Gaara began, inching closer to the blond.

"Explain what?! I don't want to hear an explanation!"

"You left so quickly...I couldn't—"

"Couldn't what?! Couldn't complete your little _plan_?!" Naruto snarled, completely infuriated. He didn't want to talk to Gaara anymore. He couldn't. That's why he left town so quickly after that day, so he wouldn't have to deal with something like this. Why was this happening?!

Gaara tried again. "No, Naruto, you're wrong. Please, just let me—"

"No! I've _had_ it with you! I-I wish I'd never fallen in love with you..." Naruto whispered out. At this, he slumped down and felt a few tears leaking out of his eyes.

Unknown to the both of them, everyone in the room had gone deadly silent, watching this going on. When Naruto said he had _loved_ Gaara, everyone gasped and looked at each other wildly. What the heck happened between them?!

"Naruto...no, look at me...Look at me!" Gaara crouched down next to Naruto and lifted his chin up to look him in the eye. Those beautiful blue eyes were so watery...and filled with such sadness...Gaara couldn't take it.

"I-I regret doing that to you, believe me! But before I could correct my mistake, you—"

"Me? Me?! I what, stopped being an obedient toy? A tool? You _used_ me, Gaara...and I was blind enough to think we actually...actually..." Naruto started crying again, wiping the wetness from his cheeks. Damn it, this was why he wasn't good with emotional crap like this! He'd always be the one to break down crying!

"No, Naruto! Damn it, _listen!_ True, I went into our relationship intending to use you, but soon I...I couldn't anymore. I couldn't keep going like that, lying to you everyday. I was just trying to back out of it when you heard us!" Gaara gathered Naruto in his arms, a position that was familiar to them both. Naruto stiffened. He squirmed, not really wanting to be held by Gaara, but soon gave up.

"Y-you're just saying that to-to get me under your spell again...I heard you guys and you...you were talking like I meant nothing to you..." His eyes turned hard again as he remembered Gaara's degrading voice that day.

"That was just an act. Naruto, you...I...you..." Gaara didn't know how to finish. He's never felt anything this intense before. Naruto waited for him to complete his sentence, but it never came. Gaara only tightened his hold.

Naruto had enough. With a defiant burst, he pushed away from Gaara. He finally remembered where they were and what was happening. He saw everyone's curious stares on them.

To Gaara's surprise, Naruto leaned over and kissed him on the lips. His hand immediately rushed to his mouth as Naruto's warmth left, but the feeling lingered on.

"There, happy now everyone?" Naruto ground out bitterly, returning to his place in the circle. He didn't know why he was still playing; if anyone sane had a mental breakdown because of this, they'd stop participating in it. But something just drew him back into the game. It was addicting. (**A/N: **Believe me, once you get into it, no matter what happens you still want to play)

Gaara slowly returned to his place too, his fingers still on his lips.

Ino coughed.

Lee squirmed.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance.

"Um, so truth or dare on Gaara's behalf, Naruto?" Tenten piped up, urging them on.

"Truth." With Gaara, Naruto couldn't afford a dare either. Besides, he was pretty sure Gaara wouldn't ask a personal question like their past... He wasn't that inhuman...

Gaara glanced at Naruto's glare which was directed right at him. His friend Kiba wound a comforting arm around Naruto's shoulders, giving him a small squeeze.

He used to be able to do that.

"...Do you hate me now, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened for a second. He hadn't really thought about whether he hated Gaara or not...He tried thinking._ Did_ he hate Gaara? Was he so mad that he actually _hated_ him?

Naruto looked at Gaara's pleading eyes.

Gaara knew he was being more expressive than he'd ever been before. He never used to show this much emotion. Not until Naruto had carved open his heart and nestled inside it, beating love to every inch of him.

He could finish his earlier sentence now. _Naruto, you mean the world to me..._But it was too late now.

"...No...I-I don't hate you..." Naruto muttered, blushing and looking away. He couldn't bring himself to say he hated him, especially with Gaara's heart showing in his eyes. He could never hate Gaara, no matter how much he had hurt him.

Gaara sighed. For now, that would have to do. But somehow, he'd find a way to be Naruto's special person again. Maybe the inter-school competitions that were happening in a month or so. Gaara was determined to regain Naruto's affections.

"Uh, so, _moving on_, Naruto, spin the bottle!" Ino squeaked, her inner yaoi fan flaring up. (**A/N: **flaring up? That makes it sound like a disease XD but then again, yaoi-fandom is probably more deadly than any disease...lol)

With a grumble, Naruto spun the bottle. Neji found himself praying to every God of every religion to make the bottle land on him. He couldn't let Gaara have all the limelight!

Apparently, one of the Gods came through, because the bottle did land on him. With a triumphant smirk, Neji looked over to Naruto who was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"What a pleasure," Neji teased. Naruto blushed even harder, if that's possible. Stumbling a bit over his footsteps, he leaned down to give Neji a kiss.

Naruto felt himself linger on Neji's lips a bit too long. It felt like an eternity, though to everyone else it was only ten seconds. But that was still a relatively long kiss. Suddenly Neji pulled Naruto down into his lap and cupped his face. A bit surprised and confused, Naruto yelped. That only granted Neji entranced to his mouth.

_Go Neji, seems the kid actually feels something for him!_ Tenten smirked as Naruto didn't complain. She then noticed that the Kiba guy and Sai were both fuming and glaring holes into Neji. Gaara was staring at them indifferently, but she could tell he really wanted to throw daggers at him.

Tenten smirked, grabbed a piece of rolled up plastic trash, and threw it at both of them. She could tell that all three boys looked relieved as Naruto finally pulled away with a startled gasp.

"S-sorry, I d-didn't mean to..." Naruto hung his head in embarrassment. They had basically made out in front of everyone!

"What's to be sorry about? It was my pleasure, Naruto," Neji said smoothly, letting the blond run back to his seat again. Well that sure was worth it.

"T-truth or dare, N-Neji..." Damn his stupid stuttering voice again!

"Truth." He really didn't want to do anything with anyone else except Naruto, and he doubted Naruto would dare him to do that.

"...Are you gay too?"

Everyone shook their heads. That was a question that got totally wasted. Everyone _knew_ Neji was gay!

"...Yes, I am. And proudly so." Neji smirked at the blond who just realized there was an awful lot of gay people in the room.

Even Naruto could now tell that he was in danger here.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Somewhere in the Uchiha mansion, the Uchiha brothers were having a brotherly tiff.

"WHY DID YOU SEND ME OVER THERE IF YOU ALREADY KNEW WHERE THE SUGAR WAS?!"

"I saw the blond waiter and his friends going inside there and thought you might like a some human interaction, dear brother." Itachi's voice was dripping with sour honey.

"I told you that he was annoying! Y-You did that on purpose!" Sasuke fumed. His brother always did stuff like this, just to mess with his image!

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Grabbing his hair in frustration, Sasuke stormed up to his room to brood over what happened today. First of all, he saw his long time enemy, Gaara, of all people. And then that stupid blond kid had to ruin everything too!

Irrelevant to what he was blazing about, a cold shiver ran down his spine. It was the kind of shiver he got when Itachi raided the refrigerator and stole his chicken pasta.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE TOUCHING MY SAVED FOOD, ITACHI!!" He yelled downstairs and was returned with an annoyed "I'm not touching your food, stupid brother!"

If his chicken wasn't being stolen, then why did he have the feeling that he was on the verge of losing something? Pushing the feeling to the side, Sasuke plopped down on his bed and picked up a book and started to read.

This was approximately the time when Naruto realized he was in a room full of gay people after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC!!! **REVIEW**!!! Wow, so many reviews last time, guess when the authoress wines about being lonely (man i feel retarded now), it actually works! Well, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!! Notice how fast this chapter came up::nudge nudge:: **REVIEW!!**

NEXT CHAPTER: The party finishes up! XD School begins once again and the competition will soon get started!

**Replies:**

_Teng-A-Ling_- Such animosity towards Sai XD And sorry, but I hate flashbacks. It doesn't work as well in fanfiction than in anime and stuff, so all my past recollections will be due to dialect. XD wow, i think i just used a bunch of big words lol

_TheGoddessAthena-_ LOL ::is shaken to death:: I UPDATED!! and cliffhangers are good for the reviewers SO DEAL WITH IT! lol XD and i just realized that i read your stories too and i love them! just fyi XD

_Snazzified-_ Yes, all the boys need to have an equal chance at Naruto XD

_TheShyKunoichi- _Sorry to say this, but the intense SasuNaru parts will be in later chapters when the competition actually starts beginning. XD

_Kiana- _i love how you said _and then Chouji's fatss goes back to eating_. XD that was exactly what i was thinking when i was writing that part! lol

_Rika'sGrayWolf-_ I don't think i've ever been called babydoll before XD I'll add that to my list of _nicknames given to me_. I'd have to say that chapter 15 was my fav chapter too, especially since i think my writing skills are improving a bit XD

_blue-genjutsu-_ I guess both Neji's and Naruto's kissing problems are solved now lol XD

_songsix- THAT'S IT! From now on their s curse and the curse is Anyone who reads this  
chapter without reviewing just killed a puppy! _Hear that everyone?!?! HEAR IT AND FEAR IT!! XD

_nooneimportant-_ sugar-highness is just like drugs. It makes you loopy. XD and you are the epitome of sugarhigh loopyness XD

_Marisay-chan- _Ahhh, I don't think anyone will be in Naruto's head in this story XD sorryyyyy


	18. Chapter 17

This Little Sun God of Mine

**A/N:** OH LORD! I'm so sorry for the FREAKISHLY LONG WAIT!! But hopefully, my updating will be back on schedule soon...

**SO, since i know it's been a bit and probably most of you don't know what the heck is going on anymore, I'll give you a short synopsis of the past chapters:**

Naruto moves to Konoha from Suna, befriends Kiba while saving his dog from some bullies, befriends Neji and gets invited to a party, gets groped by Sasuke while tripping during a basketball challenge, meets Sasuke and Itachi at his work (a restaurant), brings Sai his co-worker to the party along with Kiba, meets TenTen, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee, and then meets Gaara his exlover, Sasuke comes asking for sugar (hahaha!), has a little tiff with Gaara during spin the bottle, but tells Gaara he doesn't hate him, and then he kisses Neji.

Wow, that was a long run on sentence. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warnings:** This chapter contains Sakura. And not a bunch of humor. And not much Yaoi. :) But a bit of Sasuke bonding! Though Naruto's unconcious through most of it...XD And I didn't read through this before posting, so beware of mistakes! sry!

Chapter 17

It was midnight, and Naruto felt exhausted. After that _supremely_ awkward spin the bottle game wrapped up, everyone played video games and watched a movie while eating junk for the rest of the party. And that was how Naruto ended up snoring on Kiba's shoulders as the credits rolled on the screen.

"Naruto, wake up man." Kiba gently shrugged his shoulders, trying to wake the blond up, but to no prevail. Gritting his teeth, he shrugged harder, making Naruto's head jostle up and down.

"Wake up, damn it!" Naruto's face scrunched up cutely as he slowly came to. Squinting at the bright light that had filled the room, Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his blue orbs.

"Wh-what are you doing at my house, Kiba?" Naruto yawned, completely out of it. With zombie-like movements, he slowly stood up and headed in a random direction.

"Oi! Where the hell are you going?!" Kiba stood up and ran after him, concerned. Do normal people wake up this confused?!

Naruto waved lethargically back at him and Kiba could have sworn his eyes were still closed. Oh no, that's not good...

_BAM!_

"OW! Who the fuck put a wall in front of my bathroom?!" Naruto yelled, his eyes snapping open as he fell backwards into an awaiting Kiba.

"You moron, this isn't your house!" Kiba conked Naruto on the head for being so airy.

Naruto blinked, hearing the snickers coming from around him. His face flushed as he remembered just where he was. "I-I knew that!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, not believing it a bit. "Yeah yeah. Come on, party's over. It's almost midnight."

Naruto nodded numbly, eyes darting to the clock hanging conveniently right on the wall in front of him. It was indeed almost midnight; eleven forty seven to be exact.

"Naruto! It has been a pleasure bonding with you today!" Lee, of course, bounded up and, snatching Naruto's hand in his and giving it a million hearty shakes. To everyone's amusement, Naruto's whole body was forcefully swung to Lee's hyperactive shaking.

"Back off, you green beast!" Kiba yelled, snatching Naruto out of his strong grip before anymore head trauma could be caused.

"Beast...beast..." Lee's eyes widened, as if mortified. Feeling a bit bad, Kiba opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off by an ear-splitting whoop. "WHOOOOOO!! THAT SOUNDS SO YOUTHFUL!! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, I AM THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After laughing hysterically, Lee struck his pose, flashed his teeth for a few minutes, and darted out of there, still laughing his head off. A tapestry on the wall crashed down to the floor as the door banged shut. Everyone just stared, wondering if this was a good or bad omen...probably bad. Lee and beast in the same sentence couldn't possibly be good.

"So uh, disregarding that...see you guys tomorrow." Shikamaru yawned, and headed out too. Chouji nodded in agreement and hurried out too, followed by Ino. Tenten gave a peck on the cheek to Neji, then Naruto (who turned bright red...again), and also walked out.

Swallowing his fear, Naruto walked over to Neji who was conversing with Gaara quietly in a corner. Kiba almost grabbed onto him; he was walking right into the lion's den! But he stopped himself in time, seeing the determined look on Naruto's face.

Both Gaara and Neji's heads snapped towards Naruto when he cleared his throat. Neji smiled and walked closer while Gaara squirmed (on the inside, duh) and kept staring at the blond.

"Yes, Naruto? May I help you?"

Naruto cleared his throat again and shuffled around on his feet. "Uh...ummm...I just uh, wanted to thank you Neji, for letting me come to this party. So um...thank you," Naruto finished lamely, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Neji smiled at the cute gesture.

"No problem Naruto. The next time I have a party, I'll invite you again."

Naruto smiled at that. "Really? Promise?"

Neji laughed at the childishness. "Yeah, promise. Pinky swear?"

Naruto nodded and they joined pinkies. Unwillingly, a huge grin appeared on Naruto's face at such a simple but sweet action. With new confidence and a warm feeling in his chest, Naruto turned to Gaara, who looked apprehensively at the approaching blond.

"Gaara." Naruto paused, gathering his thoughts. During that time, Gaara held his breath, not really wanting to know what would come out of those luscious lips.

"I forgive you."

"I—what?" Gaara said dumbly, not believing what he was hearing.

"I forgive you." Naruto repeated, his face melting into a warm smile. Gaara just stared. Somewhere in the background, Kiba also yelled "what?!"

"R-really?" Gaara whispered out, stepping closer. Naruto nodded, not noticing their slowly decreasing distance until Gaara had him wrapped in a huge bear hug. "Thank you..." Gaara murmured into Naruto's silky hair as he relished in the feeling of holding him again. His breath ghosting over Naruto's ear made him shiver, but he pushed the feeling down into the back of his conscious.

"B-but you still owe me like, a million bowls of ramen. So I'll be counting on you for that." Naruto laughed into Gaara's shoulder, slowly backing out of the hug which Gaara complied to. With one last dazzling smile, Naruto waved goodbye and dragged Kiba and Sai out.

Gaara smiled. This party actually turned out for the best. He left in a daze, still thanking the heavens that he was forgiven.

Neji, on the other hand, wasn't quite so peachy right now.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

"I'M LATE!!!" The birds started from their nests, their little hearts beating erratically at the horribly loud shout that thundered throughout the neighborhood. Before long, a storm cloud shot past at a dizzying pace headed toward Konoha High. Oh wait, it's just that blond kid that recently moved here. Annoyed, the birds settled back on top of their off springs and went back to sleep.

A few minutes later, the blond had stormed through the doors in a frenzy and headed down thinning hallways towards homeroom. Seeing his goal right down the hall, his eyes lit up happily. One minute until the late bell rings! He could make it!

"Oomph!"

Or not. Naruto fell on top of someone that just _had_ to choose that time to pop out of nowhere. With a yelp, the person went down too.

Naruto pushed himself up, but stopped abruptly as he felt something...soft...and _squishy_ underneath his fingers. He squeezed once more, just to test if it was what he was hoping to dear God it's not. _Squeeze_. Nope, it's definitely that.

"KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto hastily got up and backed off of the female on the floor. He stuttered an apology as the girl got up indignantly and slapped him in the face. His face stinging, he looked up to see the fuming face of none other than Haruno Sakura.

"I-I'm REALLY sorry, Sakura-chan! I didn't mean too! It was an accident, I swear! You- I- didn't mean...Sorry!" His words were jumbled as he tried his hardest to console the furious girl, but it was fruitless.

"Uzumaki! How DARE you defile a maiden! No matter how much you may WANT me, it's not right to...to...GROPE me! UGH! Disgusting! I got touched by _you!_" She spat that out particularly harsh, her glare drilling into Naruto's trembling frame. Hearing no response coming from the blond, Sakura turned around intending to go tell on him, but was stopped as she ran right into something hard. And fleshy.

"Going somewhere, cutie?" Her arm was grabbed roughly as she was jerked back, her face coming within inches of her captor. With a gulp, Sakura took in the millions of piercings on the man's face. It was frightening, to say the least.

"Boss, that's the guy!" One of the crew of gang members piped up, pointing to the blond staring wide-eyed at this whole thing.

"You lot got beat up by this shrimp?!" The guy that was apparently the leader sneered, eyeing Naruto. "He's such a priss, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"H-he packs a damn good punch though! Him and Kiba too!"

"Where's Kiba?" The leader asked.

"Not here, sir!"

The leader shot the speaker a scalding glare. "Obviously, asswipe. Now tell me, _where_ is he?!"

"Probably in class, s-sir!" Another piped up, shaking visibly. The leader snorted and took the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing a pungent puff of smoke into Sakura's face. She coughed unpleasantly, holding back tears as the grip on her wrists tightened. "Oh well, this one will have to do." He looked over at Naruto again.

"You two," he pointed at two of his cronies, "get the blondie there. Bring his bitch too." The two he pointed at scurried over to where Naruto was and took a hold of the blond who was still too stunned to do much of anything right now. They heaved him up and followed their boss out of the school. Somewhere deep in Naruto's fear stricken mind he wondered where the hell security was.

When they had brought Naruto and Sakura to the shady back of the school building, they were roughly tossed onto a giant pile of trash.

"It's payback time, blondie," the leader sneered at the small blond, sizing him up in his mind. Hah, this kid was _nothing_. He'd beat him up in a second. Jeez, his cronies are so retarded.

"But...how about I receive a little kiss from this 'maiden' here first, hmm?" he leered at a quivering Sakura, quoting her previous words. "I just might not kill you both."

"No...please!" Sakura pleaded, tears streaming out in rivers, her lower lip trembling. She was going to die, and it would all be that stupid Uzumaki's fault! He dragged her here! "I don't have anything to do with Uzumaki! He's pathetic! I don't even know him!" She tried fruitlessly, trying to save her own life.

"Haha! Your bitch is backing out on you, Uzumaki! Hear that? Nice try cutie, but your not going anywhere until I get my kiss."

"Please, I—" The boss suddenly grabbed Sakura's face and forced his lips down, barely missing her mouth as she frantically turned to the side. She really started crying now, her thoughts going as far as rape.

"Come on, you bitch. Give me a big one like the ho you are!" The man growled and forced himself on her again.

Except this time, he felt his head get snapped to the side in a mind-blowing punch. Stumbling back, he eyes darted wildly to the now standing blond, his hand out still in the shape of a fist. Wiping a trail of blood from the side of his mouth, he growled menacingly.

"You'll pay for that, blondie." He flicked his wrists, signaling his minions to take the blond on, which they did with malice in their cold eyes. Only slightly noticing the way that the blond dodged the hits aimed at him expertly, the boss pulled Sakura up and into his chest, a hand on her delicate throat.

Naruto, seeing the dangerous position Sakura was in, yelled madly, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY!" He rushed towards the tall man, but was cut off by two of his cronies. With an almost animal howl, he took them both out with a flurry of punches and kicks, shocking the boss. Seeing the blond in a threatening light now, the man growled and threw Sakura to the side, unintentionally banging her head on the side of a dumpster and knocking her out cold.

And the fight was on.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Something didn't feel right. Something was definitely off. Was it the cloudy skies today? The abnormal silence in the air? The absence of one Uzumaki Naruto and one Haruno Sakura? Or was it the fact that he was still pissed at his retarded brother? Sasuke had no idea, but the air inside the classroom was stifling. He needed out. Now.

"I need to go to the office, Kakashi." Their homeroom teacher looked up at Sasuke who had walked to his desk. With a nod of approval, he let him go. Of course he trusted Sasuke; everyone did.

_Where should I go?_ Sasuke wondered to himself as he walked outside. _The roof?_ He looked up at the increasingly gray clouds. _Nah, I'll probably get rained on._ He put his finger in his mouth and wet it, then took it out and stuck it in the air. Westward wind. _The back of the school would be a nice secluded spot, and the rain won't get on me there._ Sasuke nodded to himself and headed to the back.

On the way to his second favorite hideout, he spotted a dead squirrel. Uh oh, bad omen. He felt goosebumps rising on his arms, and he unconsciously shivered. Something really wasn't right... He had a bad foreboding sensation creeping up his spine..

_Pant...pant..._ Sasuke stiffened, hearing the sounds coming from behind the school.

"Ughhh..." _Was someone dying back there?_ Sasuke wondered, slowly inching towards the sound.

_Cough._ Sasuke stopped listening to the person coughing. It had...a bit of a...fluidy sound to it...

_Oh no, don't tell me someone's getting head back there._ Sasuke snarled, really not liking the idea of his hideout being used for something disgusting like that. Another groan.

Furiously, Sasuke got over his suspicion and decided to just storm into their little make out session and kick them out. And that's what he did. Except what he actually saw wasn't what he pictured at all.

He gasped to himself. There were unconscious bloody bodies strewn everywhere and a dozen dents in garbage bins. And there, in the middle, struggling to lift up Sakura, was a very bloodied and bruised Naruto. Behind him laid the unconscious corpse of a renown gang boss around this area, his hands still clutching a bloody pocket knife.

"Naruto!" Sasuke heard himself call out, rushing towards the blond. Sure, he didn't particularly like the kid, or the pink-haired girl he was helping, but all this blood made him take action.

Naruto's head snapped up at his name, surprised to see Sasuke running to him. With a grimace, he stood up unsteadily, the motionless girl draped over his trembling shoulder. Sasuke, now up close, could see a myriad of cuts all over the blond's body. One particularly nasty one was on the side of his hip, and it was dripping blood in pools.

"S-Sasuke..." the blond ground out, hobbling forwards a few steps and wincing in pain. "T-take Sakura...p-please..."

Sasuke lifted the unconscious Sakura off of Naruto, who promptly fell down and fainted due to lack of blood. Sasuke looked wide-eyed at the blond boy, then around at their surroundings.

_Wow...this kid beat twelve people all by himself...and a famous gang leader armed with a knife..._

Sasuke found new respect for this seemingly frail looking kid.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Sakura's eyes slowly blinked open. She stared up into the white ceiling above her, letting the pounding in her head slowly reside before sitting up. She looked around. She was in the school's hospital. With a stretch of her limbs, she jumped down, then fell back onto the bed as her head gave a pang of pain.

"Owwwwwwwww!" She rubbed her head, feeling a huge bump there. _Oh yeah, I got dragged into Uzumaki's stupid little gang fights._ She huffed, then looked up out of the crack in the curtains surrounding her bed.

Her eyes widened. With a loud squeal, she jumped down, completely ignoring her headache, and rushed towards the back of one certain Uchiha she could see. Without even looking at anything else, she buried her head in his back and her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Sasuke-kun! You saved me from those bad guys, didn't you?! Oh, I knew you actually liked me! Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun, I'll do anything you—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sakura stuttered to a halt, her eyes widening and she hastily unwound her arms. Sasuke turned around with such hatred in his eyes that Sakura felt a tear slip down her face.

"I don't know where the fuck you got the idea that _I_ saved you, but you better shut the fuck up right now. If Uzumaki hadn't risked his own life to save your pathetic worthless ass, I'd do the world a favor and kill you right now!" Sasuke sneered out, his eyes burning holes through Sakura fearful ones.

"W-what? B-but I thought...you...me...Naruto?" And then she saw him. Naruto. Covered in bandages and breathing through a tube.

Her eyes widened again to impossible diameters as she stared at the fragile boy laying there that had supposedly saved her.

"H-he saved me? All by himself, against all those people?" Sakura croaked out, feeling tears coming to her again.

"Hn. Yes. And I'm glad he's not awake right now to see you thanking me for being your 'savior'. I'm not sure he can take much more damage from you."

"I-I'm so sorry...I didn't know...I..."

"You know, he lost almost all of the blood he can lose without dying, and still he carried your body to me. Only when you were safe did he pass out." Sasuke informed in a degrading voice, still glaring at the girl who gasped in shock.

Hurriedly, Sakura ran to the side of the sleeping blond, tears falling freely now. Even though she had treated him so badly, this kid...he still did everything in his power to make sure she was safe...

"Naruto...I'm so sorry...I...I'll make it up to you, I will. So please, forgive me...forgive me..." She dropped her head onto her arms and leaned on Naruto's bed, bawling. Sasuke, not really wanting to witness this, walked away, a small smile on his face (though he had absolutely no idea why).

So Sakura cried. And cried, and cried, and cried. It was like she was purging herself of every sin she had done before; all those times she had blindly and selfishly stepped on others for her own gain. Naruto knocked this sense into her; he showed her that there really were people that genuinely cared about others, no matter what. And it had been so long since Sakura had seen goodness this pure.

This cathartic sobbing of hers eventually woke up the blond though, who cutely blinked his eyes open to look down at the shaking head of pink hair.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He mumbled, his voice a bit hoarse. Sakura's head shot up, her face red and puffy with crying.

"N-Naruto! I'm so sorry!" She bit back tears as Naruto smiled warmly at her.

"F-for what, Sakura-c-chan?" He sounded really frail right now. This just increased the guilty feeling in Sakura, making her sob harder.

"For everything! For being so mean to you! For being so mean to everyone! Naruto, please forgive me!" Sakura sobbed, holding onto Naruto's warm hand. He just smiled down at Sakura and for a second, she thought she saw a halo of light around his head.

"I forgive you, Sakura. I-it's okay..." His eyelid slowly drooped as he slowly lulled back to sleep.

Sakura stared, unblinkingly, at the angelic figure next to her. With a small, relieved smile, she kissed the blond on the forehead.

"Naruto...you're an angel. A God." She smiled. That sounded about right.

"Naruto...you're my little Sun God." And Sakura fell asleep next to him too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC!!!!

**A/N:** I like Sakura. :) Sorry Sakura-haters. :)

**Next Chapter:** Competitions are almost here! And training must begin! That gives Sasuke many opportunities to hound Uzumaki on the court, kukukuku! But he better be careful of the injured...:)

**Replies (Sorry, running out of time, so i'm gonna cut down my number of replies. BUT KEEP REVIEWING, MY PRETTIES!):**

_ChibiLover123_- HAHAH! NARU-SENSE!! XD Sasuke sure DOES have it:)

_Rika'sGrayWolf-_ Hmmmm, your age...15? XD And don't worry, there will be LOTS of Naru-Loving and Sasu-being-jealous-ing before this story is over! kukukuku!

_PyschoB-_ No more Yaoi pairings?! Tsk tsk, you should have known that vow would never be kept! XD

_XxYaoiLoverForeverxX-_ I'M SORRY!! I just like the whole fighting over Naruto thing, and for the other competitors to have a fair chance against the almight Sasuke in later on chapters, they need real background with Naruto. :) so if i was to actually catagorize this under a pairing, i'd say...EVERYONExNARU!! but SasuNaru FTW!! XD

_Nejizwifey-_ Oh yeah, Neji's definitely gay. :) not to shatter your dreams of being his wife or anything...XD

_Janzo the Ashbringer- _Oo I'm pretty sure you're the only male reviewer...and probably the only heterosexual male reviewer XD how does that work?! lol

_Yueli- _Hmmmm cross-dressing Naruto...i'm sure we can find a place to stick that somewhere...XD

_proud-to-be-crazy-4-ever-_ Yeah well, I'll MAKE Sasuke deserve Naruto. ::pouts:: XD But yes, Gaara does deserve him more right now... :) But things will change...oh yes...they will...muahahahaha!!

_sasugaanejinaru-_ Wow, you're a big fan of sasugaanejinaru aren't you? XD ME TOO::high five:: but I guess that was apparent...:)

_Gosangoku-_ Well, _Gosan,-your-friend,-or-not-really-because-I-just-started-reveiwing-even-though-I-always-read-all-of-your-stories-so-I'll-just-write-Gosan-or-you-can-call-me-Gosan-sama-XD-I-can-live-with-that!-You-can-be-SENPAI!_ (HAHAH LOVED UR SIG XD) I'm REALLY GLAD you like my stories so much! It's reviewers like you that make being a fanfic authoress worth it. :) YAY!

_Dizzykins-_ Demanding much? XD I'd have to say, that sugar thing was priceless. :) but my fav part of that chapter was the spidey senses and the chicken XD


	19. Chapter 18

**This Little Sun God Of Mine**

**A/N: **Sasuke's Naruto-senses are super awesome, aren't they?! XD Man, I wish I had some...:sniff tear:

On another note (more like a rant), I'd like to comment about the recent Naruto chapters... TOBI ROCKS!! But I really hope Masashi makes him some cute guy, not some old wrinkly guy behind the mask..cuz i'd be heart broken. D: And also, YAY FOR SASUKE!! (Poor Itachi tho! That head thunk was BEAUTIFUL!) You should go back to Naruto now, right, right?! PLEASE GO BACK TO NARUTO, DAMN YOU! DONT LISTEN TO WHAT TOBI HAS TO SAY!! AUUUGHH!!

Yeah okay, I got everything out. I think. :) ENJOY!

Chapter 18

He didn't know why he went back. It must have been on an impulse, because he was _not_ worried. Nope, not at all. That was totally not why he felt jittery the whole day, staring at his empty seat. No, that was also not why he blew up at Sakura before. And that's so NOT why he kept thinking about blond hair, blue eyes, and a horrible bloody death.

...heh...

Okay, damn it, he was a _bit_ worried. Who wouldn't be? After all, he was the one who had seen Naruto in that horrible condition. Sasuke shuddered as he remembered all the cuts and bruises that were on Naruto's body, completely out of place with his normally warm aura.

But why did he go back to the infirmary though? Surely he felt nothing but bitterness towards the boy... Seeing him in that weakened state was...a big slap in the face for Sasuke. From what he's experienced first hand before, Naruto was a strong guy, or at least very skilled in basketball.

But then again, facing thirteen gangsters was quite a feat...especially for such a short scrawny teen like him.

So maybe he felt awe. Just a bit. Hey, even an Uchiha can be impressed! Yes, that's completely why he was standing next to the sleeping blond right now, staring at his peaceful slumbering face. Completely.

"Uchiha? Still here? School's out already, I have to wake him up now."

Sasuke turned around to see the black haired nurse standing in the doorway with a cup of ice water in her hands. She slowly moved beside Naruto and started shaking him gently.

"Naruto, wake up. You can't stay here over night. We can move you to a hospital, if you want..."

Slowly and lethargically, the blond before Sasuke stirred and stretched, eyes fluttering open to reveal true blue eyes that immediately zoned onto Sasuke.

"Y-YOU! What are you doing here, bastard?!" Naruto yelled with a start, now completely awake; unfortunately for the annoyed Sasuke.

"Naruto! Language, please!" Shizune scolded, knocking Naruto on the head and handing him the cup of water, just to keep his hands busy instead of, say, beating at Sasuke.

"S-Shizune-san?! What? Where am I?!" Naruto exclaimed, looking from Shizune to Sasuke in a panic, his hands gripping tightly on the glass.

"Calm down, Naruto!" Shizune patted his shoulder comfortingly, shaking her head in exasperation. "You're in the infirmary, obviously."

Naruto's brow knitted together in confusion. "Then, what's _he_—" at that, he glared at Sasuke menacingly, "doing here?"

Shizune shrugged. "Well, he _was_ the one who carried you and Sakura here, and all by himself too. I'd say he was worried about you."

Sasuke growled at the offending inference, making Shizune back away a few steps. He was _not_ worried, damn it!

"Oh! Sakura! Is she alright now?!" Naruto looked around wildly for a trace of pink, but couldn't find the girl. He faintly remembered talking to her before he nodded off to sleep, but he wasn't awake enough to actually see if she was hurt. But seeing as how she was probably walking around way before him, she must be better now.

"She's fine; already headed home. I heard what happened from her and I must say, your one tough little kid," Shizune teased, pinching his cheeks. Naruto glared at her for the kid remark, but decided not to comment on it. Besides, he has a major case of headaches right now. Speaking of headaches, why the hell is Sasuke still standing there? Oh yeah, he supposedly carried them here. Augh! Might as well get this over with!

"Hey Sasuke bastard!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger rudely at the Uchiha, who raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why you're still here..." Naruto gulped down all the insults he wanted to throw, "but...thanks..for the help."

Wait for it...wait...

"Hn, idiot."

In a flash, Naruto had put down his drink, jumped off the bed, and tackled Sasuke head on, much to Shizune's shock.

"Naruto! Stop!" But Naruto and Sasuke were already tumbling around the floor, Naruto throwing punches while Sasuke skillfully guarded against them.

"STOP IT, DAMN IT!"

All motion ceased as three heads turned to the outburst's origin; the doorway. It was Tsunade, the principal.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I COME FOR—" she hiccupped and everyone could smell a whiff of alcohol, "F-FOR SOME PEACE AND QUIET, AND I G-GET _THIS_?!" She staggered in, steam rising off her head in anger.

"Tsunade-sama! Here, sit down!" Shizune hurriedly helped her onto one of the beds and glanced, worried, at the two boys. Oh heavens, they were going to get it now...

"You...blondie...It's you again..." Tsunade squinted at the panting blond, who was still straddled between Sasuke's legs and had a hand in his hair, ready to pull it all out.

"What's wrong with—" Hiccup. "—you?"

Naruto flared up at the comment, completely forgetting about his previous tumble with Sasuke. He got up indignantly and bit back, "I don't know, but it's a hell lot better than whatever's wrong with you!"

Sasuke cringed at the harsh words. He knew he was talking to the principal, right?!

"I dare you to say that again," Tsunade threatened, standing up and cracking her knuckles with a vengeance.

And of course, Naruto took up the dare. "I'm a hell lot b—" But his courageous (stupid) act was cut off mid sentence by a flabbergasted, wide eyed, Shizune who slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth. She laughed nervously and glanced back at Tsunade. Yikes, still mad.

"He's traumatized, Tsunade-sama! He can't help it!" she lied, pushing Naruto behind her and accidentally into a shocked Sasuke. "He doesn't know what he's doing!"

But Naruto persisted in getting his ass suspended and didn't stop there.

"Whatever you're drowning yourself in self pitying sake for, GET OVER IT!" he yelled, not realizing he was pretty much in Sasuke's arms as he screamed this. He was too busy being stupidly bold. Sasuke, of course, was still too shocked at what was going on to respond to the blond he was holding. He didn't think things were this tense between Naruto and their principal!

"YOU TRY GETTING OVER THE DEATHS OF THE TWO MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE TO YOU!" Tsunade yelled, earning a gasp from Shizune.

"T-T-Tsunade-sama! Y-you're not actually going to tell them, are you?!"

"Damn it! No!" Tsunade yelled in anger and fell back onto the bed, burying her screams into the pillow. Shizune awkwardly patted her head soothingly, eyes darting from Naruto (who was, mind you, still in Sasuke's arms, heh) to the door, signaling it was time to leave. With a huff, Naruto ripped from Sasuke and stormed out, Sasuke following closely.

"Stupid...old...drunk..." Naruto mumbled crossly, "...mid-life crisis...drunk...old hag! AUGH!" With a loud yell, he punched the wall next to him in fury, cracking the paint job a bit.

"Calm down, idiot."

Which reminded him. With an animalistic growl, Naruto twirled around and pointed a finger accusingly at the stoic teen.

"AND YOU! CAN YOU GO _ONE_ SENTENCE WITHOUT INSULTING SOMEONE?!"

Sasuke snorted at the question. "Yes, I can, you dolt."

"Good, then—wait a minute! You just insulted me again!"

Sasuke shrugged lightly. Why was he here again?

"I'm not even going to START with how much you piss me off, you Uchiha bastard! So, while you go about your life being a prickly meanie, _I'm_ going to ignore you!" Naruto nodded, agreeing with himself and stalked off back home. He was still slightly sore, but he'll have to endure it on the walk back to his humble apartment.

Sasuke, on the other hand, stared at his retreating back, his lips twitching.

...Why couldn't he hold back a grin?! Why was his cold, expressionless mask slipping?! Nothing was even funny right now!

...Except Naruto's stupidity. Sasuke smiled. No wait! He smirked evilly, that's it. Oh yeah...yepp...definitely wasn't smiling...

...Damn it.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Naruto plopped down on his bed, breathing heavily. Damn work, he'll just have to skip it today. Grrr, guess he'll have to get up on his _extremely_ _sore_ legs and walk _extremely painfully_ to the _extremely far_ phone and use his _extremely stiff_ fingers to dial the _extremely long_ phone number to his _extremely stupid_ work.

All in all, he was extremely pooped. And extremely _not_ in the mood to deal with anything other than the sandman coming to whisk sweet sweet slumber on him.

But nevertheless, with a grumble and a kick, Naruto pushed himself up and stumbled over to his phone. After painfully dialing the number, he waited anxiously for his manager to pick up.

On the fourth ring, she did. "Hello there, this is Refined Sushi, how may I help you?" Her voice was sugary sweet and Naruto almost gagged. He hasn't called in before, so he wasn't expecting this from his cold-hearted manager!

"H-hello! This is Naruto!"

"Who's Naruto?"

Naruto gaped at the phone. What? He doesn't go to work for a few days and he's forgotten already?!

"N-Naruto! You know! The super sexy blond haired blue eyed man that works there?!" Naruto described to his manager, not exaggerating at all. Nope.

"What blond? The only blond I know is short and wimpy and definitely not sexy."

"W-w-what?!" Naruto sputtered, not believing this. Not only was he forgotten, but now he's not _sexy_?! What has the world come to?!

Then he heard laughter on the other side and knew his leg was being pulled.

"Just kidding, kid. What the hell do you want?" That's more like it.

"Jeez, Ms. Manager-whose-name-I-_still_-don't-know-since-you-refuse-to-tell-me, you scared me there for a second. Anyways, I'm calling in sick today."

"Wait, what? Sick? Again? This is the second time in a row, kiddo!" His manager scolded, a tone of disapproval in her voice.

Naruto sighed. It's not like he _wanted_ to skip it yesterday...it was a fluke! "Sorry, but I got in a...scruffle today, and I really don't think I'd be much help on the job today if I keep doubling over in pain."

"Scruffle? What happened?" Right, like she _cared_.

"Well, see there was these guys and—" Naruto started, but his manager immediately interrupted him.

"Yeah, never mind. I don't care. Just don't be sick next time!" And she hung up on him. The nerve! But Naruto shrugged it off and returned back to bed.

_Ahhhh, sweet, warm, comfy pillows...a soft blanket...what more could a pained teenager want?_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

Naruto groaned into his inviting bed. Apparently, some SLEEPING TIME!

"Naruto, it's Kiba! Open up!" came the muffled voice from outside.

Pushing himself up for the second time, Naruto glared daggers at the door as he walked towards it. Flinging it open upon contact, Naruto now directed his glare to his mangy friend and gave a ferocious growl.

"Back off, man! I'm just worried!" Kiba exclaimed, pushing Naruto inside and allowing himself in. He kicked the door close behind him and followed Naruto to his bed, which the blond immediately plopped himself into again.

"I heard what happened. Sakura was describing every single detail to everyone she met. So, apparently, you were her knight in shining armor, eh? Except she didn't say it like that; I forgot what she called you, but close enough. What's your part of the story?" Kiba pried, sitting down next to the resting boy.

Naruto sighed and tilted his head to look at Kiba. "I beat up some gangsters, that's all. One had a knife. It was pretty whacked up."

"A-a KNIFE?!" Kiba yelped, his eyes traveling over Naruto's multiple bandages.

"No biggie, really. I'm alive, aren't I?" Naruto huffed and turned over onto his stomach, inhaling the homey smell of his comfortable bed. No wait, that's the smell of not being washed for half a year. Damn, he needed to do that soon. Maybe he should have washed everything before moving here...Keh, whatever.

"No biggie?! Still _alive?!_ What kind of reassuring statement is that?!" Kiba jumped onto the bed too, shaking Naruto's shoulders in worry. "You could have been stabbed and killed!"

"But I _didn't_ die, okay?! So it's fine!" Naruto yelled through the fabric. "Just let me sleep! I'm tired!"

Kiba was silent for a while, pondering if he should leave him alone. Deciding that he could always interrogate him tomorrow at school ("You are going to school tomorrow, right?" "Yeah yeah, I am."), he said goodbye and left.

Naruto gave a blissful puff of air and felt his brain fuzzing. Beautiful beautiful sleep, here he comes!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

With a groan, Naruto got up once AGAIN. He stumbled to the door and opened it to see Kiba there with a huge grin.

"_What?!_"

Kiba laughed and handed him some papers. Naruto took them in his hands and stared. He stared long and hard.

"What the fuck are these?"

"Homework."

"...Do I _look_ like I want to do HOMEWORK right now?!" Naruto flung the papers around his room and gave Kiba a glare worthy of an Uchiha. Kiba took the hint and skedaddled out of there, giving a hasty wave to the fuming blond.

Naruto slammed the door shut and stormed back to his bed, this time crawling luxuriously into the warm comforts of his blanket.

_Mmmm, this feels so nice..._

Soon, he could once again feel his consciousness drifting off to LaLa Land and he sighed happily.

Peaceful, peaceful slee—

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

"RAAAAWWWWRRRR!!"

Yep, he just roared.

Naruto swiftly got up and ran to the door, his head practically exploding in anger. Flinging it open, he yelled, really not caring about anything right now.

"DAMN IT KIBA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?!"

But no wait...

Kiba doesn't have red hair...

...Shit.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_How did he find my house?!_

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

CLIFFHANGER, OOOOoooOOooOOOhhhHHhhh!! TBC!! :D like it? love it? despise it? REVIEW IT!!

* * *

**ANOTHER POLE QUESTION:** SHOULD KYUUBI BE INCORPORATED INTO THIS FIC?! **YES OR NO?!**

**_Review and tell me! :D Or vote by using the POLL on my PROFILE. :)_**

(cuz I'm not sure if the redhead there should be Kyuubi...Or Gaara...or maybe...ITS SOMEONE ELSE?! OOooOOOooOoooHHHhhHhhhHhh! so VOTE!)

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_shipet100- _You and your death threats! XD Hope a month is fast enough for you! D: Don't shoot my kneecaps, they're my weakest point!!

_Rika'sGrayWolf-_ I know what you mean; sometimes (depending on how the fic portrays her), I can hate Sakura too. But overall, I like her. :) And glad I got ur age right! XD I guessed it cuz u said ur probably younger than I expect, but you didn't seem as young as like, 12 or 13 or something, so I guessed 15. :) Cuz I'm used to 15 year olds :hint hint: :D

_Heaven Cobra-_ Yeah, I was a bit harsh on Sakura...You can tell I tried to appease all the Sakura haters while simutaneously making Sakura a good person at the end. :) heheh...

_Twilight Goddess Sage-_ Of COURSE Sai will return! What's a fic without him?! :cuddles Sai: I wuvs him so much! XD

_PyschoB-_ :D Glad to know I'm not the only Sakura-liker! XD Yeah, I really didn't want to do that cuz I know everytime I read a fic that has Sakura being a total bitch, I just...stop reading cuz it makes me annoyed. So I didn't want people to get annoyed of me, so I learned from my own observations! Yeah! I'm smart! XD

_Addict101-_ Oh hell no, no way hosay am I ever gonna make a fic where Naruto acts like a GIRL! D: Then what's the point of yaoi, like you said? XD So no need to worry about that, Naruto's boyishness will be kept intact!

_XxUkexPrincessxX-_ Heheheh thanks! Glad to know I portrayed Sasuke right! XD

_Dattebayo Heart-_ I said Gaara had eyebrows? D: Oops, heheheh...XD And thanks! :)

_littleva-_ my dear reader, I really don't think it's a love square by this point. It's more of a love...hexagon XD Actually, i'm not sure if it's really anything more than a star, cuz noone love each other, they just all love Naruto...so it'd be like a... flower or a star or something...am i making sense? XD And yes, being in that situation would be...traumatizing! :)

_xShadoex-_ Seriously, I think the Ultimate Uke Syndrome is what got me hooked on the whole EVERYONE AFTER NARUTO thing. :) :highfives!:

_daydream14-_ Heheh, Tsunade and Naruto will be friends soon enough. :) Who else is gonna protect him during the competition to get in his pants?! XD

_SuicideNotes&ButterflyKisses-_ :lookes at super long review: :looks at you: I LOVE YOU!! XD Huge reviews make me giddy like no other! XD And thank you! I wrote this story cuz I've been searching for one like it too! Except...i couldn't exactly find enough to satisfy my NEED FOR NARU LOVING, so I decided to write my own. :) So i can now satisfy other people's needs! YAY!


	20. Chapter 19

This Little Sun God of Mine

**Estimated Chapters: **30+ (because of the slow process this is all evidentally taking guh)

**A/N:** :) Here's another installment of TLSGoM! :) Sry to the ppl who lost the vote, hope u still enjoy it anyways :)

Oh, and on another note...I FREAKING LOVE THE NEW OPENING SONG TO THE ANIME!! xD it rocks! and the movie was pretty decent too :) and the new episodes (57-58, filler, i think...right?) were pretty hilarious, especially with the whole SaiNaru thing, that made me giggle like no other. xD oh yes, and for the manga...I FREAKING KNEW IT THIS WHOLE TIME!! ITACHI'S A SAINT, DAMN YOU SASUKE!! But eh, whatever.

* * *

**ART!! :) It'll make more sense if you see it at the part where i astericked in this chapter :) In fact, I won't give you the link until then, so HA! :)**

* * *

ANYWAYS, so, enjoy! :)

Chapter 19

"Naruto..."

Said blond gulped.

"Long time no see." The man at the door gave a lecherous grin, eyeing the figure in front of him up and down. "The years have been good to you."

...SLAM! Naruto shut the door right in the sucker's face, hearing him give a howl of pain as the wood hit him right in the nose. But that didn't stop him, oh no; soon, he started pounding on the door, calling, "Naruto! Cummon baby, let me in!"

"NO!" Naruto defiantly yelled, cringing at the 'baby'. He dragged his sorry ass back to bed and laid down. With a sigh, he buried himself in his blankets and tried shutting out the racket.

Just...ignore...the frantic knocking...

...Hmm, what do you know, it's like the noise isn't even there!

"Hey there."

"AAAAARRRRRRAAAHHHH!!" Naruto jumped, tumbling from the bed, shocked at the sudden voice that blew into his ear.

The red head crouched down next to the boy on the floor, the grin back in place (though his nose was a bit swollen). He was clearly amused at the blonde.

"H-h-h-h-how did you get in?!" Naruto yelped, struggling to untangle his limbs from his blanket. After a while, he just gave up and laid curled up on the floor in his 'nest'.

"You forgot to lock the door, dumb ass. All you did was slam it in my face." Grin.

"Oh..." Heheheh...oops. See, he really did need sleep! Why else would he be so stupid?! (Don't answer that!)

"So, hey, I was wondering, kit...can I live with you?" the man asked while ruffling Naruto's hair around playfully.

"W-What?!" Naruto bit out. The man started pouting.

"No! No fucking way! What the hell, do you even have to ask?!" Naruto exclaimed incredulously, giving the man a WTF look and ignoring the quivering bottom lip.

"But I've changed! Those years in the slammer did me some good, and I've realized..." Here, he paused for dramatic effect.

"that..."

More dramatic pausing. Naruto felt a migraine coming along.

"that...I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" At that, all one hundred forty three pounds of the red head pounced on Naruto, who was crushed into a bear hug.

"K-K-Kyuubi! Damn it, go away!" he choked out, clawing at the arms around his neck. It didn't work.

"But Narutoooo! I'm not doing drugs anymore! _Or_ smoking!" the grown man bawled into Naruto's hair, "And I'm not prone to violent tendencies anymore either, I swear!"

Naruto was skeptical of that though, especially since he was being _suffocated_ right now. That's got to count as a violent tendency, or his name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto!

"And I _promise_ I won't bother you! I just don't have a place to live!" Kyuubi wailed, still squeezing the life out of the tinier male.

"K-K-Ky-Kyuubi! Let go!" Naruto gasped, really turning blue now. He pounded on Kyuubi's back, trying to make him realize he was in _pain_, damn it! When that didn't work, he tried wiggling around, but that only made Kyuubi tighten his hold.

"Naaarruuttoooo pllleeaaasseeee! I don't know who else to turn to!!" Kyuubi started sobbing radically onto his shoulder, his whole body shaking with each breath. Naruto couldn't take it anymore!

"F-F-FINE! JUST LET GO!" he choked/yelled out, fisting Kyuubi's white wife beater in his hands. Damn, Kyuubi was even stronger than he remembered! Was he _really_ not doing drugs?!

"Really?!" Kyuubi finally relinquished his chokehold and held Naruto at arm's length, staring deep into his blue crystal orbs of mercy. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

He was about to give him another huge hug, but decided against it since he didn't really feel like killing his savior.

"So, why'd you move here? Got kicked out of Suna, hmm?"

Naruto, massaging his ribs, gave Kyuubi a hard glare. "No! I wanted to get away from _you!_ But you _still_ manage to find me, augh!" He raised his arms in defeat and crawled completely out of his blanket. With an angry kick, he sent it flying back onto his bed.

Kyuubi grinned at his flippant show of annoyance. "You know I have my sources. I'll always find you, kit."

"I don't understand you, Kyuubi. Why must you torture me so?!" Naruto asked desperately, flopping onto his only chair and spinning around agitatedly. "What the hell have I _ever_ done to you?!"

"You were born."

Naruto gasped. "What?! _That's_ your reason for bothering me ever since elementary school, where you would steal my freaking lunch every single day so that I always starved?!"

Kyuubi grinned. "Yepp."

Naruto decided to not comment anymore. He really didn't want to delve into the reasons why Kyuubi had relentlessly made trouble for him ever since the time they met on the first day of third grade (seventh grade for Kyuubi). In fact, he had a feeling that it was way more than just the fact that he was "born." He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Kyuubi was hiding something, and not just his drug addicted ways either.

"I'm going to sleep now, if you don't mind," Naruto sniffed, standing up from the chair and crawling back into bed.

"Where am I going to sleep, Naruto?" Kyuubi asked, hoping the blonde would say the bed.

"The floor."

"WHATTTT?!" Kyuubi couldn't believe his ears. "No way! Please Naruto, my back is very delicate!"

Naruto eyed Kyuubi's strong muscled back and snorted. "Right."

Ignoring the wishes of his hospitable host, Kyuubi jumped right into the bed and laid down next to Naruto, who groaned. He wasn't really expecting Kyuubi to sleep on the floor either...

"At least go take a shower! You smell awful!" Naruto scrunched up his nose and kicked Kyuubi in the sides, effectively scooting him over a few inches.

"Fine. I will. Where's the shower in this place?"

"Go find it," said Naruto, not even bothering to help him. It's not like he'll wander around lost or anything in his small apartment.

Kyuubi decided he'll be semi-obedient for once and headed off in search of the bathroom.

Naruto, on the other hand, was relieved he got some piece and quiet now. He dropped his head back onto his pillow and before long, started snoring.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that he was brutally woken up by a huge door slam that shook the ceilings violently.

"NARUTO!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Yes, he was pissed. Naruto turned his head to look in the direction of the arriving footsteps, his glare firmly in place.

Then, Kyuubi walked out, a hand in his damp hair and looking pretty annoyed. But that's not what made Naruto stare. What made him stare was Kyuubi's freaking CHEST, which was BARE like the day he popped out of his poor unfortunate mother's vagina; only way buffer, obviously. "Where's the damn towel?!" **(ART TIME!! http: / / legg0myed0 (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Kyuubi-TOWEL-DAMN-IT-85369175 but without all the spaces xD)**

Good thing he was wearing pants, although the top of his boxers were showing. Stupid fashion trend these days...jeez.

"I said where the fuck's the damn TOWEL?! Stop staring, I know you want me but now is not the time."

Naruto's vacant look morphed instantly into a frown.

"THE TOWELS ARE RIGHT IN THE CABINETS!! AND I WAS ONLY STARING AT YOU BECAUSE I WAS SHOCKED AT HOW DISGUSTING YOU ARE!"

"WHAT!" Kyuubi took offense to that. "I'M NOT DISGUSTING! YOU'RE JUST LYING CAUSE YOU WANT ME SO BADLY!"

"KEEP DREAMING!"

"GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU HO!"

"I WOULD IF YOU WEREN'T _HERE!!_"

"WELL SORRY!" With a huff, Kyuubi stormed back into the bathroom to dry himself off. "AND THANKS TO YOUR STUPID TOWEL PLACEMENT, I HAD TO NOT ONLY WEAR DIRTY CLOTHES, BUT WEAR THEM WHILE _WET!"_

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"HEY, COME HERE, I CAN'T FREAKING FIND THEM!!"

"ARRRGGGG!!"

Naruto dragged himself up and stomped towards the bathroom, ripped a cabinet door open and threw the towel at Kyuubi. With a huff, he headed back, grabbing his night wear on the way; since he was already up, might as well change for sleep.

And then, _finally_, Naruto fell asleep, Kyuubi madly joining him a few minutes later.

All in all, it was a crazy day.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

_BAM BAM BAM!_

"Open up! Seriously, open up now!"

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!_

"Narutooo! You're going to make us late! Even though here I am being nice and giving you a ride to school, after hours of begging my sister to let me borrow the car for today! This is how you show your appretiation?! By keeping me out?!"

_Click. Swing._

"Finally, jeez, Naru—"

_Glare._

"...Oops. Sorry, wrong door!" With a yelp, Kiba hurriedly turned away, looking around wildly for the right one. Confused, he looked back as his previous spot again. Call him dumb, but he felt _sure_ that this was where Naruto lived.

"Um, sorry but uh...does N-Naruto live here?"

Before the very intimidating _bare-chested_ man could reply, the door swung open a bit more, revealing a tuft of blond hair poking out from underneath the red head's armpits (he still had a hand on the door).

"K-Kiba?" Naruto squeezed himself out, his hair rustled and an overly large T-shirt on. In his state of drowsiness, he yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head, his shirt riding up to reveal orange boy shorts underneath. If Kiba didn't have _completely __**pure**_ thoughts about his best friend at _all_ times, he was pretty sure he would have blacked out from a nose bleed by now.

Kyuubi, on the other hand...

"Hot damn, do that again!"

Naruto turned around and gave him a glare before shoving him roughly back into the house and slamming the door shut. He didn't realize then that he was outside with only his underwear, and Kiba was too embarrassed to say anything to the blonde.

"What do you want, Kiba, at this ungodly hour?"

"UNGODLY?! It's seven thirty! And school starts at EIGHT! Let's go, damn it!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh damn! Hold on!" He quickly slipped back inside, shutting the door before Kiba could get in too. And so, Kiba huffed and stuck his ear to the door. After some muffled talking that he couldn't quite make out, a few bangs that were hopefully doors and not heads, and a loud "DON'T MESS ANYTHING UP!", Naruto ran out in a pretty bad mood (Kiba jumped out of the way of the ferocious door opening).

"Let's go, Kiba."

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

"I got to ask, Naruto, who was that guy? And why was he naked?"

What a way to start out the conversation during lunch. Kiba would have asked on the drive to school, but Naruto's fuming made him think twice about bringing up a probably touchy subject.

"I don't want to talk about it."

See, it was touchy!

"Come on, Naruto, he's not like, your...your...uh..." Kiba didn't know how to phrase it.

"He's a childhood nuisance, that's what he is." Naruto started brooding again, crossing his arms in a huff and slouching in his seat.

A silence ruled over them, broken only by the clatter of the rest of the grade eating and talking. Kiba had no clue how to keep this conversation going without prying too far.

"S-so uh, you've know him for a long time?" Kiba tried, chuckling sheepishly afterwards.

Naruto looked at Kiba before shoving a mouthful of food into his mouth. "Him who?"

"The guy!" Damn, the kid was forgetful!

Swallowing, Naruto nodded hesitantly. "Kyuubi? Yeah, I suppose." He started biting his nails again.

"Stop doing that, that's disgusting."

Both head turned to look at the new voice, which just so happens to be a girl's.

"Ino?"

"The one and only!" The blond girl smiled and sat down next to them, Hinata, who was trailing behind, joining them. And then, to Naruto's surprise, Sakura also sat down with them with a warm smile towards him.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hey, Naruto! Mind if we join you?"

Naruto just dumbly shook his head. Wow, she sure made one fast leaf turn.

Another minute later, to Naruto's utter surprise again, Shikamaru and Chouji also came and sat down so that their table wasn't completely empty now. Kiba obviously looked uncomfortable, especially since a girl (Hinata) was sitting so close.

There was almost complete silence in the room as all heads turned towards their table, as if processing the new change in social hierarchy. Everyone had a huge question mark over their heads, even Sasuke who just lost two of his most rabid fangirls to the dorks. Not that he was complaining, mind you, but it was just...unnatural.

But Sasuke realized that after the whole Sakura gang fiasco, she was sure to have grown up a bit. And thank god, because recently, she's been way less clingy.

Sasuke's eyes now zoomed in on Naruto, who was laughing at something Ino was saying. He stared as Naruto guffawed, choked, coughed, guffawed some more, and stuck food inside his mouth.

And somehow or other, that all seemed perfectly smooth to Sasuke.

Why?! He has no idea.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

"So Naruto, are you going to try out for any teams for the competition?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Naruto beamed. "Yeah! Actually, I was thinking of trying out for five! Basketball, tennis, soccer, three-legged racing, and water polo! What do you think?"

Ino smirked. "You're really that athletic?"

"Yeah, I am!" Naruto bristled angrily to Ino's unbelieving laughter. "I really am! Believe it!"

"Right, I'll believe it when I see it, squirt."

"Ditto for me," a pudgy hand raised up into the air, making Naruto's jaw drop.

"No way! Fine! I'll prove it to you guys in the competitions! Which is when, by the way?"

"I don't think that information's out yet. Maybe we'll find out some time soon?" Sakura shrugged lightly.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, some time soon would be good."

And speak of the devil, the PA system just then went on.

"Attention students, attention students. The inter-school competition schedule has just been established. Events and days will be posted in every hallway and classroom, and sign up sheets will be on the cafeteria door. The competitions will be held in two weeks time, so train like monkeys, you little brats!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"What? They are."

And the speaker clicked off. Everyone could just imagine their principal doing that, so no one was really surprised about it. Naruto just face faulted, not even bothering to ask if that kind of announcement was a frequent occurrence.

"Wow, what luck. Right when we needed to know." Ino mused, cackling.

"I'm going to go sign up now, okay? You guys better vote for me!" Naruto grinned while standing up, Kiba following suit.

"Sure thing, Naruto! We'll just _see_ how athletic you are out in the field!" Ino teased.

"Don't break a nail, princess," Chouji grinned up at the petite blonde.

"Good luck."

"Not you too, Shikamaru!" Naruto pouted.

"What? I only wished you good luck!"

"...Oh. Oh okay, I thought you were saying that sarcastically."

Everyone face palmed, including Hinata, as Naruto walked away with a huge smile on his face.

Things were really starting to perk up now. He couldn't wait until the competitions! He'd show them who was tough!

Just as Naruto stepped out the cafeteria doors though, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he stopped abruptly. Kiba, completely dazed at all the attention before, didn't notice and crashed right into him.

"GUH—what the hell, Naruto?!"

"...What are you doing here?!"

Kiba was confused, what was he doing here? He went to this school, obviously! Oh, oh wait, Naruto wasn't talking to him. Then who—?

He trailed his eyes up to see who Naruto was looking at, and gave out a gasp and started growling, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The intruder gave a small smile and started walking towards them, each step dramatized by the echoing hallway.

Kiba could feel a migraine coming.

* * *

TBC!! :) Awww, Naruto has friends now! BUT WHO'S THE INTRUDER IN THEIR SCHOOL?! (Btw, to all you reviewers that asked, yes, yes I do love cliffhangers. MUAHAHAHAA!)

See you guys next time! xD

**Replies (theres a lot this time 0.o you guys are getting more and more entertaining xD):**

_monzieslilneji-_ ahahah yeaahhh i try to be snazzy for my dear readers :) thanks for the compliments!!

_daydream14-_ I'm still trying to work out a chapter for Iruka :) cuz we need some KakaIru loving! ohhh yeaahh! xD

_TheShyKunoichi- _AHAHA omg, if Sasuke died (the horror!) i'd stop reading Naruto completely. Cuz it isn't Naruto without the frantic chasing after Sasuke. :) Unless of course all the freaking males suddenly started lusting after Naruto, cuz then, i'll still be entertained enough to read it xD

_Heaven Cobra-_ ROTFL TOBI RAPE SASUKE?! ROTFL! that's hilarious! Man, what i wouldn't give for that to happen, just so Sasuke can become traumatized and scurry back to Naruto as quickly as possible :)

_Gaara's Sweetheart-_ OMG, the harry potter books are my inspiration for writing! :D I LOVE HARRY POTTER!! WITH A DEEP BURNING PASSION!! GAAAHHHH!! :goes on a raving lunatic hp rant: but yeah, thanks! that really makes me happy that i was compared to something as EPIC as harry potter! (i worship jk rowling like a freaking religion xD) yaayyy!

_IvvyMoon-_ Ahahah, yeah, Naruto's uke-ishness was starting to bother me too, so if you havn't noticed yet, I've been trying to slowly change his personality and make him more boyish and outgoing (cuz he has friends now and doesn't need to be shy! xD)

_Pyro Vamp-_ Tsunade plus drunk equals UBER KICKASSNESS xD

_Izumi-kun- _Moi, _God?!_ SHHHHHHH!! Don't say that outloud, the heavens have _ears!_ xD

_shipet100-_ LOL I think you're one of my fav reviewers, cuz u always review and always manage to make me laugh xD lol and thanks for trying to make your review as long as possible, i really do like long reviews. :) but i'm pretty sure all authors like long reviews :) how's the Kyuubi I portrayed sound to you? Sry I couldn't make it a fox, cuz I kinda said _red hair _last chapter, and I don't think anyone describes animals with hair instead of fur...xD

_ReixGaara-_ :whispers: This is just between you and me (and all the other readers that will probably read this xD), but I think I _will_ make Naruto date someone else before Sasuke, cuz we all know Sasuke and his stubborn denialness; he needs some more jealousy to fuel his inner desires xD

_Dattebayo Heart-_ Ramen stuffing? Man, that should be a punishment, cuz I'd do infinite amounts of crime just to get ramen stuffed down my throat xD i looovee ramen!! lol! and just so u know, reading your review was like a ping pong match, first to Gaara, then to Kyuubi, THEN BACK TO GAARA, then BACK TO KYUUBI, and after many rounds of balls of fury, GAARA SCORES!! xD except Kyuubi just unleashed his awesomeness and beat Gaara later on. :)

_Addict101- _Hmmm, I was thinking of making a ItaKyuu, but we'll see how things play out. :)

_Secludedindarkness-_ Is it really that special? xD Cuz to me, it's just a bunch of my random thinking put together into a remotely followable plot line. :) lol!

_Rika'sGrayWolf_- WEEELLLL, I'm actually 16, but alot of my friends are still 15 xD I'm one of the older ppl in my grade xD

_jinsane226- _Oh don't worry, Gaara will get his time with Naruto. :)

_Amsuhl-_ I really have no clue if you can see bruises on a dog...so pretend that by bruises, I mean dirt from the rocks they were throwing :)

_Ilamay-_ Yeah, I know, the whole SasuNaruness is taking FOREVER to get here! D: But I think in the next chapter there will be some...incidents...that will make Sasuke...acknowledge...Naruto more...if you know what I mean...:nudge nudge: xD

_Cyan Angel-_ Do you want me to notify you every time there's an update?

_Dooki_- Aahaha I'm kinda swamped in so many different ideas that it's really hard to pick which path I want to go down xD But i'll figure it out, believe it! :)

_DemonEclipse-_ MUAHAHAHA!! Hail me? That just gave me a great idea to turn all my readers into my personal army of zombie SasuNaru campainers and to OVERRUN THE WORLD!! WOOT!! And then I'll establish a society where **I** rule as head and I'll dish SasuNaru stories left and right to keep the people satisfied, and i'll have the whole world in my iron dictator fist!! MUAHAHAHAA!! xD


	21. Chapter 20

This Little Sun God of Mine

**A/N:**WOW. I'M A FUCKING RETARD. I can't believe I would wait this long to update my stories. I have so many excuses ready in my head, but I know I could've updated if I had really wanted to. The truth was, I just didn't. I was too lazy. Too bendable to my every whim. I should learn some fucking control. GUH! I'm so sorry my dears!!! I still can't guarantee a flawless updating schedule, but from now on, I'm determined to somehow update every single one of my stories within a week or two. Fucking exams can wait hahaha. I'm **SOOOOOO**sorry! You don't know the remorse I feel everytime I get a review that begs me to update. I'm just never in the mood. Damn me and my wavering interest areas. I always fluctuate between art and writing, sometimes taking monthly (or yearly) breaks from either aspect of fan-production. :C

**FORGIVE MEEEE!!! D:**

At least I think my writing skills have slightly improved...hopefully. Ahh we'll see. Just...enjoy for now. I don't know how long this sporatic urge to write and update my stories will last. ::sighhh::

Go to Chapter 18/17 for a summary of everything that's happened. And if need be, just reread the last 3 chapters. :C **I'M SORRY! AGAIN!**

oh yeah and many of you wonderful peeps expressed your love for human!kyuubi and how utterly awesome and hot he is. AND I COULDN'T AGREE MORE. i enjoyed writing his parts the most so far, i think hahahah xD ANYWAYS IM RAMBLING AGAIN I SHOULD PROBABLY START THE STORY NOW HAHA.

btw, on a less sorrowful note, Naruto Chapter 436 made me think how awesome it'd be if Naruto joined Akatsuki! *__* hahaha but that's just my peinnaru mind taking over hahaha.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Hey. Naruto." The intruder extended a hand in greeting, but Naruto was pulled away before their fingers could touch.

"Pssst Naruto!" Kiba hissed into Naruto's ears frantically, "I thought he didn't go to this school?!"

"That's what I thought too. Now _excuse me_ as I go find out _why_he's here! Sheesh!" Naruto rolled his eyes and pried Kiba's hand off his shoulder as the intruder walked over smiling.

"Naruto."

"Sai."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto chuckled and slapped Sai on the back with gusto. "Good to see you, man! What's up?"

Sai shrugged indifferently. "Nothing really. I enrolled into this school."

Naruto's eyes brightened up considerably as his jaw dropped in surprise. Well, this was unexpected! "REALLY?! Why?! I thought you hated socializing!"

"Yeah, but I hate home even more. I fired my home tutor." Sai informed with a smile, making Naruto twitch in annoyance.

"I don't get you Sai...but okay. Welcome to Konoha High!" Naruto took Sai's hand into his and heartily pumped them up and down in welcome, an ear-splitting grin threatening to actually split his ears. "Want a tour?"

"Later, maybe, but not now. I have to go meet with the principal." Sai shrugged again casually.

Naruto grinned and nodded, "Okay! That'll do. I'm in class 2-7, so come find me any time."

Just as Sai was about to continue on to the principals office, the doors of the cafeteria opened and, since Naruto had failed to move away in his excitement, they hit him right in the back, sending him sprawling forward onto Sai with a squeak.

Kiba rushed forward, Naruto and Sai seemingly falling down in slow-mo, their surprised faces comically exaggerated. He stretched out his arms, intending to catch them midair, but he was too late.

The only thing going through Naruto's mind right now was, _is it just me, or am I falling down a lot lately?_

"Oomph!" He ended up right on top of Sai, who had fallen over backwards, his arms instinctively wrapping around Naruto's. The sight, to say the least, was very...compromising.

To say the least.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO WHO'S THAT AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ino screamed, her hands flying to her cheeks in shock. It wasn't every day you saw two guys on top of each other. And if it was everyday…then man you must be in heaven!

_Damn_, Naruto cussed, rolling off of Sai, who still had a dazed look on his face. Naruto couldn't go far though, because Sai's arms were still around him.

"Uh…"

Kiba couldn't take it anymore. Finally, he took action, grabbing Naruto's arms and pulling him forcibly out of Sai's. With a humph and a glare, and without answering any of the questioning stares of Ino and her gang, and dragging a protesting Naruto behind him, Kiba stormed down the hallway and to their next class.

Ino giggled. Sakura smiled. Hinata blushed.

And Sai… well he got up, dusted himself off, and went straight to the principal's office, the entire time with a huge, lopsided grin plastered all over his face.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

"You know what?"

Kiba put his head in his arms and sighed loudly, but Naruto plowed right on.

"I've been falling down a lot lately."

"Oh really?" Kiba snorted.

"Mmmhmm. I usually don't…." At the look Kiba gave him, Naruto bristled indignantly. "I really usually don't! This is a first for me! Ever since I moved here to Konoha it's been fall after fall. I think I left my center of balance back in Suna!"

"Sure…"

It was after school and Naruto had begged Kiba to go with him to sign up for the competition events posted on the cafeteria door, which he had failed to accomplish after lunch due to the whole unexpected Sai situation. With much pleading and whimpering, Kiba caved and agreed to accompany the blonde there. He even offered him a ride to work. Oh what a good friend he was! Now if only Naruto would just HURRY UP so he could go home and take some Tylenol for the huge headache he was wincing down.

Unsuspecting Naruto was currently chewing on his pencil though, staring at the signup sheet with a concentrated look. He could see Neji's name up there. And Lee's. And of course, that bastard Sasuke's. There were a few unrecognized ones, but Naruto didn't dwell much over them, as he marveled at the amount of seconds Neji and Sasuke's nominations received. Lucky pretty bastards, all of them… although Neji was a cool lucky pretty bastard whereas Sasuke just sucked balls.

Feeling intimidated, Naruto shakily penned his name in an available blank for each of the separate sign-up sheets for basketball, tennis, soccer, three-legged racing, and water polo. He paused, trying to think of a good reason why he would be a worthy addition to each team. There was so much awesome in him, he decided that he couldn't fit it all in the space provided. Thus, his confidence returning along with his dazzling grin, he just wrote _HE'S SO MACHO_ in all the reason spaces. There. That ought to convince them!

When Kiba, feeling more than seeing Naruto's gleeful mood, saw what he wrote, he burst out laughing. Macho his ass! But he would let Naruto continue to be deliriously mistaken, if not for entertainment purposes, then for the peace that would surely be broken by Naruto's loud ego if Kiba stated otherwise.

"Come on kid let's go."

"Sure thing dog-breath."

They grinned and walked to the parking lot, a comfortable silence blanketing their friendship.

Maybe things will return to its less-headache-causing ways, Kiba hoped.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

No.

Such.

Luck.

Kiba sighed.

It was Wednesday. Four days after Neji's party's disaster. Two day after the Sakura incident. And one day after Kiba met that Kyuubi dude and also one day after Sai had transferred into Konoha High.

Already, things were not looking good for the continuing dull ache in the back of Kiba's head.

Maybe he had a tumor? He should go get himself checked out. Surely all the stupid heated waves he's had to shield Naruto from this past week had made his cells go phase crazy.

Of course, Naruto was oblivious throughout the whole damn thing, thinking everyone was his friend. Guh, what Kiba wouldn't like better than to smack him across the head! But seeing as how Naruto was still covered in his fair share of bandages from the whole Sakura gang thing, he decided to go easy on the poor naïve kid. It wasn't his fault he was slow and stupid.

"Kiba?"

Kiba raised his head tiredly and looked at Naruto's inquisitive face. Despite his better judgment, he noticed why all the gays went after him. He sure was something to look at; huge blue eyes framed by long blonde eyelashes that swept his cheeks every time he blinked, full rosy lips that glistened with his worried gnawing, and of course, his nice, _tight_ bo—

_WOAH THERE_. Kiba backtracked, going a bit insane. Adjusting to all this gayness was making him gay too! And checking his best friend out?! That was sick! Shaking his head slightly, Kiba realized that he had just been staring at Naruto, not answering his concerned probes or his questioning eyes.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You okay?" Naruto whined. He had noticed that Kiba'd been down these two days, although he couldn't figure out why. Whatever happened to the energetic mutt he knew? It was driving him crazy!

Kiba nodded, absentminded again. Naruto sighed and turned around, finally focusing his eyes on the board where Kakashi was sort of teaching. Although he stared intently at the lesson notes, his mind wandered from Kiba's worrying change, to other more…embarrassing things he hasn't been able to clear from his mind for the past four or so days. Naruto blushed, Kiba's problem now receding to a low hum in the back of his mind as Naruto remembered Saturday. When everything happened.

Had he really kissed Neji? It all seemed such a blur. The game, his forgiveness towards Gaara, the _kiss._ It was entirely unreal.

Did he actually feel the interest Neji had in him? Was…was Neji as interested in him as he was in Neji? That concept seemed almost too unlikely to grasp. How would that even happen? Neji was a junior, almost a senior after two months and the summer break. What about him could attract someone as…flawless as Neji? Naruto shook his head disbelievingly. There wasn't a single person, male or female, that he knew that could outshine Neji's hair, out smooth Neji's skin, or out perfect Neji's being. But maybe that was just his infatuation talking…

It still made no sense whatsoever to the confused blond.

The bell rang, only registering in Naruto's brain when the sounds of feet shuffling stirred him from his musings. He silently creeped out of the room after Kiba, both of them lost in their thoughts, not paying attention to the pair of black, charcoal eyes that followed them out.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

It was gym class once again. This time though, Naruto was so completely out of it, he didn't see it coming at all. The basketball game hadn't even began. It was without forewarning, or even a conscious decision to walk that way, that Naruto bumped quite rigidly into Sasuke's side, sending them both teetering a bit to the right.

"Watch it," Sasuke warned. Naruto looked up, startled to be so close to the ice prince himself. He faintly noticed the lesser amount of venom in Sasuke's sneer. Huh. Okay that wasn't expected, but whatever.

Naruto mumbled a quick sorry and backed off, going back to his ponderings. He just couldn't decide on a ride path to take. Sure Neji was constantly on his mind these two days, but he also knew something stupid like this wouldn't do him any good at his age. He'd learned his mistake of trusting someone completely, letting his heart envelope them in his generous love. He would be more careful this time, and perhaps retrieve his heart from his sleeve as well. He chuckled darkly to himself, letting a wave of grief momentarily flood over his features.

It didn't go unnoticed by the unnaturally observant Uchiha, who before had made it a point to ignore everything blonde related. He had been studying Naruto this whole day, and the blatant black cloud of depression that hung over him and perhaps his dog friend too was confusing him. What could've caused such a drastic temperament change in the typically lively pair? It wasn't really concern, mind you, more like a slight tingling of curiosity deep within his conscious.

"Heads up," Sasuke cautioned chivalrously as someone passed the basketball to Naruto, who was so out of it that even Sasuke's warning did no good. The ball hit him right in the head, knocking him down in his surprise.

Sasuke sighed, and being the one closest to the dumb blonde, he felt obligated, for once in his life, to help those who were less unfortunate.

Naruto groaned, blinking the dizzy spell away from his eyes as he peered up into a pale, defined face. He blushed, thinking of another person with a pale face framed by black hair, but he was rational enough to realize it was the Uchiha's hand that extended out awkwardly to help him up. Taking it just as awkwardly, still not understanding just when Sasuke's previous hostility towards him evaporated into this…almost friendliness, Naruto pulled himself up with a dazed look on his face.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered, sheepishly scratching the back of his head in his all too familiar nervous habit. He didn't know how to act towards this new Uchiha bastard. But he was pretty sure deep down, he was still a bastard.

Sasuke shot him a quizzical look, but nodded to the soft thanks. Deciding not to stay in the game while he was so obviously not concentrating, Naruto excused himself to the nurse so that the throbbing in his head and his heart could perhaps fade away. Kiba watched him leave with anxiety welling up in the pit of his stomach.

Sasuke though, had noticed something. It was small and faint, but it was there. That blush that spread gently across the span of Naruto's pixie nose had caught him by surprise. His eyes had automatically zeroed in on the pink tint on Naruto's tan skin, and he couldn't help but wonder what it meant. It couldn't possibly be…?

A million misconceptions ran through his head the rest of the class, his mind wheeling in what seemed a hazy fervor, beginning thoughts but not quite ending them.

Naruto slept on in the infirmary after a nice cup of cold water from Shizune, oblivious, once again, to the mix-up that he left in his wake.

* * *

**TBC!!!!! someday. hahaha GOD I HATE MY STUPIDITY.**

**REPLIES:**

_littleva _- hahaha yeah I sure do love my love star/pentagon/octagon/polygon with the dot in the middle xD And I punish my readers too :C ::cry:: hahah and yeah I was debating sasori but I didn't wanna disappoint everyone too much xD

_ReixGaara _- I guess this chapter answere ur question of who naruto was gonna be with first (:

_kasumi725_ - ::blush:: i dont deserve ur praise! D: I wish I could have one sleepless day and night and just spew the whole damn story out so my poor readers won't have to wait much longer :C oh and i love harems teehee they appeal to me the most, so it would make sense i write those the most :D

_Dattebayo Heart_ - hahaha u think chapters that don't have Sasuke in it are nice?! o__O personally, i twitch myself when i'm writing if it's lacking too much Sasuke lol

_Twilight Goddess Sage_ - Nope none of the Akatsuki are in the story except Itachi. So Deidara hasn't and probably won't be introduced. :)

_Irene_ - What happened to Naruto's parents? Teehee that's for you to find out in a rant later on xP

_jinsane226_ - Hahahaha I love having mysterious strangers appear on cliffhangers xP makes it all the more compelling, no? :)

_slack-jawed cheese hugger_ - woah you were one of the only people that actually guessed Sai correctly! congrats! :D

_Nejislady_ - oh don't worry neji'll get his time next chapter kukukukuku

_daydream14_ - I'm thinking no more competition for Naruto lol. It's getting quite out of hand, eh? Kyuubi might just be a sexual annoyance that won't leave Naruto and his pursuers alone teehee xD

_shipet100_ - LOL MY STORY BREAKS HEADS?! xD thanks! :) I think I deserve to be shot in the knees tho. Just for my stupidity and refusal to update :C

_Cyan Angel_ - THANKS SO MUCH :) I'm quite proud of the way I portrayed Kyuubi too. xP I was drooling on my keyboard hahaha.

_RaccoonNarutard_ - ::GASP!!:: NOT A YAOI FAN?! hahahaha EVERYONE SHOULD BE. IT'S TOO HOT TO RESIST! xP Thanks for the compliment! :)

_AngelinRain _- Awww 3 a.m. reading my story? xD yayyyy! I keep people up at night! LOL thanks! :)

_Apelsin_ - I'm so glad you liked it that much. :) I love character relationship development so alot of my stories end up going too slow heheheh... sorry for the long wait tho :C

_moonlightstar12_ - hahahah Kyuubi would be 4 years older than Naruto. :)

_sugarcult-xD_ - ::blush:: :C THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE UNDESERVING COMPLIMENTS YOU SHOWER ME WITH! ::sob:: I SHOULD REALLY UPDATE MORE FOR DEVOTED READERS LIKE YOU!!! :C

_freexflyer_ - ROTFLROTFLROTFL!!!!!! UR REVIEW MADE ME SOOOO HAPPY!!!! :C I'M SO SORRY I CAUSED EVERYONE SO MUCH SUSPENSE!!! I SHOULD BE HANGED! :C THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE HUGE STORY BEHIND UR NEED FOR ME TO UPDATE LOL IT MADE ME LAUGH AT 4 IN THE MORNING! xD

_Sakina-chan_ - iono the sasunaru-ness has kinda died for now. but it'll flare up stronger than ever after everything gets started and things start getting physical...kukukuku

_narulover_ - hahaha yeah unfortunately I have my mind set on a sasunaru ending. but that'd doesn't mean there can be random varioushotguysxnaru fondling in the middle, eh? hahaha

_MoonlightMist1010_ - I HATE WIMPY NARU. It just...isn't him. AUGH! lololol we share the same sentiments about that. ::shiver:: thanks for the review!


	22. This fic has been adopted by

This story has been taken over by monzieslilneji. Please visit her page to see the continuation of this story!

Here's the link: .net/s/7128534/1/This_bLittle_b_bSun_b_bGod_b_of_bMine_b

just put w w w . f a n f i c t i o n before that :P


End file.
